The Trezen's Second Trial
by Spirit of Halo
Summary: (R for sex scenes, ancient Hylian is German) After Amber defeated Ganon, she just wanted to leave a life of her own. However, heroes from legend, new people and even more powerful enemies show up and lead her into a path in life she doesn't want. Ch10 f
1. Default Chapter

RETURNING CHARACTERS   
  
Name: Carl (Last name is classified by his choice)  
  
Age: 20  
  
Weight: 170  
  
Height: 5'10  
  
Blood: A  
  
Appearance: Short cropped brown hair, hazel eyes, goatee and mustache, blue rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lenses. Medium build, left handed.  
  
Carl's past is clouded in mystery and he has a real chip on his shoulder because of Ganon Corp. stealing his Mobile patent. All of his family has died. His mother from a disease, his father a horrible lab accident which Carl was involved in as well, and his sister that was shot and killed in a store robbery that went wrong.  
  
Name: Ambrosia (Amber) Hailee  
  
Age: 19  
  
Weight: 140  
  
Height: 5'11  
  
Measurements: 38c-33  
  
Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, blue eyes speckled with hazel. Slender build that packs a wallop of any unsuspecting creep that tries something with her, right handed.  
  
Amber has moved from Kakariko to Hyrule Castle Town on a quest to find the elusive Trezen. However, planning that she really won't find the elusive mercenary, she doesn't know what she will do when she finds it. Her family was killed when their mobile went rouge.  
  
Name: Kathy  
  
Age: --  
  
Weight: --  
  
Height: --  
  
Measurements: --  
  
Appearance: When on a computer or vid screen, she chooses the form of Carl's deceased older sister; Fair skinned, blond hair, pale blue eyes, twenty three years old.  
  
Kathy is the computer program that Carl designed to help him with the cybernetic output of his body. She can be a real pain when she is in a teasing mood.  
  
Name: The Trezen  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Height: Approx. 5'10  
  
Weight: Approx. 370lbs.  
  
Appearance: A forest green suit of armor. (appearance much like Priss' hardsuit in Bubblegum Crisis 2040) Helmet has a red visor and antennae that appears to have the purpose of letting Hyrulian ears 'breathe'. Left arm is equipped with a gamma wave blade approximately three feet long, right arm is equipped with four 45 caliber machine guns on the top and under of the arm. Each foot and hand is equipped with five knuckle/foot bombs that can easily put a hole through just about any armor, activated by a kick or punch. Hips and back have jets on them for flying short distances and to help with jumps. There is a possibility that The Trezen is male.  
  
The Trezen is a powerful suit of armor, possible with a Hylian inside. It appears to be only interested in destroying rouge mobiles and was not wanted by the police until it murdered five teenage boys.  
  
Name: Mobiles  
  
Height: From 5'7 to 6'5  
  
Weight: From 220 pounds up to half a ton  
  
Appearance: Mobiles can be designed to look like anything from a typical robot to a very attractive female. Their functions can range from deep sea mining to waitressing.  
  
Mobiles where the original idea of Carl's father until Ganon Corp. stole the patent from Carl.  
  
NEW CHARACTERS  
  
Name: Thera  
  
Designation: Amber's Armor  
  
Meaning: Comes from the Greek word meaning The unmastered, wild  
  
Height: 5'11  
  
Weight: 360  
  
Appearance: Black powered armor with a teal visor, antennae allowing Hyrulian ears to 'breathe', looks very much like The Trezen armor and has the same armaments; knuckle and foot bombs, rail gun, beam sword that pops out from the under the left arm and a turquoise plasma shield on the right arm. Also equipped with hip and back jets.  
  
Name: Marhea Delphei  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 112  
  
Measurements: Refuses to tell   
  
Appearance: Blue shoulder length hair, purple eyes, petite athletic build from swimming all her life. An old friend of Carl's from Catalia   
  
Name: Jilleana Delphei  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 112  
  
Measurements: Refuses to tell  
  
Appearance: Long green hair that reaches to the middle of her back, brown eyes, also very petite build. Very skilled in Bioengineering. Carl's former lover.  
  
Andrew Evasn  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Weight: 139  
  
Appearance: Blond hair and blue eyes, is very self centered and rude. He is the Prince of Hyrule.  
  
Lenard Thanatos  
  
Height: 6'1  
  
Weight: 193  
  
Appearance: Black hair and dark eyes. He is Prince Andrew's advisor and doesn't like his position.  
  
Tanya Acacia  
  
Measurements: 36-24-36 (oh what a winning hand hahahah)  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Weight: 125   
  
Appearance: Copper hair and copper eyes. Lenard's lover. She likes to flaunt her body.  
  
CHAPTER 1 A PAST COMES ALIVE  
  
The lights hummed softly in the Pit as the launcher door opened. She took off the helmet with her raven hair falling to her metal clad shoulders. Taking two stiff steps, the teen fell to her knees, the armor surrounding her thin frame burst open and Amber tumbled out.   
  
"Damn it," She cursed softly when she put her hand on her shoulder as sparks shot out.  
  
"Self repair program initiated Amber." Kathy said in her ear. "However, it will only repair what was damaged in your shoulder."  
  
"So I'm left without an arm huh?"  
  
"For the time being, I'm sorry." A double beep. "Receiving incoming transmission."  
  
"My dear Amber,"  
  
"Carl?!" Carl's face appeared on all monitors in the Pit. "If you are seeing this, then I guess I'm dead......hmf, Life's a bitch. I just hope I'm with The Three now.  
  
"Anyway, enough of my babbling and down to business. My fate may have been to die in that battle, but I don't intend to be dead for long."  
  
"How?" Amber asked herself.  
  
"I'm sure you are wondering how, well I'm sure that you've heard of a company in Catalia called Bioscape?" She nodded. "There is an...." He looked up to the right for a second and looked back. "acquaintance of mine that works there that just may be able to do the job. Contact her here at this address." The address flashed on the screen and was saved by Kathy. "And type in the subject as: Trezen, Carl.  
  
"Well, that's about it really. I had a wonderful time with you." He smiled sadly. "Oh, and by the way, now that I'm dead you can learn everything now. Kathy will open that file whenever you wish. I love you, signing off."  
  
Amber looked at the blank screen for quite some time before she turned away and sighed sadly. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. Was it really sweat, or a tear? The black body suit started to get very uncomfortable and she shed the top of the suit to her hips. The talisman Carl gave her set between her breasts. Some of the faux skin over her cybernetic chest started to peel. "Great." She sneered as she moved it back up. "I guess some superglue will do the trick....." She limped her way back upstairs and into the shower.  
  
***  
  
"Downtown Castle Town is in ruins. Earlier this afternoon, an earthquake struck Hyrule's capital city. The magnitude was 8.5 and lasted for nearly a full minute." The footage of the damage rolled as the newscaster talked.  
  
"Hey Jilleana, come look at this." Mahrea said as her sister tossed her keys onto kitchen counter in the apartment they shared.  
  
"Yea Sis, what is it?" Her crystal brown eyes set softly in her nineteen year old face, forest green hair danced down her back.  
  
"Check out what happened in Hyrule today." Even though the two where twins, their looks differed greatly. Jilleana's brown eyes, as clear as crystal struck a deep contrast to Mahrea's striking purple irises. Sea blue hair topped off Mahrea's head that curled around her neck. Both had lithe bodies and neither reached 5'10. About the only feature they shared are the freckles that covered their noses and under their eyes. "Big assed earthquake, not as big as yours though." Mahrea teased.  
  
Jilleana huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She walked to her room and slammed the door. Mahrea snickered when she heard the loud noise.  
  
Jilleana sighed heavily and caught a glimpse of the picture that rested on her dresser. Picking it up, she looked at it for a while before setting it down again. The photo showed Carl clean shaven with his arm around Jilleana's shoulders and giving the victory sign with his left hand. Both wore smiles of lovers being together. "I hope you're okay Carl. Heh, course you are. The most resourceful person I know."  
  
She sat crossed legged on her bed and opened up her laptop and signed on. The electronic voice chimed. "You have three new messages."  
  
The third was the one that caught her eye. The subject line read: Trezen, Carl. Jilleana immediately opened it and Amber's pensive face showed on the screen. "Umm, hello. Look, I don't know who you are but Carl told me to contact you. Well not personally, more like from a message." She kinda looks familiar. Jilleana thought to herself. "He's, he's...dead." Amber sniffed and continued sadly. "I don't know why he did what he did, it was so stupid. If I could have only stopped him......." After a moment of looking down Amber said. "Kathy, sign me off."  
  
"Kathy?!" Jilleana breathed. Now she remembered the girl's face!  
  
"Jill, it's me Carl. I have a favor to ask of you, meet me at my house."  
  
Jilleana saw the girl on the table. "Damn Carl she's in horrible shape."  
  
"You think she looks bad, take a look at the list if her injuries." Carl handed her a clip board.  
  
After a whistle she tossed the clipboard down and slapped on a par of latex gloves, "Well, I'm up to the challenge, Let's get to work."  
  
She walked over to the door and stuck out her head. "Mahrea!"  
  
"What?" Came the aggravated reply.  
  
"Start getting ready, we're going to Hyrule."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me, now get your rear in gear!"  
  
***  
  
"Get these people out of here!" A black haired sergeant of the police department yelled at his men as fire and destruction raged all around them. He didn't understand how this happened. Ganon Corporation seemed the only building to collapse, then after the quake, a good five minutes later, hydrants burst off the sidewalk spewing water into the air. Light poles fell, streets crumpled. He guessed a couple hundred civilians have already died and more where sure to if he and the law enforcement and military personnel didn't get more to safety.  
  
"Sarge!" A rookie yelled running up.  
  
"Yea?" Sgt. Sumner asked as he hopped down from an up heaved slab of concrete.  
  
"We got more problems!"  
  
"Great, what now? rouge mobiles? rioters?"  
  
"Rioters, Sir." The army is handling them, although the Hylian Rights Commission might disagree with their methods...."  
  
"I could give a rat's ass about what they think! We have a job to do, getting innocent victims to safety, not to baby-sit a bunch of assholes!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Keep looking for the hurt." He took out his flashlight and went into a damaged building. A moment later the rookie heard a terrified scream and turned around to see the building that the sergeant walked into crumble to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Medic!!!" He screamed as loud and long as he could, running down the broken street.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Amber was still learning to be without a left arm. She had gotten so frustrated at trying to cook dinner she ended up making a bologna sandwich. "Yuck,"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't opened up that file yet." Amber could feel the warm smile from Kathy's voice.  
  
As if in response, Amber yawned and rubbed her eye. "Too tired for that right now, I'll do it tomorrow." The clock read 9:12pm when she crawled into her bed on the other side of the downstairs workshop.  
  
Her eyes opened and she was in a long blue dress. With her hair pulled back behind her ears. Walking all around her were people walking on cobblestones going to market carrying baskets of breads and fruits and meats. A small fountain in the center of the place had a couple dancing around it. "Where the hell am I?" Amber asked looking around. "And what's with the dress?"  
  
It got quiet very quickly and people began running from the square. As people rushed by her a troop of guards in metal armor ran toward the teen and she quickly got out of the way. Mere seconds later, there was a thunderous clang as metal hit metal of walking skeletons. "Those look like what Fos turned into.....hey Kathy. Kathy?" She felt her right ear. "Okay, so I'm alone." A stalfos caught sight of her and began to rush at her. "Eep!" Amber began to run but the dress tripped her up and she fell. The stalfos crooked its head and raised the crooked sword it wielded.  
  
"Hya! Not today Bones!" Amber heard a voice behind her say. The stalfos looked up and was slashed in two by a blade. A man with blonde hair that hung over his deep blue eyes took her hand and helped her up. "Are you alright?" A green hat covered his hair and he wore a green tunic.  
  
"Uh, yea." A gurgled cry came from behind and a moblin slumped to the ground.  
  
"Ye be slippin' Link." A man with a kilt said.  
  
He looks like Carl. Amber thought.  
  
She looked at the clock and rolled over. It was the early hours of the morning. However, in the basement it was always the same level of light. Sitting up, Amber rolled out the crick in her neck. "Darn bed."  
  
"Why don't you just sleep in Carl's room now? It's not like he needs it now, besides it is more comfortable." Kathy suggested.  
  
"No, it...it just wouldn't seem right."  
  
"Alright, suit yourself." Amber stood and walked up the stairs, her dream teasing her mind.  
  
"Hey, Kathy?"  
  
"Yes Amber?"  
  
"I had a weird dream last night, think you could tell me what it means?"  
  
"Well, that depends on what it was." She told Kathy about the green capped man named Link, the market place, and the man that looked so much like Carl. "Analyzing." Amber downed a glass of orange juice. "The man called Link was the first King of Hyrule after the Imprisoning War and a major part in Hyrulian history."  
  
"Link was a real person after all?"  
  
"Yes, and the man that looked like Carl is also an ancient hero."  
  
"So what does that mean for me?" Amber asked crooking her eyebrow.  
  
"I really couldn't tell you." Kathy admitted.  
  
"More likely you don't know?" Running her hand through her hair she fought off a wave of dizziness.  
  
"Amber!?" Kathy asked frantically after Amber fell to the floor.  
  
Amber looked into the darkness even though it was basically useless, she couldn't see anything anyway. "Hello?" Her soft voice echoed.  
  
A red carpet materialized under her feet and she felt compelled to go foreword. A figure appeared to her side. It was Link, he had on his typical garb. He also had his Hyrulian shield and Master Sword slung across his back. Amber came up to him. "Hello?" No response. "Hellooooo." She waved her hand in front of his face. The slight breeze from her hand wisped his blonde bangs that hung over his eyes. "Umm, okay?" Another figure appeared, it wore a yellow armor with wings of an eagle reaching the floor. In the left hand, a large ax with intricate carvings. As Amber looked closer, she could tell that it was Link. "What a strange armor." She turned and saw the man that looked like Carl. His hazel eyes burned with strength and the large sword he held in his hand rested on her shoulder. He still wore the strange dress like garb. She had a strange feeling to call him Sage. The figure materializing beside Sage looked like the woman who gave her the Power Triforce, only about ten years younger. Something told her: Emily. Other's came into her view as well, Angus, Perin, Arkanian, then men in strange armor. One wore an armor that made her sweat. Ryo of the Wildfire the feeling said. Then one in deep blue; Rowen of the Strata, then Seiji of Halo, Kento of Hardrock, Cye of Torrent. Walking further she felt a tinge of cold and turned to her left, an armored figure that looked like a jackal, Cale of Darkness. Then one that had looks of a smiling ogre; Anubis of Cruelty. "Eww, a spider." Dais of Illusion. The next armor made the bearer look serpentine. Sekhmet of Venom. "Mean looking guys...."   
  
Seven pedestals rose form the ground in front of the red carpet. Saria, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, Darunia, Rauru, then the last pedestal, the tallest of them. On it had a figure in a light pink dress with crystal blue eyes, Princess of Destiny, Zelda. First Queen of Hyrule after the Imprisoning War...............  
  
"Uhh," Amber's eyes flickered open and she sat up.  
  
"Amber you fainted, are you alright?"  
  
"Yea," She stood shakily. "Kathy, open that file." 


	2. Past and Present Meet

CHAPTER 2 PAST AND PRESENT MEET  
  
File: Trezen_  
.......  
  
Password: *****_  
........  
  
Password accepted.....  
  
Accessing network.......  
  
Connected.......  
  
My life has been mostly hardships, pain, and loss. My mother, Fawna, died when I was ten, of a painful virus that destroyed her body. However, before she passed away she gave me a powerful symbol of ancient Hyrulian magic and was informed that I had an important fate in defending Hyrule.  
My sister, Linna, died three years later at the age of seventeen. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time during a robbery, seems to happen a lot to people. I miss her so much. She was so pretty and nice, I decided to give Kathy her face so that I would never forget what she looked like.  
My father was the famous bioengineer Reginald Trezen, the real inventor of mobiles. I was fifteen when he was killed during a lab explosion in which I was severely injured and received my cybernetics during my recovery. It was during that time I was visited in the hospital by a woman that claimed to be an ancestor of mine; Emily McIntire. That is when I learned the true face of the president of Ganon Corporation and became The Trezen.  
My plan was to subvert Ganon Corporation from the inside by working in the company. He laughed me out of his office when I showed him the prototype mobile, two years ago. How nice of him to steal the idea and the mobile from me as I was 'escorted' from the building. Now, with funds from my great-great-great-great...well you get the picture, grandmother Emily, I was able to build the Trezen armor from, I guess you could call it the shell of a mobile, which made the job a lot more easier and a lot less dangerous to me and my investor. This way I could hide behind a metal helmet as an urban legend, which I was until one night.  
After having a meal with a lovely young lady named Ambrosia Hailee, whom I faced in the local arcade's laser fencing arena, I made my way home. Not two minutes had gone by when I heard a scream and rushed to the source. Amber was badly beaten and left for dead. It took quite sometime and effort, with the help of my very close friend, that I was able to reconstruct her badly damaged body. It was with her that I found a suitable partner to bring down the evil Ganondorf Dragmire, with some training of course. She has skills that have yet to be untapped, dormant in that tight small frame of hers........I pray to The Three that we can return Hyrule to a safer state. While Ganon is around, nothing on this planet is safe.  
"No more entries in file." The electronic voice of the personal computer in Carl's home announced.  
Amber could hardly believe it. She wore the same device that destroyed her family? She felt as if she betrayed them. "Amber, your blood pressure is high, please calm down."  
"Why should I?!" Amber snapped back at Kathy while pounding the desk with her hand. "I was inside one of those, those things!" She turned off the computer and sat angrily at the screen.  
"And now you know why Carl didn't want you knowing those things?" Kathy said. "How do you think it made him feel that he and his father invented the thing that killed your family? Every time he looked at you he felt the guilt of knowing that he was responsible for your family's death. It ate him up inside!"  
At the mention of Carl, Amber's bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes began to tear up, the realization that her mentor and friend was really gone sinking in. Her body heaved with sobs, her head lying down on the desk supported by her right arm. Kathy, feeling like a heel, triggered endorphins in Amber's brain, sending her quickly sleep, her tears drying on the desk.  
  
***  
  
Mahrea glanced out of the corner of her eye at her sister from the passenger seat. She was beginning to worry about her. Jilleana hadn't said very much since she told her that they were going to Hyrule. Something was wrong, her sister wasn't snappy with people unless there was something upsetting her. "Jill?"  
"What?" Came the curt reply from Jilleana as she over-passed a car on the freeway.  
"What's eating you Sis?"  
"Nothing," Jilleana replied quickly, looking intensely foreword.  
Mahrea bit her lower lip, keeping an eye on Jilleana. She decided she better press the issue this time. "You know that's crap."  
"Shut up." Her frown deepened.  
Mahrea winced and looked down at her feet. She spoke again after five minutes of silence. "It's Carl isn't it?" She continued looking down. When Mahrea didn't hear an answer, she knew that she was right. "We're going to his funeral, aren't we?"  
This caused Jilleana to wince pain and quickly pulled into the rest area that she was about to pass, making Mahrea's hair fly into her face and clutch the door handle so she didn't end up in her twin sister's lap. "Eep!" Jilleana whipped into a parking space and sat there like a stone.  
"It's just not fair." Jilleana whimpered as she slumped her forehead onto the steering wheel and began to cry. Her green hair draped over her eyes and shoulders as she rocked, her head gently hitting the steering wheel over and over.  
Mahrea looked at her sister with saddened eyes and put an arm around her shoulders and was quickly greeted with tears wetting her shoulder from her sister. Lightly stroking Jilleana's hair, Mahrea whispered. "Let me drive the rest of the way...."  
  
***  
  
The rioters heard an ear-splitting howl and whipped around to see the ruins of a building falling down on top of them. They tried to run, climbing over each other, shoving others out of the way. But it didn't help, they were crushed. The army squadron that was keeping them under control started pulling out at double time but were ordered to halt as their commanders spotted five rouge mobiles. The mobiles, once waitress models, now looked like mutated locust with huge blood red eyes and long razor edged tongues. "Dig in and fire at will!"  
"Fire at will! Fire at will!" The command was repeated by platoon leaders and sergeants and dozens of rifle barrels began lighting up. Hundred's of rounds slammed and ricocheted off their mutated bodies. The one on the farthest right screamed just before its head blew apart. The other mobiles, seeing their comrade fall, howled again and scattered.  
"Cease fire!" The command was repeated until all gun fire stopped. The soldiers scanned the area slowly, cautiously, waiting.  
"Guess we scared them away." One private said to another.  
"Maybe." The other said nervously, his rifle cooling with a hiss.  
"Alright move out! Let's go monster huntin'!" The commander shouted just before his face was blown off his skull as a scythe like appendage came from the ground.  
"Oh shit!" The lieutenant's body was riddled with bullets as solders started firing every where near. An ear piercing scream and an explosion as another mobile blew apart.  
"Two down, three to go."  
"Too bad that Trezen fella' isn't here," A soldier said, reloading his rife quickly.  
"Yea, he'd take care of these things in no time." Another said, doing the same.  
"Don't tell me you guys actually believe all that junk." Their 'toon leader said with a shake of his head. "It's all a bunch of stuff made up by conspiracy theorists."  
"Alright ladies, cut the chatter. Trezen or no Trezen, we spotted them critters and we gotta kill'em."  
"Aye Sir!" Came the prompt response.  
Rifles raised, the squadron of soldiers began to cautiously move in a wedge formation. Fifty barrels scanning the area slowly. An explosion of dirt and rubble on the right side, the rifles turned and spewed forth their ammunition. The three remaining mobiles leapt from pile to pile of rubble, their hideous cutting tongues cleaving off an arm here, a head there, impaling bodies all around. Curses of anger and fear were drowned out by the constant barrage of bullets flying from assault rifles as limbs and bodies where strewn about by the crazed machines.  
One raised itself up in front of a startled soldier and swung its arm down. KATHOOM! It was blown back head over heal. He looked over and saw eight blue mechanical suits. "Armitage suits! Thank Din!"  
Now the mobiles were extremely agitated and howled once again. The A-suits started firing their massive guns. Debris was flown around, making a huge dust cloud that surrounded the trio. The police officers in the A-suits kept firing until their magazines ran out of ammunition. The dust finally settled and on the ground were three mobiles, full of holes. "Got'em!"  
"Hey, who needs a Trezen when there is the HCTPD?" One of the officers boasted.  
  
***  
  
Mahrea's violet eyes glanced up at a road sign.  
  
Castle Town: 100  
  
'Yeesh.' Was the first thought through her mind after she rubbed her tired eyes. "Five hours down, two to go." Placing her hands back on the wheel she yawned and stretched as much as she could. "Good thing too, my butt is dying." Mahrea yawned again. 'I don't see why we just couldn't have flown.' She took a peek over at Jilleana whose head was up against the window, eyes closed.  
Mahrea's blue hair shifted as she shook her head sadly. The news of Carl's death hit her hard, he was a good friend, but Jilleana must have been shattered. The driver realized something quickly. 'Uh, oh I have to pee! C'mon Castle Town!'  
"Are we there yet?" Jilleana asked in a groggy voice.  
"You sound like a little kid....And if we were, you think I'd still be driving?" Mahrea asked.  
"Don't get mad at me, Miapia."  
"I'm not!" She replied, furrowing her blue eyebrows. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
A sigh, "How much longer?"   
Mahrea kept her temper in check, it wasn't easy. She realized that she had to, since Jilleana was snappy enough. "About two more hours."  
"Mmhmm."   
"Think you could drive a bit to give me a break?" She asked hopefully. "Jill?" She looked over to see her twin sleeping again.  
"Ung, why me?" Mahrea asked as she turned onto an exit ramp.  
A news flash interrupted the commercial break on the radio. "This just in, while containing a mob, a squadron of the Hyrulian Army was attacked by five rouge mobiles. Reinforcements were called out to the remaining three were exterminated by A-suits from the P.D. Losses have been kept as no comment until the families of the deceased soldiers have been notified. This special report has been brought to you by LonLon Ranches, bringing the citizens of Hyrule the best milk and beef for over five thousand years."  
'Hmm, too bad Carl isn't around.' Mahrea thought with a sad smile. 'Could have sliced and diced them easily' After a few minutes Mahrea had a thought. 'Are we really going to Carl's funeral?' She glanced at her sister.  
Sure, Jilleana was the best in Biotechnology, but could it be that she was going to...???  
  
***  
Amber awoke. 'Finally, a peaceful sleep with out those freaky dreams.' She thought to herself, working out the stiffness on her back.  
"Enjoy your sleep Amber?" Kathy asked.  
"Yea, for once no screwed up dreams." She felt her shoulder gently, the self repairs have seemed to be finished. "It's been three days since the fight, but it seems like a life time ago." The last part of the battle played through her mind.  
  
"Kathy, start the self-destruction program for the Trezen armor."  
"Yes Carl," Kathy said sadly.  
As Ganon struggled harder, Carl said "You know Ganon, you not letting me into your corporation made it a lot easier to destroy you, just as my ancestors Sage and Link did."  
Ganon screamed in anger and steam from the armor's arm joints started seeping out from the struggle the Gerudo was putting up. Carl gritted his teeth from the immense effort from keeping Ganon in check. "Carl, self-destruction program complete, just give the command."  
He gave a quick nod and turned his head to Amber. He smiled warmly and the Trezen armor began to glow red. "Amber....I love you..." She was so surprised at what Carl had just said, she was speechless. Seconds later she found her voice and could barely say that she loved him back. Carl turned back and sneered up at Ganon. "Now, Ganon join me to my journey into Hell!"   
  
"Well, I wouldn't doubt that you feel that way. You've been sleeping most of that time."  
"Don't remind me. When I'm awake, all I can do is think about Carl, when I'm asleep all I do is dream that weird crap."  
"Everything has a purpose Amber, so I wouldn't call the dreams you have crap. Maybe someone is trying to get thought to you."  
"Uh huh." Amber said dis-interested.  
"Fine, don't let me help you!" Kathy huffed.  
"So," Amber said ignoring Kathy. "You think this person will be coming at all?"  
"I hope so, she must be driving, since she would have been here by now if she flew."  
"Oh, so it's a she?" Amber asked suddenly very interested in what Kathy said.  
"Uh, yes," Kathy said unsure of how deep a hole she might have dug for herself.  
"Huh, interesting." Amber said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Turn on the TV Kathy." She said as she stretched.  
Kathy grumbled about being everyone's personal servant and did as was told. Every local station was knocked out due to the quake, since they were all located in downtown Castle Town. "Can I at least get a thank you?"   
A smirk crossed Amber's lips. "I don't know, you've been awfully lippy today."  
Kathy 'Oooo'ed' angrily, just the reaction that Amber wanted. "Oh, I'm only teasing Kathy, thank you very much."  
"Better."  
"Or so you say," Amber remarked watching a national news cast from Kakariko. She always liked her native city's news coverage better. Amber's jaw grew slack as she witness the incredible damage that she unknowingly caused. "By The Three!"  
"Surprised at your own power Amber?"  
"My power?" She asked shocked. Her right hand began to feel as it were on fire and she yelled in surprise as the little triangle began glowing brightly.  
"Amber, what's wrong?" Kathy asked.  
"M-my hand! It feels like it's on fire!" She suddenly felt as if she was being thrown foreword at incredible speeds. Amber's raven hair flew back and she let out a scream, but she was traveling along the white tunnel to fast to even hear it.   
Then, just as suddenly as the traveling began, it stopped. Her hair hung in the air for a moment before it came to rest back on her shoulders. Nothing but a flat expanse spread out around her. Not a tree, a hill, not even a rock. She reached down and felt the ground. Sand. Glancing up, she noticed the dull golden sky, but no sun. Like the sky had its own source of luminosity. "What the hell is this place? At least I have my arm back again."  
"Amber."  
A look of surprise grew on her face and rolled forward, whirled around and took a defensive position, just like Carl taught her. "The Sheikah could not have done that move better." Emily smiled, her body clothed in the dress Sage bought her for their third wedding anniversary. Laced at the hem and sleeves and cut modestly at her shoulders, it was a light hue of blue. It was always her favorite. "I'm pleased to see you again. Please, come closer." The ancient mage invited warmly. Amber cautiously put down her guard and walked forward.  
"You seem, younger." Amber said crooking her head skeptically with narrowed eyes.  
Emily shrugged. "I had my choice in age. Might as well choose when I was at my most powerful. And best looking." She added with a wink.  
"I guess, so where am I?"   
"A separate plain of reality, for training."  
"Great, more training then?" Amber said, hands on hips.  
"Hmm, of sorts." Amber's hand began to tingle, the Triforce shining again. "The Power Triforce can corrupt you if you allow it....I'm reminded of the phrase 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Such is what happened to its owner before me, Ganondorf." Emily was silent for a moment. "Although I believe that he was corrupt from the beginning."  
"Fascinating," Amber said dis-interested.  
Emily frowned. "It would be good of you to listen to what I say, Young One." 'Did Carl have this much trouble with the girl?'  
"Alright."  
"Fine, now we begin, yes?" Emily smiled as Amber nodded. "Good. Close your eyes."   
"Okay," Amber closed her eyes slowly.  
"Relax, do you feel the Triforce?"  
"Yes, I can feel it. Something totally different. I can feel it pulling at me." Amber saw herself in her mind's eye extending her arms.  
"Fine, now let it into your mind."  
Amber's chest heaved forward and she moaned in pleasure as power and warmth flooded her body. "I feel so warm." She said softly with a smile.  
Emily nodded and her body began to grow yellow, making Amber grit her teeth and clench her fists. Electricity began moving in her body and her hair started to lift up as if she was being electrocuted. Emily's body now shown blue and Amber felt the cool water of the Hyrulian Sea. The glowing ceased around Emily's body and Amber fell to her knees.  
"What, what did you do to me?" Amber asked, heaving in air and looking up between the hair that had fallen wildly in front of her eyes.  
The other woman laughed softly and assisted Amber to her feet. "Learning my spells takes a lot of you. I have a feeling you will be needing them soon."  
"Huh? for what?" Amber asked wide-eyed.  
"You must go now, I have said too much already." Emily took Amber in an embrace. "Go now, your new friends will soon be at your door."  
"Wait!" Amber got out before whipped through the white tunnel once again. 


	3. New Allies, New Conflicts

CHAPTER 3 NEW ALLIES, NEW CONFLICTS  
  
  
Amber shook her head, did she dream all of that? No, she could still feel the   
tingling of Emily's magic through her body. "I wish you would tell me when you are   
going to zone out like that!" Kathy nearly yelled in Amber's ear. "But noooo, I'm just a   
computer program, don't worry about me."  
"Well its not like I'm choosing to do it ya know." Amber replied crossly. "So   
how long was I out this time?"  
"Close to four minutes. I thought Carl was a pain to look after....." 'Kathy   
certainly has been grouchy lately.' Amber thought just before the doorbell rang.  
"You think it could be them?" Amber asked aloud, walking to the door. She   
looked through the peep hole and her breath caught as she saw two police officers. 'Oh   
no! they've come to arrest me again!' The bell rang again.  
"You better get that." Kathy whispered. With a nod Amber opened the door,   
hiding the left side of her body, of course.  
"Hello?" She said sheepishly.  
The officer replied as he took off his hat. "Good afternoon Miss. We've been   
assigned to this area for the day and we picked the number of your house to go up and   
personally ask if there was something we could help you with."  
"O-oh n-no, nothing wrong here." Amber stammered out.  
The officer smiled, somewhat flirtatiously. The second one however was looking   
at her very closely. "Well, you know our number if you need anything." Amber crooked   
her head in confusion. "Eh, heh...911." The officer said, a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh, I see." Amber cracked a smile.  
"Nice talking to you." The speaking officer said as they put on their hats. Amber   
replied in the same and shut the door. "She was pretty cute, eh Keith?"  
"Yea, but she looked real familiar." Officer Keith said with a thoughtful frown.   
"Just can't place where I've seen her before."  
"You worry too much. You need some time off." The other officer said, walking   
up to the next door.  
"Yea, maybe."  
  
Amber shut the door and leaned her back to it. "Phew, close one."  
"I think the quiet one suspected something."   
"Me too, hope he doesn't put two and two together." Amber leaned off the door   
and returned to her position on the couch. "That holding cell smelled like piss." She   
scrunched her nose in disgust as the memory came to her head.  
"Not to mention the fact that Carl won't be able to save your butt this time."  
"Oh, shut up Kathy." Amber said angrily.  
Kathy was silent for a moment. "Sorry,"  
Amber huffed. "Uh huh," She frowned and slumped down in the couch again.   
This time she turned the TV on herself and just stared at the pictures on the screen, not   
really paying attention.  
She was in the same state of mind for an hour and a half until the doorbell   
sounded again. Amber snapped out of it and said, "Oh no, they did recognize me!"   
Panicking, she just looked toward the direction of the door. The bell rang again. "Eep!"   
Amber jumped in the couch.  
"Answer it Amber, if it is the police again, they will think something is wrong."   
The closer Amber got to the door, the harder her heart pounded, her hand wet with sweat   
and shaking as it gripped the door knob. Before she could, whoever was at the door rang   
the bell a third time and knocked. Amber jumped back, hand on chest. "By Din." She   
cursed under her breath and began opening the door again, shielding her left side once   
more.  
"H-hello?" Amber said as she was greeted by two sets of tired eyes looking at   
hers.  
The one with the green hair spoke first. "Hello, my name is Jilleana."  
"And I'm Mahrea." She bit her lip. "Umm, can I use the bathroom?" She asked   
urgently. Jilleana shook her head and closed her eyes in embarrassment.  
"Uh, sure." Amber said, still hiding her left side. "Right down that hall and to   
the right."  
"Thank you!" Marhea said pushing her way past her sister and rushed into the   
house.  
"So, are you gonna make her stand out there all day?" Kathy asked.  
"Oh yea! ha! Won't you come in?"   
"Why thank you." Jilleana said as Amber moved aside. Amber looked both ways   
down the street cautiously before closing the door. "So, how is your a-." Jilleana began   
to ask before she turned around. "By Din." She breathed and put her hands to her mouth   
in shock. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
***  
  
"Whew." A fireman sighed, taking off his helmet and wiping his soot covered   
face. "Seems like we're never gonna get this mess cleaned up."  
"Hey Bob." Another fireman greeted, tossing him a sandwich, "Break time, eh?"  
"Mmhm" Bob unwrapped the hamburger and took a bite. After swallowing, he   
asked, "What you think did all this?" He looked up at a hollowed out building.  
"Well, they say it was an earthquake." The other looked up at the same wreckage.   
"Somehow, I doubt it."  
"Howsat?"  
"Well, I figure that it if was an earthquake, then it would have affected a helluva   
lot more of the city than what it did. Might have been terrorists or and underground   
explosion from a gas leak maybe."  
"But the ground shook for such a long time."  
"Fine, so it was a big explosion!" The other said finishing his lunch.  
Bob chuckled and did the same "Hey, did you feel that?"  
"Yea, the ground is rumbling...." The hollowed sky scraper began to crumble.   
"Oh, shit shit shit!!!" The two, along with other rescue workers, army personnel,   
firefighters, and police officers began running as fast as they could. Billows of concrete   
and dust engulfed them, making it night as they ran.  
After a few moments of silence people began coming out of their hiding places.   
"Good Goddesses." The other fireman breathed. "Hope no-one was in that mess when it   
went."  
"No doubt." Bob said. The ruble flew up into the air like an eruption of a   
volcano and a tremendous roar filled their ears.  
"What the hell is that?!" All eyes filled with terror as King Dodongo began to   
crawl from the wreckage and roared again, flames shooting out of his mouth. The flames   
hit a nearby burned out building and blew it apart.  
"We need some heavy artillery down at ground zero! You won't believe this, but   
we've got well, we've got some kind of fire breathing monster down here!"  
"We read you Lieutenant and are tracking its movements. Fighters are being   
scrambled."  
  
"Amber! Amber!" Kathy said insanely in her ear. "You won't believe this but   
there is a monster in the destruction zone downtown!"  
"You've got to be kidding." Amber mouthed. "What do you want me to do about   
it? Thera isn't in any condition to fight."  
"Umm, excuse me?" Jilleana asked.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I forgot I have to go and pick up something. You and your   
sister can make yourselves at home." Amber said nearly running out the door.  
"What was that about?" Mahrea asked coming from the hall.  
  
"Give me enough power to jump to the roof Kathy." Amber instructed. She felt   
the flow of added power to her legs and with a grunt of exertion leaped to the top of the   
building and landed a bit awkward, "Wooh." The secret door that led to the pit opened   
up and Amber jumped in and was lowered by the small platform provided.  
The pit door opened. "Kathy, we got footage of this thing?" Amber asked as she   
began striping out of her clothes."  
"Yea, an ugly one too." Monitors flashed on and Amber saw what she was up   
against.  
"You want me to fight that!?" Amber stood there with her panties at her knees.   
"There's no way in hell I could ever do anything to it! Even if I had both arms!" Sliding   
on the skin tight body suit was quite harder than the last time. "Damn it get on!" Amber   
cursed hopping around as she tried pulling the suit up her left leg.  
"This would be humorous if the city wasn't in such danger." Kathy said   
nonchalant.  
"Oh shut up, and bring up Thera." After finally sliding the suit up around her   
neck, Amber asked. "Is it any shape to fight?"  
"Power is at 100%. However, life support systems are at 80% and there is   
damage to the visuals. Also, some readings may be off, such as distancing and   
targeting."  
"Well, I guess it could be worse.....alright." She stepped into the armor. "OOO,   
cold, think you could do something about it being so cold when I first get in?"  
"Nope." Came the simple reply as the suit closed its seals around her body. "You   
know the drill."  
"Yea, yea." Amber tucked her hair into the suit and put on her helmet. The   
visuals kicked on and were blurred by static a bit. ~This is going to be a pain.~ Tapping   
on the side of the helmet to see if it helped (it didn't), Amber made her way to the   
launcher. Stepping in, the tunnel began to glow ant the high pitched squeal started up,   
blue electricity dancing up and down the tunnel and over her body.  
"Launch in 5, 4...." The platform fell away from Amber's feet 'Oh, I hate this   
part!' Amber thought as her stomach began to get queasy. "....3,2,1." Her armored body   
shot up through the tunnel and out over the city's skyline.  
'Okay, how do I do this again?' Amber landed on a roof top and tripped up and   
skidded along the concrete. ~Ung.~ She slowly stood back up.  
"You alright?" Kathy asked.  
~Yea, any damage?~  
Her computer companion ran a quick analysis of the armor. "None found in any   
systems from the impact."   
~Well, at least my klutziness didn't screw it up.~ Amber jumped up and landed   
on the nearest building. 'Much better landing.' ~Wheeee!!!~ She shouted joyfully as she   
flipped in the air and landed again. ~Got it now!~  
"Good, now start heading a bit more to the west."  
~Alright.~  
  
***  
  
"Fall back, the heavy artillery is heading this way!" A radio officer said.  
"What? heavy artillery?!"  
"You heard him, now get your people out of here!" A sergeant shouted.  
A few seconds later, streaks of light went through the air and slammed into the   
ground surrounding the monster, kicking up clouds of dust and concrete. King Dodongo   
roared in anger and spewed forth fire form his mouth, vaporizing a fire truck and its crew.   
"I think we're just making it angry!" Someone shouted.  
"Shut up and keep running!" A soldier yelled. "Damn it!" He shouted again   
when more artillery fire rained down around the beast once more.  
Just then, Amber got her first look at her opposition ~Goddesses help me…~ She   
landed on a rooftop and crouched down to make herself a little less visible. ~How the   
hell am I even supposed to hurt it?~  
"Well, I don't think that your rail gun will do much to it." Kathy said.  
~Gee, really, you think?~ Amber asked sarcastically. ~Maybe if I shoot it in the   
eye?~  
"Might work. Activating targeting systems." King Dodongo and buildings where   
outlined in white as ranges to each target were highlighted whatever her irises focused   
on. "Range 1,700 feet, locking on." Amber raised her right arm and let the guidance   
system move it to just the right spot. "Magnifying." King Dodongo was isolated in the   
field of vision and magnified until only his head remained. "Whenever you're ready."  
Amber nodded and exhaled slowly before firing. The white hot rails hummed   
through the air, getting closer and closer. But, the beast moved his head and the attack   
sunk into its hardened skin. It stopped and growled. ~Oh Damn.~ She could hear the   
beast's huge nostrils taking in air as it sniffed around. He turned his head in her direction   
and smelled the air again. ~Eep, I think it knows I'm here!~ Amber said, ducking down   
again. ~Please don't let it see me! Please don't let it see me!~ She repeated in a   
whisper. She peaked up and saw the beast eyeing the building on which she was perched.   
A screech went through the air as two HRAF jets passed over head and spotted their   
target.  
  
"Target confirmed, damn what a nasty one! Locking on." The lead pilot said as   
the targeting system zeroed in. "Fire!" The two jets fired a pair of missiles at the   
dinosaur. It inhaled deeply and shot out fire from its mouth and blew up the missiles in   
mid flight. "Damn! Fire again!" They fired another pair with the same effect.   
"Fire your guns!" The automatic guns from the jets hit their target, but causing   
little harm. "We aren't even scratching the darn thing! We're pulling out!"   
"Roger that." The other pilot said with a bit of thankfulness in his voice. The   
planes banked and retreated over the city and back to base.  
  
~Great, not even the HRAF can hurt it.~ The lumbering monster turned it's   
attention back to the damaged structure where Amber was, ~Uh, oh.~ The black   
monster inhaled deeply again.  
"Amber watch out! He's going to breathe fire at you!" A stream of flame   
bellowed from his mouth right at Amber.  
~Time to be moving!~ She said quickly, jumping off the now burning high-rise.   
The flames followed her down to the ground. Amber closer her eyes and held up her   
hand as she screamed in terror.  
The Power Triforce glowed on her hand, and her body began glowing blue.   
Water gushed up from the ground and shielded Amber from the fire. After a second, she   
opened her eyes and blinked as when she saw a wall of water in front of her, steam   
hissing and vapor gently caressing Thera and the air. Tentively reaching out, her armored   
hand touched the wall of water. ~Weird.~ She felt that she could will the water as she   
chose. Pushing the water wall forward, she shaped it into a stream and shot it at her   
enemy. He opened his gaping jaws to shoot fire again, but the water shot into his mouth   
and extinguished the eternal flames in the belly of the beast. The King of the Dodongos   
roared in rage as it tried over and over again to fry the woman in black armor and   
collapsed a building with its tail.  
  
"What the heck?" Mahrea leaned in closer to the TV screen as the scene played   
out from the angle of the helicopters that flew over the area. She saw the stream of water   
shoot out from a point in front of a pile of rubble and slammed into the monster's mouth.  
"Looks like a monster is on the loose." Jilleana said calmly. "I'm sure the army   
can handle it."  
"Please, they tried already, it did squat." Marhea said laughing. "I bet if Catalia's   
army had to take care of it, that thing would be dust."  
"Heh, true." Jilleana saw the monster eradicate a building with its tail. "Damn,   
it's pissed!"  
Mahrea smirked and got up and leaped on her sister's lap and roared. Jilleana   
screamed. "Get off of me!" As she shoved her sister off onto the floor. "You and your   
boney butt." Jilleana frowned and looked back to the TV.  
"Oh come on Jilleana don't get mad. Braid my hair?" Mahrea smiled a bit and   
sat down on the floor in between Jilleana's legs.  
"So, where did Amber go?" Mahrea asked. "Ouch! Don't pull so hard!"  
"Oops, sorry. Anyway, she only said that she had to get something, don't know   
what." Jilleana concentrated on braiding for a moment. "But she better get back soon,   
there are some things I need to ask her."  
"Huh, like what?"  
"Come on, you didn't notice?"  
Mahrea crooked her eyebrow a bit as the camera panned over the scene of   
destruction. "Notice what?"  
Jilleana sighed and rolled her eyes. "She was missing her arm!"  
"Eewww." Mahrea said as she laughed, "Nuh uh."  
"Yes huh, you know, the one that Carl and I reconstructed?"  
"Oh, well I guess that's not as bad right?"  
"Heh, I don't think she would agree with that statement."  
"Oh wow!" Mahrea exclaimed as she leaned forward quickly, yelping as   
Jilleana's hands still held her hair and jerked her head back. "Ouch!" King Dodongo   
was being electrocuted.  
"It's your own fault, doing that!" Jilleana said defensively.  
  
~Wow.~ Amber breathed as she looked at her hand. Beads of water slowly slid   
down her forearm. 'Is this one of the spells?' She wondered. An alarm sounding from   
her helmet took from her thoughts. Her opponent had curled itself in a ball and was   
rolling right at her!! Amber's face was fearful and pale but quickly turned to grim   
determination and she balled up her fist.  
"Amber why the hell are you just standing there!? Move!" Kathy screamed.  
~I'm light on power, I have to do something.~ Her black armor began to glow   
yellow and she shot her fist forward. Electricity flew from her closed fist and surrounded   
the monster, but it kept coming at her. ~Oh, think you're tough eh?!~ Amber snarled and   
the Triforce glowed through her armor again. ~Let's see if you can take...~ She grew   
brighter. ~this!!~ A huge push of electricity bolted from her hand with a bwoosh and   
slammed onto King Dodongo. He flew off onto the side of a building and began kicking   
and screaming until his massive heart exploded from the electricity. Pleased with herself   
Amber started to run across the rubble and leap atop an undamaged building, the streaks   
of her jets following out behind her.  
  
"Did all that just really happen?"  
"I think so."  
"It looked like The Trezen."  
"Oh, there's no such thing!"  
"There is!"  
"Go and touch it."  
"I ain't gonna touch it!"   
"Private! get a crane to get that thing out of here!"  
"Yes sir!" All over the site and country conversations like this were taking place.  
In the royal court, one such conversation was going on. "Tell me Lenard, just   
what is going on in my kingdom?"  
"I'm not quite sure Sire," He replied thoughtfully. "Strange things like this   
haven't happened since the time of-"  
"And what of this Trezen fellow?" The prince interrupted his adviser.  
Lenard furrowed his brow for a moment. "You know as much about him as I do."  
"Hmm, I see...I would like to meet this person who thinks he is some vigilante   
knight." The prince looked at the ring on his right hand that signified his royal birth and   
right to the thrown of Hyrule for a moment in thought. "Make it so."  
"Yes Your Highness." Lenard gave a slight bow and turned around and headed   
out of the thrown room, his cape fluttering out slightly behind him. The large doors   
closed behind him hollowly as a frown crossed his lips. 'Little bastard.' He thought,   
walking down the white polished marble floor. 'All the years serving these royal brats.'   
He came to a door and went inside. "And for what? this little room."  
"You sound unhappy in your work, Lenard." He turned to see a curvaceous   
figure in the door way.  
"Hmf," Lenard sneered and turned to his computer. "What do you want Tanya?"   
The middle aged man said with a sigh.  
The slim woman let her hair fall over her left shoulder and a small smirk crossed   
her lips. "Oh, nothing." Lenard rolled his dark eyes and slid his hand over his pointed   
goatee. "His royal highness wants me to find The Trezen." He said sarcastically and sat   
down to his consol. Lenard stiffened as he felt Tanya's hands caressing his shoulders.   
"Not now." He said aggravated, swatting away her hands. Turning on the screen, a   
sunken face appeared. Tanya pouted and went over to Lenard's bed and let herself fall,   
her hair spreading out on the sheets. "I need your assistance." He told the face on the   
screen.  
"Yes M'lord?"  
"The prince would like to meet The Trezen. Dig up all you can and report to me."  
"Yes, sir." The screen went blank.  
Lenard smiled evilly, his eyes glowing red. "I will succeed where Ganon failed."  
  
***  
  
Amber landed on the roof of Carl's building. "Ah, home sweet home." She   
touched the panel and the hidden door slid open.  
"Amber, what are you going to tell our two guests when you walk into the house   
with nothing?" Kathy asked as Amber descended into the pit.  
A shrug. "I'll just say something like they didn't have any." The armor clanked   
in the metal floor as Amber walked over to the port for the damaged Thera. The legs   
were clasped in place and a clamp came down and took off her helmet. The seams in the   
armor opened up with a hiss and Amber stepped out. The armor sunk down in the floor   
and was covered up with a sliding sheet of metal.  
Amber looked at her clothes on the floor. "This is going to be a pain in the ass."   
After ten minutes of trying to pull off the black body suit and a lot of cursing she finally   
got it off. "Whew! That was a hell of a fight."  
"Are you referring to the fight with that beast or the fight with your clothing?"   
Kathy asked jokingly from a nearby monitor. Amber looked up at her from the floor and   
stuck out her tongue. "Well, I'm glad to see that you are mature."  
"How am I gonna get back with out those two knowing?"  
"Easy." Kathy explained while Amber pulled on her sweatpants with some   
difficulty. "Just climb up the launcher tube and hop down off the building like Carl did.  
Amber crooked her eyebrow. "When did he do that?"  
"Remember the mobile that went rouge a few days ago, down by the   
construction?"  
"Mmm, yea." A light clicked on in her head. "Oh, he killed the mobile, cut   
himself on the head," she shivered. "before coming in. Anything to keep his identity   
secret to me." She chuckled. "Even slicing his head open."   
"Exactly, now if you are ready," Amber nodded as her head poked through the top   
of her shirt. "Good." The launcher door slid open with a whir and Amber stepped in.  
"Seems awfully different with out wearing a half-ton suit of armor." She said   
looking up the long shaft that was now lighted only by the sun. Taking hold of the first   
rung, Amber began climbing up. By the time she reached the top her arm ached badly.   
Rotating it slowly around, she made her way to the ledge of the building. "I must be   
insane."  
"Just let the leg cybernetics do the work." Kathy said softly.  
"Right." Amber said nervously and took a deep breath, closed her eyes and   
leaped from the top of Carl's building. She could feel her knee and ankle cybernetics   
kick in as soon as she was airborne. She grit her teeth, bracing herself for the hard   
landing and closed her eyes, but with raised eyebrows she landed quite softly, her   
cybernetics taking the full force of the landing. She opened her eyes and let out a sound   
of approval and a short nod. "Well, that was easy enough." Kathy let out a snort.   
"What?"  
"Nothing Amber," Kathy replied testily.  
Amber smirked as she walked through the door and saw the twins sitting around   
the TV. Jilleana's green hair slipped off the back of the couch as she turned around to   
see Amber exhaling from a deep sigh. "Ah, so you're back." Mahrea looked up with a   
chip half in and half out of her mouth. "So, where is the thing you so desperately   
needed?" She asked suspiciously. "Where they sold out?"  
"Uh, yea." Amber said cautiously then looked at the TV. "Oh, I heard something   
happened down there." She said quickly changing the subject as a red headed woman   
interviewed a fire fighter.  
"Yea, they are saying that The Trezen came and killed a monster. Heh, but we all   
know that The Trezen doesn't exist." Jilleana's eyes drilled right through Amber.   
Mahrea took a quick look at her sister with a raised eyebrow.  
'That's right Amber, dig a deeper one.' "Oh, of course," 'Sorry Carl, I have to   
play along for now. Guess I'm getting as bad as you huh?' "Everyone knows there is no   
such thing as The Trezen." Kathy made an angry noise in her right ear.  
Seemingly satisfied, Jilleana turned back around to the TV. Making her way to   
the kitchen for a drink of water (monster busting takes a lot out of you!) and caught   
Mahrea saying, "Don't be so mean to her. She's being nice to us."  
'Well, at least I have one person on my side. Seems so anyway.' Amber thought,   
getting a glass and filling it with water from the tap. The sink started getting blurry   
rapidly. "Oh crap, she's falling Jill!" Was the last thing Amber heard before everything   
went black. 


	4. A Trip Downtown

CHAPTER 4 A TRIP DOWNTOWN  
Amber found herself in a torch lighted hallway wearing the same blue dress she wore when in the market square. "Great, now what?" Amber wondered aloud, the fabric of her dress sweeping along the stone floor. "Wonder where I am now?"  
Amber yelped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to move forward but tripped up in the unfamiliar clothing and landed on her face. She heard a giggle and turned around. "Damn it Emily would you please stop scaring me like that!"  
Emily, with her hair up in a bun, covered her smile with a hand. After smoothing out her dress Emily offered her hand out to Amber. She took it roughly and pulled herself up hard. "Hmf, you certainly are ill tempered today." Emily said a tad agitated.  
"Gee, let's see, I lost the rest of my family to Ganon, I lost my arm, I lost Carl, and I just had to kill a fricking monster! I think I have the right to be a little 'Ill tempered'!" Her body began taking on a red hue.  
"Cool it child." Emily said, waving her hand and causing an arctic wind to swirl around Amber briefly.  
The magic weave flowing around Amber died immediately as her thought process was interrupted. "Ch-ch-child?!" Her teeth chattered.  
"Be quiet!" Emily said sharply, causing Amber to shut up quit quickly. Looking down she continued. "Do you think that I do not know the pain of loss? Never aging past forty two, seeing your husband, children, grandchildren, and a few great grandchildren die, all your friends. Everyone…" She fell silent for a moment.  
Feeling like a jerk, Amber apologized. Emily, still looking down, smiled, sniffed, and dabbed her left eye with a kerchief. Looking up she resumed. "Now to answer you question," She began walking down the fall, Amber following. "this is Hyrule Castle, five thousand years ago of course." A patrol of two armored guards with spears walked toward them. Amber began moving out of the way but Emily kept on walking. Amber was about to say something, but the guards past right through the women's bodies. The raven haired girl's eyes grew wide as the two continued to walk silently down the hall and turn into another. "Surprised?" Amber nodded. "Even though we are in ancient times," Emily began walking again. "we can only observe, kind of like watching a movie while actually being in it. Do you understand now?"  
"I think I do."  
Emily nodded. "Good." She walked right through a wall. "Now," She looked around, but didn't see Amber. She leaned halfway out of the wall. "Come now," She offered her hand with a smile. She grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her through the wall.  
Amber's breath caught in her throat as she passed through the bricks and come out on the other side. "Now, see the man laying there on the table?"  
"Yes." Amber whispered. She watched Emily walk up and place her hands on the body. Amber walked up next and saw an old man with pointed ears and white bangs that hung over his closed eyes. The sword that rested on his body had a certain air about it. The hilt, bluer than the bluest sky, had a yellow symbol of the Triforce emblazoned on it just under the blade.  
"This blade is the Master Sword. The Sword of Evil's Bane. Place your hands on it." Emily commanded.  
Amber excitedly placed her hands on the cold steal of the blade and could feel the hum of its evil smiting powers. "Is that?"  
"Yes, it is Link." The door opened and an old Zelda and a middle aged Emily entered the room. Emily had her arm around Zelda's aged shoulders part in support and part helping her frail body along.  
"At least he is with The Three now Zelda." The ancient Emily said softly, looking down at Link on the other side of where Amber and the modern Emily stood.  
"Yes," Zelda said tiredly. "I'm sure that he is sparring with Sage as well." She smiled.  
"Come," The modern Emily said, putting a hand on Amber's back and guiding her through the wall and back into the hall.  
"That sword, was it the real thing?"  
Emily nodded. "You will need this blade, for something more powerful than Ganon ever hoped he could be."  
Amber's jaw dropped in terror. "N-no!"  
"Yes, it does seem unfathomable, does it not? Your new friends will be extremely helpful to you in this new endeavor. Not to mention the Master Sword."  
"Where can I find it?"  
"In Old Kakariko Town. That's as close as I can tell you for now."  
"I see…" Amber said, eyes down and to the right.  
Emily smiled motherly and wrapped her arms around Amber's body. "You are the only hope we have. Your bloodline will be very helpful as well, when you realize it that is." She let go. Amber nervously moved her hair back behind her ear. "Go back to your friends now."  
It went black again.  
  
Amber set up quickly, the cold towel that was on her forehead fell into her lap. "Wha-where?" She looked around nervously.  
"Shhh." Mahrea said softly, gently pushing her back down. "Relax. You fell, me and my sis had to take you over here. Do you know why you passed out like that?"  
"Uh, no." Amber lied. Trying to sit up again. Mahrea went to push her back down, but Amber waved her away. "I'll be okay."  
Mahrea gave her a skeptical look. "Well, alright." She got up and went back to her chair eating popcorn and watching an animated movie on the TV.  
"Umm, where's Jill?" Amber asked setting the washcloth over in the kitchen. "I need to ask her something."  
Mahrea almost choked when she heard the request. "Uh, Jill is in Carl's room, uh taking a nap. She was really tired from the drive."  
Amber started to his room. "Okay."  
Mahrea leaved up, spilling the popcorn all over and rushed over and blocked her way. "Um, let me."  
"And why?" Amber's eyebrow crooked at the younger woman.   
"Well, Jill is always cranky when someone wakes her up. You don't want to face that, trust me."  
"You make her sound just plain mean." Amber laughed and turned around.  
With a sigh Mahrea went into Carl's room and closed the door. But Jilleana was not there. "Kathy, I know you can hear me. Open the elevator to the Pit please." The secret panel slid away, opening up the elevator. Mahrea stepped in and the doors closed and she was whisked down into the Pit. The doors opened and she stepped out. "Jill!"   
"What?" Came the sharp reply. I'm working!" Mahrea went up to her. "Amber is up, she wants to talk to you."  
"Why?" She asked looking at a screen with a wire frame arm and formulas running the course of it.  
"I don't know, she didn't say." Mahrea answered with a cross look.  
"Fine." Jilleana huffed as she got up and headed for the elevator, Mahrea right behind her.  
  
"May I ask what the hell that was all about?" Kathy fumed a few moments after Mahrea walked down the hall.  
"What was what all about?"  
Kathy replayed the conversation of Amber denying the existence of The Trezen. "That!"  
"Oh, well a little lie never hurt anyone."  
"Funny, Carl said the same thing when he lied to you."  
Amber sighed. "He did that to protect me. Now I have to pick up where he left off."  
"Hylians are such complex beings." Kathy said sadly.  
"Just because we have emotions?"  
"That and you always have alterior motives for your behavior. Good or bad."  
"Well I'm sorry that we can't be pure ration thought like you." The door to Carl's room opened then slammed shut. "Quiet, here they come." Amber mouthed.  
Mahrea entered with a nervous look on the face and Jilleana right behind her with a cross look on hers. Amber smiled up at both of them. "It looks like you were right about her Mahrea, she does look might grumpy."  
Mahrea let out an "Eep!" and laughed nervously. Jilleana furrowed her eyebrows and let out an annoyed huff. "What do you want?" She asked curtly.  
Amber smile died. "Carl said that there was a chance you could revive him."  
Jilleana sat down and looked out the window. "How did…he die?" Amber bit her bottom lip anxiously.  
"Was it from the earthquake?" Mahrea asked.  
"Umm, kinda."  
"Well?" Jilleana pressed. "Don't make me ask Kathy."  
Amber gasped and her eyes grew wide. Mahrea looked down at her sister. "How do you know Kathy?"  
Jilleana smirked. "I know a lot of things, Ambrosia Hailee."  
Amber frowned and sighed reluctantly. "Fine, he didn't die in the earthquake, his death was before it. In a fight."  
"Must have been some fight." Mahrea put in. "Is that were you lost your arm?"  
"Yes." Amber donned and unconsciously slid her fingers over the circuits covered up by the cloth of her shirt.  
"The only fight I can imagine him losing is one against Ganon."   
Mahrea's blood ran cold. "Ganon!?"  
"Just now much do you know?" Amber questioned.  
"Enough." Was the simple answer. "Now, let's go repair that arm of yours."  
  
Mahrea pulled out a clean white sheet and slid it over an operating table. "Please, sit down here." She said with a great big smile, motioning to the table.  
"Okay," Amber said somewhat unsure.  
"Take off your shirt too." Mahrea added, walking off to the side and punching in some figures. Kathy blinked on one of the screens.  
"Great, why does everybody need to see me naked?" Amber mumbled to herself with a pout and began stripping off her shirt.  
Kathy smirked from the screen. "At least you are much more cooperative this time." Amber scowled at Kathy. "My, my."  
"Now, now you two." Jilleana came in wearing a surgical gown and mask, hair net, safety goggles, latex gloves, and hair net. "No need to argue now, we have lots to do."  
"Lie down." Mahrea said. Amber did so and Mahrea placed an anesthetic mask over her mouth. "This is gonna take a long time, that's why we are putting you under. Don't worry." She smiled sincerely, her purple eyes sparkling in the artificial light in the workshop/basement. Amber found trust in those eyes and breathed deep. It was less than five seconds before she fell into a deep sleep.  
"Okay." Jilleana said picking up a circuit welder. "Let's get this shindig started."  
  
***  
  
Amber's eyes opened and found herself lying in a patch of soft earth in what looked like a forest. A blue fog hung in the air, clinging to the branches. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at her quiet surroundings. "Hmm," She looked around her for a moment and got up.  
Walking along, she came across a path and turned onto it. "Now this I can learn to like." She smiled at the peacefulness as she strolled. She even didn't mind not knowing where she was. That was, until she heard a rustling off to the side. She stropped dead in her tracks. Looking around, it was too quiet for her taste. The birds that had been singing had stopped. "Hello?" Nothing. Amber began walking again, although much more suspiciously. She heard another noise. "Alright, whoever you are come out! I know you're there!"  
Amber spun out of the way as a dagger was flung at her and sunk into the tree beside her. Crouching down, she looked up to see seven moblins standing up out of the underbrush. All had sword in hand. Quickly Amber pulled out the dagger in the trunk and growled. "Here doggie doggie." Amber said with an angry sneer, getting ready for her fight.  
"You speak brave for such a small girl." One snorted.  
"I more than just speak it." She held the dagger out in front of her. The pack howled and charged forward. Amber stood her ground and waited for the monsters. One pulled away from the rest. He was the first to taste Amber's skill/ He swung his blade overhead and Amber quickly lifter up her arm and slit his throat, the blood spurting out and the moblin fell to his knees and clutched at the gaping hole in its neck, crimson liquid staining the ground.  
Two more charged at her. Twirling to her right, she tripped the one to her right. The moblin fell on his sword, the blade sticking out its back. She ran after the other and tackled it from behind. As quick as lightning she plunged the dagger deep into its skull. Picking up the sword it dropped, Amber quickly jumped back up and stood to face the remaining four enemies.  
They stopped eight feet from her and stood there. Amber smirked. "Well, still so sure?" The four turned and started running. Four arrows flew past Amber's pointed ears and sunk into the backs of the fleeing enemies. "Wha-" Turning around she saw a Hylian with a smile on his face and blonde bangs covering his eyes. He wore a green cap and tunic and leaned on his bow with a mischievous smile.  
"You are good. Better than I thought you would be." He walked onto the path.  
Amber gasped. "You're Link!"  
Link chuckled. "And observant too!"  
"I wonder how many more ancient people I'm going to be seeing." Amber shook her head.  
"Hah! Well yes, but this is for training."  
A confused look on Amber's face. "Huh? Training?"  
Link nodded and put his bow on the ground along with his shield. "Yes." Link dew the Master Sword slowly. "Carl taught you well. But you need to learn from me to wield the Master Sword properly. Look down at the sword you took."  
Amber did so and was surprised to see that the moblin's sword was now the Master Sword. "Wooh." She stood in her 'ready' position.  
Link laughed. "It would seem that you are ready." Link smiled dashingly. "Very well." Link made his move.  
He slashed at Amber's faster than she thought. "Ah!" She put up her sword to block and her hand stung from the force of metal on metal.  
"Good." He stopped. "Just don't swing the sword though, feel it." Link instructed. "That is a very important part of using this special sword." Amber nodded. "Now concentrate." Link attacked her again and Amber could feel a pulling and she brought up the blade faster and with more confidence. "Better." Amber countered with an attack of her own which was blocked quickly by Link and received a kick to her side for her effort.  
She stepped back. "Ouch, hey! What's the deal?"  
"Not allowed to play rough huh?" Link sighed and slid the Master Sword back into its sheath that was on his back. "I supposed we could do the whole philosophy thing." He pouted and sat down cross-legged. "We had to get to it eventually." Link motioned for Amber to sit down. "Please."  
"Alright." She sat down like Link.  
"Now close your eyes." Link said doing the same. "Heh, and no peaking."  
"Yes Sir." Amber joked and closed hers.  
Link frowned. Do they always have to be so smart-assed? He wondered. "Now breathe deep and relax."  
Amber winced as a sharp pain entered her chest. Embrace me.  
"What?" Amber's heart quickened.  
Embrace me and you shall be victorious. She looked down and her eyes widened in terror. The Master Sword was embedded in her chest up to the hilt! Amber's breath caught in her throat as she moved her hands to take the blade from her body, but they frozen at her sides. Unable to move she sat, her eyes wide with fear and pain as the pain intensified, burning her inside.   
Please, D-Din, make it stop!! She though as tear rolled down her face and over her neck.   
Embrace me, Embrace me. The voice said over and over, sinking into her mind, body, and down into the very depths of her soul. Amber somehow managed to take a deep breath and found that the pain stopped. She looked down and the sword was still there, but the pain, the pain had gone completely from her. Her face had a look of confusion as she reached up and grasped the blue hilt of the Master Sword and yanked it from her body. As she looked at the blade it slowly faded from her hand….  
***  
  
  
  
"Mmmm…." Amber's eyes slowly opened, looking up at the ceiling in the basement. "Oh!" She remembered the operation and tried to lift her left arm to see if it was there. She got her answer as a flash of metal hit her forehead. "Ow!" She said laughing loudly. Amber say up and felt the air cool her body. Getting up, she groggily went to the closet and put on a shirt.  
"Sounds like you're finally awake." Kathy said.  
"How long was I out?" Amber's head popped out from the top of this plain green shirt.  
"The operation alone took ten hours, you were out for another three after that."  
Amber stretched with a long yawn. "No wonder I'm still out of it." She started moving her arm, testing it out.  
"How does it feel?" Asked Kathy.  
Amber threw some rapid-fire punches and nodded. "Feels as good as the one Carl built."  
"That would be because Jilleana helped him design and build your cybernetic parts during your reconstruction.  
"Oh, speaking of which, where is she?"  
"Sleeping! Hello! Its eight am and she just spent ten hours working on you!"   
"Geez, just asking! Don't bite my head off." Amber yawned again and shook her head. "Gotta get the cobwebs out." She started walking up the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly and her cheeks reddened. "Heh, heh. Guess its time for breakfast. Hmm, what to have though…" She scrounged around until she found some pancake mix. "Ah! Perfect!" She began to mix the ingredients together and noticed Jilleana's purse. "Oh, better more that, don't want it to damaged." Amber reached out for it with her left hand and knocked it off the counter. "Oops, don't know my own strength." Placing the bowl on the counter, she bent down to pick up the spilled contents. Picking up the open wallet she glanced up a familiar face. "Carl?" Whispered Amber looking at the picture. She chuckled at the goofy smile he wore and slide it out of the plastic slip it was in and turned it over and read what was on the back:  
  
"To my little Jillybean with all my heart."  
  
She crooked her eyebrow and frowned. "Hmm, no wonder she got here so fast." She put the picture back into the plastic sleeve and out the rest of the contents back in the black bag and put it off to the side. She went back to making the pancakes, straight face.  
  
***  
  
Knock, knock. Lenard groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and growled. "8:13a.m…what the hell?"  
"Mmm, what is it lover?" Tanya asked, her arm over Lenard's bare chest.  
The door was knocked on again. "Hold on a minute!" Lenard yelled angrily at the door. Getting out of the bed, he slipped on his blue silk robe over his naked form. Lenard walked to the door and roughly opened it. At the door was a royal guard. "What?" He asked with a scowl. Tanya sat up in bed, the sheet slipping down to expose her chest with a seductive smile on her lips.  
The guard glanced at her and blushed heavily then looked back at Lenard. "His Highness wished to speak with you. Immediately."  
Lenard's face grew harder. "Very well." He shut the door and turned around to see Tanya exposed. "Do you have any scruples?" He asked walking to his closet. Tanya smirked and got out of the bed and came up behind him, moving her hands over his chest.  
"Mmm, come on Lenny." She cooed playfully. "Let's have some fun." She started undoing his robe and reached down to stroke him. He inhaled sharply and let her continue before turning around and pushing her down on the bed…  
  
A half hour later Lenard entered the Prince's chamber. "You are late, Lenard." He said with a frown.  
Lenard bowed. "I am sorry, your Highness. I was…detained."  
"Hmf, very well." He stood up and pulled the drapes, letting in the morning sun and making Lenard squint. "My kingdom is in turmoil, Lenard." The prince folded his hands behind his back.  
"Sire?" Lenard asked standing back up.  
"Arrange a trip to the site of the destruction for me."  
"I am not sure that is the wisest decision, Sire." Lenard responded after a moment of silence. Prince Andrew looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "But, if that is what you wish, I shall make the necessary arrangements." Prince Andrew turned his eyes back at the window.  
  
"In other news, Prince Andrew has announced that he will be visiting the earthquake grounds this afternoon. He will be accompanied by his personal advisor as well as six royal guardsmen."  
Amber looked over at the radio with a sly smile. "Hmm, seems like I need to take a trip downtown."  
"And why is that?" Mahrea asked from the hallway.  
Amber jumped and turned around. "Don't do that!"  
Mahrea smiled. "Heh heh, sorry about that." She went over to the life sized marble carvings of the three goddesses and traces the face of Farore. "So? Why are you going downtown?"  
Amber watched her and responded, "The Prince is visiting the wreckage. I'd like to get a look at him."  
Mahrea heard the hint of cold in Amber's voice and crooked her eyebrow. "Mind if I come along too? After all, it's not everyday you get to see royalty."  
"Umm, I guess so, aren't you still tired?"  
"Yea, nature called and I heard the radio and saw you. So, I thought I'd come in and talk." She rubbed her right eye. "Yuck, morning breath, I'll be right back."  
Amber sighed and crossed her arms. "I was hoping that I was going solo, but I guess not."  
A few minutes later, Mahrea exited the bathroom. "So, when does your illustrious leader show up?"  
"The report on the radio said he is scheduled to be there at around noon."  
Mahrea plopped down on the reclining chair and closed her legs. "Good, I can sleep a little longer." She put up the legs and closed her eyes.  
"Uh, right." Amber said. She looked around and sighed. "Well, I guess I could go train."  
  
An hour and a half later, Mahrea woke up to loud music coming from a room across from the living room. "How the hell does she think I can sleep with all that noise?" Mahrea asked out loud to herself angrily. She grumpily walked over and opened the door and was net with a wave of loud rock music and stale air that smelled of sweat. She covered her ears and screamed. "Hey!" Amber kept flipping and swinging the wooden sword wildly but skillfully. Mahrea huffed and yelled even louder. "Heeey!!"  
Amber turned her head in the middle of a leap and slash. She walked over to the stereo and pushed the stop button. The deafening noise stopped and Mahrea put her hands back down at her sides. Her ears started ringing. "How can your ears take that?"  
"I tend not to be able to even hear it." She smirked and wiped her forehead with an equally sweaty arm. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
She gave Amber a 'Gee you think?' look. "Don't you think we should get going soon?"  
Amber looked over at the clock. "Guess so," She placed the sword back on the rack.  
  
***  
  
The limo stopped and the driver stepped out to open the door. Lenard stepped out in a black pinstriped suit and buttoned the coat. He heard an annoyed cough and quickly stepped aside so that the prince could step out.  
The press immediately swarmed and started taking pictures and yelling to their ruler to answer questions. Lenard stepped in front of them and signaled the royal guards to clear the way. As the prince smiled and waved to the cheering crowd on the other side of the roped off barrier, his eye caught a woman with raven hair. She had her arms crossed under her breasts and wore a stone face and what Andrew could see appeared to be with a girl with blue hair and a judging look in her eyes. Very unusual he thought. The ladies always seem to swoon for him. He shrugged it off and ducked underneath the yellow tape barrier that led to the destruction where it was a bit safer.  
A man with a shaved head and a black suit, his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He put his finger to his ear as the prince passed. "Are you in place?"   
"Yes." Came the response.  
"Good, when you get the chance, fire."  
"Yes, sir."  
Amber felt a surge of cybernetic power to her false joints and a warning sounded in her ear. "Amber, I have just intercepted a disturbing message." Kathy said.  
"What is it Kathy?"  
Mahrea looked over at Amber. "Something wrong?"  
"Yea." Amber looked straight forward and blinked when Kathy replayed the message. "Sounds like someone is going to try and shoot the prince from on of the buildings."  
"How? All the buildings are closed off." Mahrea accented by looking up suspiciously at the damaged structures."  
"Don't know, but keep your eyes peeled." Amber said as the Prince went farther into the devastation. She followed at a distance, trying not to be seen.  
"Please be careful, Your Highness." The Fire chief said, helping the teenaged ruler over a pile of rubble.  
"Yes, yes." Andrew frowned. "I am quite capable of climbing over this." He stumbled a bit and Lenard caught him and straightened him up. The prince scowled and shoved himself away from his counselor and kept going.  
Lenard looked over at the Fire chief. "See what I have to put up with everyday?" The Chief nodded.  
Prince Andrew topped the fifteen foot pile of rubble and looked around at the immense destruction. "What caused this?" He wondered aloud to himself.   
  
From his height, Prince Andrew looked like a little blonde haired model. The man in the black stooped down and propped his .223 rifle on the window sill and peered into the scope. Hyrule's ruler appeared in the cross hairs as he waved to the rescue workers around the site. "I have the target in my cross hairs. Permission requested."  
"Do it." The bald headed man responded in his sleeve.   
The man readjusted his sights and slid his finger to the trigger.  
  
"Amber! Get to the Prince right now! They are about to shoot!" Amber leapt over the barrier, police and firefighters yelling and coming after her. She felt like she was running a hundred miles per hour as she sped over the rubble and wreckage as if it was a flat surface.  
  
The man moved the cross hairs to Andrew's forehead, exhaled and pulled the trigger. There was a flash from the muzzle, the silencer muffling the bag.  
Amber knocked over the body guards on her way over and reached out in front of Andrew while flipping over the Prince's head. The bullet was caught in her metal hand as she landed.  
The Prince looked flabbergasted as the bullet smoked and hissed against the cold metal hand of the raven haired girl. No-one said a word for a moment, "You? How?" Andrew asked, wide eyed.  
Amber turned and looked up at the building where the shooter hid and pointed. The man dropped the rifle, cursed in terror and turned to run.  
"I want that building searched and that man captured. Kill him if you have to!" A colonel in charge ordered as troops ran as fast as they could to the building. Hyrule's Prince's body guards immediately swarmed him and Amber, quickly moving them through the crowds of concerned and fleeing people. Mahrea hurried after them, yelling out at Amber. She turned her head and saw a head of blue hair and grabbed the hand that it belonged to and dragged her along as they were all shoved into the Princes limo.  
  
***  
  
As the police motorcycles cleared the way, the passengers felt the limo pull of rapidly. "Are you alright Sire?"  
"No thanks to you worthless, idiotic, morons!" Andrew spat out. "Why do I even put you in charge of my life?! That building, all the buildings were supposed to be secure!" As the prince ranted, the guards had faces of resign and fright  
"My, my this in one side of Prince Andrew we don't get to see." Kathy joked in Amber's ear.  
Amber giggled and put her head up to her mouth quickly and coughed nervously. "Umm, hi?"  
"What is so funny?" Andrew asked, anger still evident in his voice.  
Amber quickly looked down. "Nothing."  
"You will address His Highness with the proper respect." Lenard corrected.  
"I would if he was my real ruler." Amber muttered in her breath.  
"What was that?" Lenard demanded.  
"Nothing." Amber looked out of the window, watching the buildings go by.  
Andrew smirked. "It's alright Lenard, I like her attitude." He turned to Amber. "What is your name?  
"Amber." She muttered still looking out the window.  
He nodded and looked over to the other female passenger. "And yours?"  
"Mahrea." Mahrea responded moving her hair behind her ears.  
"Amber. Mahrea. I'm certainly glad that you happened to be here today! Especially Amber and her metallic arm." He chuckled and saw the hurt in Amber's eyes when he did. Mahrea frowned and rolled her eyes.  
Prince Andrew sighed inwardly. That did not go as he planned. "I'd like you to stay for dinner with me today, as repayment for your bravery."  
At this, Mahrea perked up. "Dinner?"  
"Yes, all that you can eat till your stomachs burst." The Prince said mirthfully.  
"Sounds alright to me!" Mahrea beamed and turned to Amber. "Come on, you deserve it!" Amber's stomach made the response for her with a growl.  
  
***  
  
Jilleana woke up in Carl's bed. She looked up at the clock on the nightstand and moaned. "Ung, one o'clock. I knew I should have waited until today to rebuild her arm…" She sat up. "Now my internal clock is gonna be all screwed up." Hopping out of bed, she made her way into the kitchen and noticed how quiet it was. "Where is everybody?"  
"Heading toward the castle." Kathy answered from the TV screen.  
"Huh? Why is that?"  
"Amber stopped an assassination attempt on Prince Andrew."  
"Say what?!"  
"If you hadn't been sleeping for so long you would have known by now." Kathy teased.  
Jilleana huffed. "You try and rebuild an arm through the night!"  
"Fine, fine. Here." Kathy said turning on a report of the goings on during the prince's visit.  
"My how quickly she moved." Jilleana said as the footage of Amber flipping over the prince, her pointing to the building and the Royal Guards pushing them through the crowd and into the royal limo. She sighed and a large blue sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head when she saw her sister being pushed in as well. "Why does she always find trouble where she goes?"  
Jilleana fingered a silver dollar sized golden amulet in her hand. "Kathy, start ordering the list of parts I gave you."  
"And just how will you be paying for all of this very expensive equipment?"  
Jilleana smirked. "How else? You have Emily's bank account number, do you not?" She let out a short laugh. "Besides, isn't this were all this came form?" She opened her arms to signify everything in Carl's building.  
"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Kathy laughed as she put in the order.  
"Nope, don't plan to either. Oh, and before I forget, don't forget to employ the list of people I gave you to help me install this stuff." She flicked the amulet into the air and caught it as it fell in front of her nose. 


	5. Dinner At The Castle

CHAPTER 5 DINNER AT THE CASTLE  
Mahrea's eyes widened as she stepped out of the limo in front of the castle. "Impressive, no?" The prince said halfway up the steps to the main entrance. "The castle grounds haven't been changed for thousands of years, well except for security." He gazed at his royal guards scornfully.  
Lenard stepped out followed by Amber, still wearing the same stone face. Lenard gave her a sidelong glance and continued up the stairs. "Servants are on their way to take you to your guest quarters. They will dress you in the proper attire." Lenard looked them both up and down.  
Mahrea leaned in close and whispered to Amber. "I hope that doesn't mean dresses."  
Amber let out a short laugh. "Well, I don't think they'll let you eat with a T-shirt and jeans." They began walking up the stairs along with the prince, his advisor, and the group of royal guardsmen.  
"Probably not."  
  
***  
  
The two women that took them to their quarters were timid and didn't say much. A "Hello Ma'am" here, a "Yes Ma'am" there. The two set them down and a few more women came in and started to measure them, others with jewelry laid with gems and gold. "Hey, guess there is a bit of a plus having to dress up!" Mahrea said, picking out a golden chain with a huge sapphire teardrop after the dressers stripped her down to her undergarments. Amber raised her eyebrows slightly as she noticed a golden amulet hanging from her neck. Mahrea looked at her and gave a worried look. I hope she isn't looking at my body the way I think she is. Mahrea looked away to choose between dresses. When she turned her head back at Amber and saw her looking straight forward, Mahrea crooked her eyebrow as the gold of Amber's own amulet glinted off the lights. She has her own power amulet! Mahrea thought as a pale rose dress was slipped over her head. I'll have to ask her about it when we have some time alone.  
There was a knock on the door. It was Lenard's friend Tanya. She entered like she was the most important thing in the room. "Well, well." She smiled and placed her hand on Amber's cheek. "This is the Prince's savior?" She noticed her cybernetic arm and quickly took her hand away like Amber was the source of a highly contagious disease.  
"Is there a problem?" Amber asked agitated.  
"No, just a shame that someone with such a pretty face has to have an arm made of metal. Don't worry, dear I'm sure you can find someone that will look past that little....disability." Smugness was set deep in her voice.  
Amber was so furious that she was squeezing her metallic fist so hard that it creaked under the strain. "Amber settle down!" Kathy said hard in her ear. "This is the castle, not Ganon Corp. Tower, learn some control!" Amber let out a long controlled breath.  
"Twenty minutes to dinner, don't make the prince wait dears." Tanya instructed the servants, walking out of the door.  
As soon as the door closed, Amber growled out loudly. "Bitch!" From the looks on the girls' face, Mahrea believed that they had the exact same thought.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were walking down the hallway to the grand banquet hall. Mahrea leaned over to Amber. "I have to talk to you about the amulet you wear around your neck." The two women felt their amulets tingle against their skin, the dresses covering them.  
Amber looked at Mahrea with a startled look for a moment then nodded. "You and your sister are strange, why do you have such strange hair? Do you dye it or something?" Amber asked sitting down at the table.  
Mahrea 'Tisked'. Strange? She should talk! "No this is my natural hair color thank you very much." She said crossly. "I'm quite fond of it."  
"Okay, geez it was just a question." Amber said watching Mahrea sit down. The chiefs of police and fire departments, along with various other Hyrule officials walked in through a separate pair of doors and say down on the other side of the pair of girls. The police chief looked at Amber coldly and she knew she was in trouble. "He doesn't look all that happy." Kathy said. Lenard entered along with Tanya.  
The head priest of the Temple of Time walked in. His brown robe protruded from the stress his belly and the long white beard hid his neck. "His majesty, Prince Andrew." He stepped aside. All stood, Amber rather grudgingly. Amber nudged Mahrea to stand, just before the prince came in.   
"Good evening, friends." He said cordially, walking to his chair. "I hope you brought your appetites with you." He said as the kitchen staff brought out course after course of food.  
Mahrea grabbed her eating utensils and was about to start when the priest cleared his throat and said. "We shall now give thanks to The Three."  
She let out a small sniff. Not fair, I wanna eeeat!   
"We thank thee, oh Goddesses," The priest continued. "for this bounty of food, our brilliant leader," Amber, Mahrea, and Lenard rolled their eyes at that. "And for the actions of this brave girl, Amber." He made the Sign of the Triforce, saying, "Farore, Nayru, and Din."  
As they ate, the police chief spoke up. "Your Highness, I can't hold this back any longer!" Hyrule's ruler looked at him questioningly and motioned for him to continue. "Thank you Sire, as I began there is something that I need to come to your attention."  
Uh, oh. Amber thought.  
What's this about? Mahrea wondered as she took a gulp of her drink.   
"Our distinguished guest is infact a fugitive!" The length of the table went deathly quiet.  
"Of what charge?" The prince asked.  
"Murder."   
The prince's eyebrows rose. "Who did she kill?"  
All eyes were on Amber, especially Mahrea's, who were wide with surprise.  
"Wellllll, he wasn't the most upstanding member of society, but-"  
"And?" The prince interrupted. "This young lady saved my life! If she was still in your jail right now, I'd be dead! So, which is more important to you? The life of your ruler, or the life of some street rat?!" The prince yelled angrily.  
"Why, yours, of course Your Majesty." The chief said humbly.  
"Then you won't have any objections to me giving her a royal clemency order?"  
"Uh, no Sire." He bowed his head in obedience.  
"Good," Andrew turned to Amber. "So, Amber, you are free from all charges as of now." He smiled warmly. With a great rush of relief, Amber replied thankfully. "But I must know, how did you manage to get away from our esteemed police?"  
"Yes do tell him," The police chief said with a smirk on his face. "of your daring escape.  
Amber grew cold as a grave at midnight and couldn't raise her eyes from her half empty plate." I-I-I...."  
"The Trezen burst right through the ceiling of headquarters and took her right out from under the noses of my officers." The table let out a gasp at the same time and Lenard out right cursed.  
"Now that is very interesting!" Andrew said with a smile. "Tell me, who is The Trezen? Surely you know his name." Wild excitement played in his eyes.  
"Don't tell them Amber!" Kathy pleaded in her ear.  
"He didn't tell me, Your Highness."  
"What about his face?" Tanya asked. Amber looked over at her and hmfed and ignored her question.  
Lenard laughed. "It would seem that she doesn't like you very much, Tanya dear." Chuckles from the passing servant girls made her all the more cross.  
The prince cleared his throat and all discussion halted. "It is a fair question, after all."  
"If he didn't tell me his name, what do you think the chance of him showing his face?" Mahrea answered for Amber.  
Thanks for the save. Amber looked at her appreciatively.   
"Yup, all he did was bust me out, shoot down a few Firebats, set me down on the street, patted my cheek and took off."  
"Oh, the pat on the cheek is a nice touch!" Kathy said impressed.  
"I still don't understand how he knew you were there."  
"Don't ask me, you're the cop."  
By this time the police chief was bristling with anger. "My, how she knows how to get under your skin!" Andrew laughed.  
As the dinner went on, there were live musicians in the background playing very pleasant music. The plates were taken away and dessert sat in front. Eventually, everyone began to leave, with only the prince, Amber, Mahrea, and Lenard remaining.  
"I'd like to talk to Amber alone."  
"Yes Sire." Lenard said standing, bowing and turning to leave.  
Mahrea bit her lip. "Umm, what about me?"  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" The prince apologized and clapped his hands twice and a timid looking red haired girl came into the room. "Take Miss Mahrea here to the game room so that she can spend some time in pleasure."  
"Yes Sire." The servant girl bowed and guided Mahrea off. She turned and gave a worried look at Amber and then she was off, the large doors booming shut in the marble room. Amber started to get nervous as the prince looked at her for what seemed forever. He took off his sport coat and his tie and smiled at her, making her very uncomfortable. Amber knew this smile from men, she was about to get hit on.  
"The reason I wanted to talk to you alone is because," He stood up and began walking to her. "I have a bit of a proposition for you."  
Amber stood and leaned against the table. "I'm listening." She put on her usual air.  
"You impressed me a great deal today."  
"Oh? Do I get a prize?" She asked cynically.  
"Of sorts," The prince continued. "I'm asking you to be my personal bodyguard."  
"I see." said Amber. "And if I refuse?"  
A smirk from Hyrule's ruler. "You told lots of little fibs at dinner tonight." Amber tried to hide the shock from her face. How could he know she was lying? "It would be a real shame if we had to drag the truth from you. Besides," He came close to her hand put his hand on her left hip. "there are advantages to holding the position."  
"That's not the only position you are thinking of me in." Amber said as she stiffened with an angry look on her face. "Now, if you value your hand I'd suggest that you take it off my hip." He did, but only after sliding it down over a bit of her thigh.  
Andrew went over to his seat and poured a cup of tea and offered Amber some. She just shook her head disgusted and looked the other way. He sighed, "Very well."  
"Are we done?" She asked agitated. "I'd like to get home."  
"Yes."  
"Good." She began to leave.  
"I do hope that you make the right decision, Miss Hailee." The prince said warningly.  
"I don't respond to threats, Andy." Amber said before the doors closed behind her.  
Prince Andrew growled at the closed doors. A body guard stepped out from behind the curtain. "Tag and follow her car, I want to know where she lives." He said darkly.  
"Yes Sire." The well built guard replied.  
  
***  
  
Lenard looked angrily at the monitor. "I gave you a simple assignment and you messed it up."  
The man in the monitor hung his head and apologized profusely. "I don't want apologies, I want results!" Lenard's eyes glowed gold and the man's head suddenly exploded. Lenard turned off the screen.  
"You're so hard on your help." Tanya said flippantly as she filed her nails on the green leather couch in Lenard's room.  
A sigh from Lenard. "How hard could it have been to aim a gun and pull a trigger?" He retied the sash of his robe. "I'll think of something else tomorrow, it's been a long day."  
Lenard crawled into his bed and yawned. "Room for one more in there?" Tanya asked.  
He smirked. "Hmm, don't think so."  
"Well then. I'll just have to make due." Tanya said with a playful smirk and started to climb on top of her lover. Lenard wrapped his arms around her body and let her lips travel up and down his neck.  
Tanya sighed and nuzzled Lenard's neck as he played with her hair. "Will I be your queen when you get rid of that annoying little bastard?"  
"Of course you will." Tanya fell asleep with a smile on her lips.  
  
***  
  
Mahrea met back up with Amber as she was waiting for Carl's car to be brought around. Something told Amber that something was up. "Kathy," Amber mouthed. "check the car."  
"For?"  
"Don't know, just a feeling."  
"Alrighty."  
"Hi Amber." Mahrea said as she got beside her.  
"Hmm? Oh, hello Mahrea."  
"Mia."  
"Heh, very well. Mia." Amber watched as the car drove up and furrowed her brows as Kathy spoke.  
"You're right Amber, there is a homing device under the car."  
"It was nice of the prince to have Carl's car brought here all the way from where we parked." Mahrea said innocently.   
"Yea, real great."  
"There something wrong?" Mahrea asked, sitting down into the leather interior.  
Amber remained silent until she started driving away. "That 'nice prince' had a homing device put on the car, probably has some of his goons following us too."  
"So, I was wrong, what are we gonna do?"  
"There is a place I know where we can ditch the car, but we'll have to walk through some rough stuff."  
"Hell, no problem, you'll be able to beat anything that comes our way."  
"Guess so, after all, if I can beat Ganondorf, I can beat any street punk."  
A silence let five minutes pass by and Mahrea asked, "Were you looking at my chest while I was dressing?"  
Amber let out a surprised laugh. "Say what?"  
Mahrea blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Umm,"  
"Don't worry." Amber said as she drove. "I wasn't looking at your body. I noticed something that was hanging from your neck."  
"Oh yea, this?" Mahrea pulled out her amulet that had a lighting bolt on it.  
"Yep."  
"My mother gave it to me when I was five and told me never to take it off. And I haven't, even during my swim meets in high school."  
"Damn, that's what I call dedication." Amber made a left turn.  
"Mmhmm, I noticed you had one as well." Mahrea said, watching the night lights of Hyrule Castle Town go by. "Where did you get yours?"  
"It was Carl's" Amber sighed.  
"Oh! you mean Quake? I should have known!"  
"Heh, he named it?"  
"No, but it is called Quake, just like mine is Ether."  
"Ether, eh?" Amber put the car in park and got out. "I know the owner of this place. He'll keep an eye on it."  
Mahrea looked at the open air arcade. Signs of construction shown near the front. It appeared that the owners were starting to enclose the arcade. "What a dump."  
"Hey, this is where I met Carl. Lay off."  
"Now that's a story I'd like to hear!" Mahrea said laughing.  
Amber smiled wistfully and began. "He watched me beat the boy who destroyed my body in the sword fighting arena, then we had our own match of which we tied. After that we went out to eat."  
"Awww," Kathy and Mahrea said in unison.  
"Quiet both of you." Amber said with a smirk walking along the sidewalk, Mahrea to her right. "We better take to the alleys, they know we stopped already and are probably looking around the arcade and restaurants." They turned into an ally that would lead them quickly back to the house.  
"So, what did the Prince talk to you about?"  
"He offered me a position as personal body guard." She said angrily.  
"You don't sound so happy about such a good opportunity." Mahrea said confused.  
"Well, he did make another proposal along with it."   
Mahrea could tell by her tone of voice what kind of proposal it was. "No wonder you didn't sound so happy."  
"Exactly," She slid her hand over her thigh where the Prince touched her.  
Mahrea noticed her body language. "Men can be such asses. I have to fight them off when I have my bathing suit on at practice."  
Amber was fairly sure that that wasn't the complete truth, but let it slide. She stopped abruptly.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Mahrea.  
"I heard something." She said quietly looking around. "Hide, now."  
"But,"  
"Just do it!" Amber said testily, but quietly.  
"Geez, okay." Mahrea glanced around and found some trashcans she could hide behind.  
"How many are there Kathy?"  
"Five."   
Soon, five dangerous looking men stepped into the light she was under. "Looks like we found our fun for the night, eh boys?" Variant responses of yes came from the apparent leader's cronies. Amber got into her fighting stance. "Oh, and feisty as well!"  
"I'm glad you think so, 'cuz you have no idea who you are messin' with." Amber smirked as she felt power flow into her cybernetic joints.  
"Go and get her boys, but don't mess up her up too much, I'd like to have her be still something to look at when I take her." He licked his lips hungrily.  
They all rushed forward and Amber slammed her metal fist into one's face, caving it in. The leader pulled out a switchblade. "Get her!" One grabbed her metal arm with both hands.  
"Now don't fight it girl, it'll be all-AAAHHH!!!!" Amber whipped around, ripping off both arms and knocked him out with his own fist. Seeing this, the remaining three started to run away.  
"Oh no you don't!" Amber ran and leapt over and landed in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" Amber asked with a smirk, hands on her hips smugly.  
The scragglers took a step back as Amber took one forward. "What kind of monster are you!?" The leader asked terrified.  
"Just one defending herself is all." Amber's body began to glow red. "And I don't appreciate being called a monster, so get out of here before I get mad." The trio turned and started to run, but were frozen solid by a wintry blast from behind a group of trashcans.  
The telltale sign of Balefire dissipated as Amber stood surprised. Mahrea sheepishly stepped out and exhaled loudly. "You could have let them go." Amber said softly.  
"Why should you have all the fun today?" She asked as she pushed one of the frozen men over. He shattered on the concrete. "Let's get back to Carl's place and order something to eat."  
"But you ate less than three hours ago."  
"Yea? What's your point?" Mahrea asked as she caught up with Amber.  
"I guess I don't really have one." She sighed.  
  
***  
  
Kilborne to LeClaire, score! Oh my, he put the puck right between the legs of the goalie!" Jilleana sat hunched over her laptop which sat on the coffee table as a Hyrule Hockey League game played on the TV in front of her. She perked up as she heard the door open. "It's about time you decided to return."  
"You're just jealous that we got to have dinner with the prince, even though he technically isn't the real prince, and you didn't." Her sister teased.  
"Hah! You have got to be joking!" Jilleana said saving her work and turned off her laptop. She turned to Amber. "How's your arm?"  
"Very good. Besides, you saw the news today I'm sure so you already knew, neh?"  
"So true." She agreed. "I'm just that good."  
Mahrea crooked her eyebrow. "Now it's my turn to say you have to be joking." Jilleana gave her an evil look. "Anyhow, where is the phone? I want pizza!"  
Amber rolled her eyes. "Actually that doesn't sound half bad." Jilleana put in. "I've forgotten to eat today from working on this thing." She nodded to the laptop lying on the table.  
Amber sat down and watched the hockey game for a moment. Tentively she reached from under her shirt and pulled out Quake and sat it on the table next to Jilleana's computer. Jilleana gazed at it. "Mia says you have one of these as well." Jilleana nodded and laid hers next to Amber's. It had waves golden waves of energy flowing across the middle of it.  
"I hope you like pep-" Mahrea stopped short when she saw the two amulets on the table and the two women looking at each other.  
"Can you tell me anything about them?" Amber asked.   
"Well, I don't know much...." Jilleana began as her sister sat down next to her. "Three ancient heroes put some of their magical power into these three amulets. Mahrea's was made from the power of the great hero Seiji and was named Ether. It freezes all in its way. Mine is from the hero Ryo and is called Bombos." Bombos flared up as she talked about it. She smiled and picked it up. "Good boy." She cooed.  
Mahrea rolled her eyes and huffed. "She thinks that hers is a pet."  
"Aww, did she hurt your feelings Bomby?" Jilleana said as she rubbed the amulet against her cheek lovingly. Amber was beginning to wonder about the mental capacity of Jilleana.  
"Don't worry, she is only doing that to aggravate Mahrea." Kathy explained in her ear. Amber glanced over at Mahrea to see an agitated look on her face.   
"Anyhow," Jilleana continued. "Yours, Amber, is made form the power of Anubis, a very ancient sage. It has the power to create earthquakes...." The sisters both looked at Amber with astonishment.  
"...What?" Amber looked just as astonished. "You mean, that I…caused all that...all that carnage?"  
"More or less." Jilleana said with some trepidation.  
Amber mind couldn't take that and she started to break down and laugh insanely as tears streamed down her face. The twins were by her side in an instant to try to calm her down. Amber just continued laughing, crying, and rocking.  
"Amber please, listen!" Jilleana cried out placing her hands on Amber's cheeks. "The amulet is in tune with your emotions. Your anger for what was happening at that time activated the quake power and caused what happened!" No response from Amber. "Amber, please listen to me!" A few seconds of laughing passed before Amber's sobs quieted and died.  
"Her mind just couldn't handle it." Kathy said sadly from the TV. Her face frowned. "So, I made her sleep."  
"I just hope she'll be okay." Mahrea said, helping Jilleana lay Amber on her back.  
"This is all my fault." Jilleana said angrily at herself as she wiped the tears from Amber's face, "I should have kept my mouth shut."  
"Well, it's not like your mouth hasn't gotten you in trouble before, at least this time you didn't have any idea of how she would have taken it." Mahrea shrugged while Jilleana scowled at her.  
"Girls, girls." The twins turned to Kathy, "Do settle down, it has been a long day for all of you. After you eat go to bed."  
"That doesn't sound to bad an idea." Mahrea said.  
  
***  
  
As the sun rose on Hyrule a few days later, things started to return to some semblance of normalcy. The prince was not happy at all about losing track of Amber and Mahrea. Lenard calmed him down however and continued plotting. Amber locked herself in Carl's room for two days doing nothing but laying in his bed and looking at the ceiling but came back out with healthier mental facilities. Jilleana continued to buy parts to help her in resurrection of Carl.  
  
When Lenard stepped out from his bathroom he was clean shaven. He closed his eyes and was clad in armor similar to Ganondorf's only in shades of blue and white. "My, it looks like you're going somewhere." Tanya said coming into his room.  
"Ja, and you're coming with me." Lenard commanded.  
"Oh, and where are we going?" She asked as her clothing changed into red leather armor that covered her from the neck to her knees and hugged her figure nicely. A slim bladed sword hung from her right hip. Her hair was tightly braided down her back, hanging over a yellow cape that hung to her feet.  
"To the Gerudo Spirit Temple, I have an errand to run there." An evil smile crossed his lips.   
"So, when do we go?"  
"Right now." He said, taking hold of Tanya's hand. Lenard waved his hand and the couple disappeared in a wave of yellow light.   
In the ever shifting sands of the Haunted Wastelands a flash of yellow light appeared in front of the Spirit Temple. The cape of Tanya fluttered out to her side.  
"Ung, this heat is going to dry my hair out." She said walking into the ancient stone temple.  
"Stop complaining." Lenard sneered as he looked up the stairs in the front room of the building. An angry sounding gust of wind flew through the doorway.  
"Do not take another step foreword." A female voice commanded from no-where. The couple looked around startled, for out of the mouths of the stone snakes came dozens and dozens of asp vipers. "Turn around now and no harm will come to you." Lenard waved his hand in front of the numerous reptiles. As the deep purple light came over them, they melted to their bones. "You have been warned!" The voice rang out angrily.  
"I didn't expect a challenge." Lenard said.  
"Its nothing we can't handle." His partner said sliding her hand over the hilt of her sword.  
"Heh," Lenard felt along the stone wall until he felt the mortar just a bit rougher. "Here it is." Lenard stood back and his fist glowed purple. "Yeeeeeaaahhh!!!" Lenard drove his fist through the stone wall, shattering the barrier. As the dust and stone settled a narrow stair case went down into the darkness. "Excellent, now the next step." The couple began descending into the temple.  
"Umm, light." Tanya said remindingly.  
"Ah, yes." Lenard tossed up a small ball of light that followed them down.  
As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a huge door with a golden lock and chains all over it. "This is your final warning, if you do not leave you shall die."  
"Hmf," Lenard said and took a step.  
As the dust settled from his foot there was a howl and a strong wind blew them back as a form began materializing. It had green armor and held a long and glowing sword. "Don't unleash the monster!" The voice was Seiji's. The face mask was down on the helmet.  
"I will do as I please." Lenard sneered, his eyes glowing.  
"Please dear, I'll take this one." Tanya undid her cape and let it fall. "I've been in the mood for a fight."  
"As you wish." Lenard smiled.  
Tanya unsheathed her sword and charged with surprising speed. The armor glowed, bringing up it's no-datchi to block the blow. The two danced blades. Tanya had the speed advantage and used it, hitting the armor than leaping back before attacking again. However, the armor swatted away her attacks by sheer power.   
Halo leaped forward, Tanya flipping in midair as the armor passed under. "It seems our armored friend is more powerful than you thought. Lenard said smirking.  
Tanya's blade began glowing red. "Hmf, then lets see if he can handle my Dancing Blade move."  
"Leave here," Halo raised it's blade above its head. "now." The no-datchi began glowing green.  
"Not a chance! Dancing Blade!"  
"Ahh! Thunderbolt Cut!" A massive wave of light energy enveloped both combatants. Lenard calmly extended his hand and put up a magical shield around himself.  
As the light dissipated, the two swords were together, Halo from above and Tanya blocking. Her armor had nearly been destroyed, exposing most of her breasts. She slid back and Halo fell face down lifelessly onto the sand.  
"I love it when I win." She said kicking the helmet. It rolled off with no head underneath. "Ung," Tanya said with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Guess it was just a spirit inside." Lenard said thoughtfully. As he spoke Halo began to fade away. Tanya sheathed her sword after the heavy chains dropped from the door. The couple walked into the next room, lighted by eternal torches. In the middle of the room there was a life-sized statue on a pedestal. Lenard walked up to it and smiled. "Awaken now, Grauzer."  
The stone statue's eyes glowed white and a smile creased its granite visage. The arms moved and stone began turning into cloth, skin, and muscle. The hair that hung over his eyes turned a bluish gray and the red cape plumed out. Grauzer looked at his flesh hand. "I live again." He said with a heavy ancient Hyrulian accent.  
"Yes and I am your master." Lenard said confidently. The handsome demon stepped down from the pedestal down onto the sand. As soon as his foot touched the ground, Grauzer screamed in pain and his face began to age rapidly and mummify. "This is unexpected." Lenard said with surprise.  
"Looks like he needs a face hydrator," Tanya quipped, putting her cape back on, not bothering to cover her breasts.  
"Heh, actually that sounds like a fine idea." Lenard touched Grauzer's cape. "Hold on." His companion grabbed onto his belt. The trio disappeared and reappeared in the Lake Hylia National Park. Lenard placed Grauzer waist deep into the clear blue lake. And, just like magic, Grauzer began to re-energize and stood back up. "We shall leave you for now, my servant. When we return, you shall know what I need from you." Grauzer bowed as the other two faded into the air.  
  
***  
  
Mahrea was asleep in bed when she heard a voice. "Mahrea." In the mist of her mind Lake Hylia appeared with a strange half fish half human creature. It looked very concerned. "Don't let it live!" She said in a crystalline voice. A huge wave rose up and crashed down on her. The creature's scream was drowned out by the deafening roar of the crashing water.  
Mahrea sat up stiffly and rubbed her eyes. "What was that about?" She wondered aloud. She yawned and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh well, just a dream." She said, shrugging it off. But Ether was less apt to forget. It began to glow blue and magically lifted from her night shirt. "What the?" She put her hands around the amulet and the flue light spread out over her entire body. And suddenly, Mahrea disappeared.  
Jilleana opened the door and looked in. "Great, where did she get to now?" She asked testily.  
  
Mahrea's feet touched down on the soft grass as Ether slipped back down under her shirt. The midmorning sun shone bright in her eyes and she squinted. "How the heck did I get here?" She looked around. "And more important, how do I get back?"  
Putting her hands on hips, she started walking along the shore. She dipped her bare foot into the water, (She was just in bed after all.) and was surprised to see that the cool autumn morning didn't affect the temperature of the lake. Looking around to make sure there weren't any other people, she grinned evilly and stripped off her night shirt and panties and dove into the water.  
The water enveloped her like a loving parent as she swam under its surface. Mahrea had always felt her safest in this element. Opening her eyes she surfaced once again to see a man lying waist deep water. Forgetting her nakedness, she quickly swam her way over to him. Wow, what a hunk! Was the first thing that came to her mind.  
Before she could reach out however, the man opened his eyes. Mahrea startled, sat back on her shins and let out a gasp.  
Grauzer looked at her through his cold gray eyes and smiled, holding back his thirst for blood for a moment. He wanted to toy with this lithe Hylian girl who was obviously a gift from his master, (or so he thought) before he killed her. And by toy he meant manipulation of her mind.  
Sitting up, Grauzer acted with surprise at Mahrea's nakedness. "Please miss," He said suavely unlatching his cape. "take this. You must be frigid in this water." He held it out and Mahrea, entranced by his looks and manners reached out for it. Grauzer smirked and dropped the cape and grabbed onto her wrist too quick for her to re-act. Hypnotic energy flowed into Mahrea's body paralyzing her and clouding over her eyes. Grauzer's arm slinked around Mahrea's waist while his hand slid down between her legs and slid his fingers into her. She moaned softly, her mind and body sliding into her feelings of pleasure with each movement of his fingers. The demon felt that his prey was ready and his clothes faded away. Taking her hips, Grauzer thrust her down over him. Mahrea gasped in surprise and started riding him hard and fast, wanting to experience the swell of her ecstasy. When she heard Grauzer moan and felt his warm release inside her, she screamed out in pleasure as she too released.  
His needs gratified, Grauzer's hunger for blood returned like a tsunami. His hand, once caressing, grabbed her throat and squeezed hard.  
Mahrea, her eyes still clouded, could only whimper. Luckily for Mahrea, Ether was not under any influence from Grauzer's spell and glowed a bright blue. The demon growled and shoved the girl away roughly. "AAHH Damn!" Grauzer covered his face and disappeared.  
A few minutes later, Mahrea came to. "Wha...what happened? All I remember is finding that hunk in the water and reaching out to take his cape." Her throat was sore and she felt as if something happened. She reached down and felt herself. "That bastard!" She yelled standing up. "I'll make him pay!" She sweat-dropped. "Ummm, that is if I knew where he went." Ether rose up from its resting place and turned until it faced an island in the middle of the lake. "Is that where he is Ether?" The amulet glowed even brighter for a second as an answer. "Good." Mahrea smiled angrily then dove into the water and swam.  
She poked her head a bit above the water to make sure she wasn't spotted. Not seeing him, she climbed up onto the ground. "Well, I don't see anything." Mahrea scratched her head and huffed in confusion. A vision flashed in her mind of an opening at the bottom of the lake on the side of the island. "At, at the bottom? But it's really deep, I wonder if I can dive that deep."  
Mahrea took a deep breath and dove in, swimming as deep and fast as she could. She kicked hard into the opening and up into a room with a pillar. The wet woman sat down to catch her breath. She soon heard a deep growling noise. Peering over she saw Grauzer holding his face. He sounds pissed. She thought. I hope I'm not going in over my head... Climbing down a vine growing out of the wall, she made her way down onto the sand floor. It squished between her toes and Mahrea sneaked around the pillar toward Grauzer's back. Okay Ether, do your stuff. The amulet got freezing cold and shot out a beam of freezing air and shards of ice. The attack struck the middle of his back, the evil being hissing in madness as he turned around.  
"You!? How did you find me whore?!" His face was burned in Ether's thunderbolt design.  
"I am not a whore!" Mahrea yelled angrily, shooting another beam.  
Grauzer flipped out of the way and landed right in front of Mahrea. The man punched her in the mouth, hard. Blood spattered from the skinny girl's mouth as she was sent backward. "Owww."  
Grauzer leaned over her and smiled evilly. "I shall kill you now." He drew out his pearl handed sword. "You weren't the best whore I've ever had."  
"Maybe I would have been better if I had something more to work with!" Mahrea retorted kicking him in the groin as hard as she could.  
Grauzer inhaled sharply and closed his eyes in pain. Mahrea quickly scuttled out from under the man and ran quickly into a corridor. "Note to self, never piss off a demon!"  
When Grauzer opened his eyes, they were glowing white. "Raaah!" Hovering a few inches above the ground he began chasing after her. "She couldn't have gotten far." He said looking. Letting out a blast of psychic energy, he blew a whole through the walls. Grauzer heard a scream and looked to his left. "Well, well." The demon smirked evilly and rushed over, grabbing Mahrea's blue hair. "Thought you could run from me little whore?" He said punching Mahrea in the stomach over and over. "You bad girl." He slammed her down onto the stone. As she lay on the ground, Grauzer kicked her in the stomach.  
Mahrea curled up in a fetal position and tears started to run from her violet eyes. "Heh, heh," Her tormentor ran the tip of his blade down over Mahrea's cheek, cutting the skin. Her body screaming in pain, Mahrea began to pray to The Three for any kind of help. "Time to die girl." Grauzer said, about to drive his sword down into his victim's body. But his plans were not to be, for Ether came alive and blasted Grauzer with its full power.  
Grauzer fought it back as hard as he could, but to no avail. First his sword froze and shattered. Then his arms up to his chest then down his body. Grauzer had a face of pure hatred before it too finally froze.  
Mahrea looked up and saw the frozen demon and laughed softly as she got up weakly. "Bastard." She balled up her fist and, using as much strength she could muster, put it through Grauzer's chest through his heart. "I said I'd pay you back. And I meant it."  
She began to limp away but her head was jerked back. Grauzer had gotten a hold of her hair. "Stupid wench, don't you know us demons have no hearts?"  
Mahrea gasped in terror and struggled against his grasp. Claws grew from his fingers and he slid them through Mahrea's body, sliding out through her stomach. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Grauzer slid his tongue in Mahrea's ear and hissed. Mahrea swung her arm around aimlessly and blasted his frozen head apart.  
She fell onto her knees and slumped to the ground, holding onto her wounds from where the claws stuck through. "Well, at least I probably saved the world or something." She said, smiling ironically before losing consciousness. 


	6. The First Enemy Is Always Yourself

CHAPTER 6 THE FIRST ENEMY IS ALWAYS YOURSELF  
Mahrea felt hands lifting her up and garbled voices speaking a strange language. One of the beings put a scale feeling object in her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and saw six beings with fins on their arms and heads and eyes of onyx. One of them forced a red liquid down her throat, she then blacked out again.  
  
Lenard felt a wave of magic and a fluctuation in power that made him momentarily ill. "Are you ill, Lenard?" Andrew asked.  
Pressing down the feeling he responded, "No, your highness. I am fine."  
Sitting at the table with his full cabinet, the prince was discussing the clean up or the quake and other issues facing his kingdom. "Have you found my 'saving angel'?" The prince asked. Lenard rolled his eyes.  
"We do know the proximity of her whereabouts." One advisor said. "We have briefed the officers that patrol the south east of the city and we may have found her address."  
"She lives in such a bad part of town, yet she has all of those cybernetics." Andrew said questioningly. "I want to know where she lives gentlemen, is that understood?"  
Lenard could really care less about it. He had more pressing thoughts. Standing up he excused himself to his room. "Have you found my saving angel?" Lenard said mockingly. "Moron." He growled and slammed the door.  
Lenard closed his eyes and transported himself to where he left Grauzer. Breathing in the air, he felt the magical residue and touched the water. The magician hissed and withdrew his hand quickly, steam lifting from his skin. Lenard knew the feel of this magic.  
Putting two and two together he knew that Grauzer was more than likely dead now, probably for good from the strength that he felt. Now he had to find the source. His eyes followed the path of the residue to the island in the middle of the lake. "The little sod could be trouble." He said narrowing his eyes and disappearing.  
  
Mahrea awakened again in a comfortable bed. Looking around the small room she noticed cloth tapestries hanging from the wall and a blue crystal hanging from the ceiling illuminating the room. "Wonder where I am?" She asked herself.  
The simple wooden door opened and one of the creatures she saw before came in, this one was different though. She had deep violet eyes that held knowledge of thousands of years. Another thing that differed from the other creatures was the absence of fins on her head and the fins on her arms were finer and she had small ones on her calves. She smiled and said. "I thought you Hylians wore clothing."  
Mahrea looked down and covered herself in embarrassment. A polite chuckle came from the creature's lips. "Do not worry girl, we Zora do not wear clothing."  
"Zora?"  
A nod, "Yes, and I am their Queen. My name is Ruto, just as my mother's was and her mother's, and her mothers." A little Zora girl came in and hid behind Ruto's legs. She smiled motherly. "And her mother's." She picked her daughter up.  
"Where am I at?"  
"Our domain. We've lived in these walls for tens of thousands of years. Right now you are under the shores of the lake."  
Mahrea started to get chills and she shivered. "There are some things in the closet." Ruto said. Mahrea quickly went over to the closet and pulled out a robe. "How are you feeling?"  
Mahrea hadn't noticed but she wasn't in pain anymore. "I don't hurt anymore." She said confused.  
"We gave you something for that, when we were sure that the demon was dead."  
"You mean you watched me getting pummeled and you didn't do anything?!" Mahrea scrunched up her face in anger.  
The little Ruto began squirming in her mother's arms and the queen set her down and patted her end. The little Zora let a giggle out and ran out the door. Ruto turned back to Mahrea with a frown. "We are a strong race. But we are also not stupid. The creature you killed is, well was, one of the most evil and powerful beings ever created. The soldiers that observed you would have been slaughtered with out a second thought. My people are too important to me."  
"And if I had failed?" Mahrea sat down on the bed and crossed her arms.  
"I do not wish to even think of it." Ruto shuddered.  
Mahrea's stomach growled loudly. "Heh, heh."  
Ruto laughed. "Come, let's go eat."  
  
***  
  
"Jilleana here."  
"Jill, the team is boarding the plane now. I hope you know what you are doing."  
"Spare me your morals Kristoph." Jilleana snapped into the sell phone. "You know this is for the best. You would do it too if the tables were turned."  
"Heh, yea, anyway see you in about five hours."  
"Bye."  
Darien Kristoph closed his cell phone and watched as the boxes of fragile freight were being loaded into the plane.  
"Darien!" A middle aged man with wavy fiery hair that hung over his golden eyes called out.  
"Oh, Mr. Delphei." Darien responded respectfully to Jilleana's and Mahrea's father and owner of Bioscape Labs.  
"Is everything running smoothly?"  
"Yes, we should be done in a matter of moments."  
Mr. Delphei nodded. "You don't like this do you?"  
Darien looked surprised for a moment and shook his head. "No."  
A sigh. "Well, I won't pretend that I do either, Jilleana has her mind set on this." A chuckle. "And you know what happens when she sets her mind to something."  
"Yea," The engines started up on the jet plane. "Gotta get going!"  
Mr. Delphei held out his hand. "Good luck and take care of my girls."  
"Yes sir, I will." Darien shook the man's hand and headed up the stairs and into the plane.  
"Make me proud Jilleana." Mr. Delphei said as he watched the plane grow smaller.  
  
***  
  
Mahrea sat down to a table with Ruto on the other end. A plate of broiled fish with a multitude of spices was sat in front of them. "Our race's most favored dish. Try it, its very good."  
Mahrea placed some on her fork and put the fish in her mouth and "Mm'ed".  
"I told you." Ruto said doing the same.  
Soon Mahrea finished and asked for more. And she was given more, three whole fish more. "Wooh."  
"You are quite a swimmer Mahrea." Ruto commented. "When did you start?"  
"I was doggie paddling before I could walk." Mahrea smiled remembering. "I took to it like a fish." She blushed deeply. "Oh, sorry."  
"Heheh, don't be!" Ruto said cheerfully. "I did not take offense. But that is of little importance, the reason I ask is because your stroke and the way you move your body is like ours when we swim."  
"What are you implying" Mahrea said putting the fork down on the plate. "That I'm one of you? I'm Hylian see? Pointy ears?" She frowned as she pulled on her p[pointed ear tips.  
"I am simply thinking out loud is all." Ruto said somewhat defensively. "But still...."  
"But, but what?" Mahrea scrunched up her face in anger.  
Ruto took a deep breath and spoke Zoreese. Mahrea gritted her teeth and was frozen in place. She tried struggling but to no avail. "Do not worry." Ruto said motherly as she placed a hand on Mahrea's head. Don't worry she says! I'm scared shitless! Ether help! The amulet didn't respond. Ether! C'mon damn it!  
Ruto closer her eyes and exhaled calmly. "Mahrea." Her voice had changed. "Can you feel this presence in your body? The presence of Royal Zora blood?" Inhaling through her nose she smelled the breeze of the Hyrulian Sea, she felt wet, yet her skin was dry. "So you do feel it, our place of origin, where the first Zora grew its arms and legs." The voice intoned.  
"Does this mean I'm part fish now?!" Mahrea asked with fright.  
"Not precisely, some how your family had a Zora in it many generations ago, it is only in name only now. However, that same thing gave you your natural blue hair and superior swimming ability."  
"I see, I guess." She said unsure.  
"Good," The other-worldly voice said. Ruto waved her hand and Mahrea stood up quickly. And quickly fell down onto the floor. "Guards." The Zora queen commanded in her native tongue. Two male Zoras with blue armor and spears came into the room. "Take her back to her room." She continued in Zoreese. "I shall be there in a moment."  
"Yes your Highness." They replied in unison, bowed, and picked up the unconscious teen back to bed.  
Ruto frowned deeply and her fins flittered rapidly in nervousness. "Whoever could revive that demon, let alone control it, is more powerful than Ganon." She thought out loud. "Will Mahrea be able to stand up to it...."  
The guards rushed into the room. "Queen Ruto, the Hylian girl disappeared!"  
"What?!"  
"Yes your Highness!" The other said. "Right out of our hands!"  
Ruto sighed. "It can't be helped. Things are going to start getting interesting. Make sure everyone is on full alert."  
"Yes your Highness." The guards said bowing.  
  
Mahrea found herself back in the guestroom in Carl's house. Shuffling out of the room, she made her way groggily through the house until she bumped into her sister. "Where the hell have you been?!" Jilleana said with a mix of worry and agitation. She then noticed her twin sister's looks. "What happened to you?"  
The emotions of the day came out in a flood as Mahrea began to cry uncontrollably. "IsomehowgottoLakeHyliaandstartedtoswimandthisman......" She cried even harder. Jilleana took her tightly in her arms.  
"Shh, it's okay now Mia, you're safe now." Jilleana whispered as she stroked Mahrea's blue hair.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Amber asked coming up from the basement.  
The other girl shook her head and shrugged. Frowning, Amber mouthed 'Bed.' Jilleana nodded and with Amber's help got the third girl back to bed.  
As Jilleana shut the door, Amber asked. "What happened to her? She looked terrible and she felt freezing!"  
"I don't know, I looked into her room this morning and she wasn't there, then five hours later she comes out on the same room wearing a robe I've never seen before, looking like she got the shit kicked out of her. It just doesn't make sense."  
"Did she say anything?" Amber asked looking at the closed door.  
"Just something about a guy."  
"Well, we won't get anything out of her in the state she's in."   
  
***  
  
Around eight that night there was a knock at the door. Amber started to get up, but Jilleana jumped up and flung open the door.  
Darien had a startled look, but quickly smiled as he saw Jilleana's face. "Hi Jill."  
"Darien!" Jilleana hugged her long time friend and pulled him inside quickly.  
"Wooh!" After straightening his hair he responded, "Some greeting!" He then saw Amber and offered his hand. "Darien Kristoph."   
"Amber." She replied simply, shaking hands.  
"Some place Carl had here." He looked around. "Doesn't suit this part of town. I felt like I'd get mugged on my way from the car."  
"Sit, we need to talk." Jilleana said seriously.  
  
Marhea sat up in bed and walked into the middle of the conversation. "D-D!!" She squealed in delight.  
Darien looked up in mid-sentence. "Mia-Mia!" He called back happily and gave her a big hug.  
"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Jilleana huffed.  
"How long will it take?" Amber asked.  
Darien sat back and rubbed his forehead. "Probably close to a week and a half just to set up everything. I'm thinking anywhere from four months to half a year for the experiment to end."  
"I wish you wouldn't refer to this as an experiment." Amber frowned. "It makes Carl sound like a lab rat."  
"Well, it never has been done before after all." Jilleana said matter-of-factly.  
Darien smiled knowingly. "I'd say the same if I was you." He looked at Jilleana for a moment. "At any rate, I'm off to the hotel, I'll be back tomorrow with my crew to start setting up." He stood up and left.  
  
***  
  
As Amber slept, Emily slipped into her subconscious.  
"Amber." Amber 'woke up' in the barren landscape once more.  
"Oh, its you." Amber responded unsurprised. She was getting used to these visits from the ancient woman.  
"I would have thought you would have tried to find the Master Sword by now."   
"Well, I have been rather busy lately!" Amber frowned. "Saving Hyrule Castle Town from some freakish lava monster, rescuing that 'prince' from a bullet, and all that."  
"Yes, I know all of that." Emily said nonchalant.  
Amber ground her teeth. "Then don't be so picky!"   
Emily crossed her arms. "The youth of today, why back in my time the children listened to their elders with respect."  
Amber rolled her eyes. "So, what is the point of invading my mind again?"  
"I came to congratulate you on your success in using my spells. That and to get that Master Sword, trust me it's for your own good."  
"If you say so," She sighed.  
"You will find the entrance to where the Master Sword lies at the very back of the cemetery." Emily smiled and hugged her briefly. Amber did not return the action. "You will find the truth there as well." She said before Amber woke up with a disgruntled look on her face.  
"That woman is really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
As Amber was getting ready in the basement she glanced over and saw Quake laying on the floor where she threw it down in terror and anger. Taking a deep breath for courage she bent down and picked the small amulet up. As much as I hate this thing now, I might need it for something. I just really hope I don't! "I'm defiantly taking this!" She said eagerly, activating Thera's thermal blade with her brain waves, then deactivating it.  
She quietly made her way up the stairs and was about out of the house when Mahrea popped her head above the couch. "Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.  
"None of your business," Amber said softly as she opened the door.  
"Even if it isn't, I still want to know." Mahrea retorted. "After what happened to me-"  
Amber held up her real hand to stop Mahrea. "I can take care of myself, trust me." She sighed. "Besides I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, hell I can hardly believe it myself."  
"Try me." Mahrea got up, recalling what Ruto had said to her.  
"Alright, an ancient woman who gave me the Power Triforce when I was fighting Ganon and who taught me her spells talked to me last night in my dreams and wouldn't shut up 'till I agreed to retrieve the Master Sword from Hyrulian National Cemetery.  
"Oh, I'm sure Emily would appreciate that." Kathy said.  
Mahrea stood blank faced for a moment. "Well, if Emily told you to, don't let me stop you."   
Amber could hardly believe her pointed ears. "You-you know Emily?"  
"Emily McIntire, Sage McIntire's husband and mother to King Connor I in A.I.P. 8. Holder of the Power Triforce-"  
"Okay, so you believe me."  
Mahrea nodded. "And even though it's against my better judgment, I'll let you go alone."  
Amber smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She closed the door.  
"Good luck. Mahrea said to the closed door. "And you had better come back!"  
  
Amber pulled into the parking lot of the Hyrulian National Cemetery. Thankfully, the weather was cold and windy. "That's good, less people to see. She whispered to Kathy walking along the cement paths. As she passed the gravestones of soldiers, generals, knights, and royalty, she finally came to the very back of the cemetery.  
Amber looked up from the weather worn tombstones of Flat and Sharp and saw the cave above, she wondered how it seemed to be invisible to those who have visited the cemetery. Guessing that no-one must really care, she looked around to see if anyone was looking. However, there was no-one in that part of the cemetery. Amber leaped up onto the grotto. Walking down the ancient steps, she came to a sealed door. There was a platform in the middle of the room with a big flame attached into it and torches surrounding it on all sides. "Okay, now what?" Amber asked herself, looking agitated at the door.  
"Is there anything written on it?" Kathy asked.  
"All kinds of stuff, but its just gibberish to me."  
"Lean in close, I'll see what I can do."  
"If you say so," Amber leaned close to the 'gibberish' and squinted in the low light.  
"Encoding.....  
Translating.....  
  
'When a Darkness threatens Hyrule once again, she with hair of night, eyes of sky, and arm of sword shall open the seal to save her kingdom.'  
  
"Open the seal?" Amber repeated questioningly. She put her right hand on the door. "I wonder how-oh!" She stepped back with a start as dust rumbled off the door and became silent. "Umm," Amber stood silent for a moment and placed her hand back on the door. The huge slab of granite slowly began to lift.  
  
***  
  
"Where is Amber?" Jilleana asked walking into the living room with her blue duck pj's on. Mahrea was watching cartoons as she answered.  
"Old Kakariko."  
"Huh?"  
"Old Kakariko, Emily wanted her to get the Master Sword, so, there ya go." Mahrea answered casually as a hunter was being tricked by a gray rabbit into falling off a cliff.  
Jilleana stood there speechless. It would seem that there is more to this girl than meets the eye. "Is it alright to ask you what happened to you?" She asked after a moment. I kinda have an idea of what happened...but," She looked over at her sister who had paled considerably. "If you don't want to I-"  
"No, I'll tell you." Mahrea responded softly, turning off the TV. After exhaling loudly she began.  
"Yesterday morning I woke up and Ether somehow took me to Lake Hylia. I decided to swim in the lake and I saw a man lying in the water, I went over and he hypnotized me or something into...." She grimaced and swallowed hard. "having sex with him."  
Mahrea fought hard not to shed tears. Voice wavering, she continued, "Then, I don't really know what happened next, but I think Ether protected me because when I woke up my throat hurt a lot." She rubbed her neck where Grauzer's fingers clamped down on her flesh. "I found a cave where the man was. We fought, more like he beat me nearly to death. I closed my eyes from the pain." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Mahrea wiped them away as they slid over her cheeks. "I thought I was gonna die, but Ether saved me again and froze him. I thought I killed him but he came from behind and stabbed my though the back." She lifted up her shirt and showed her sister the 5 scars that Grauzer's claws left. Jilleana grimaced.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I was healed by Zoras."  
"Zoras? Who is Zoras?"  
"Not who, what.....they are fish like people. With fins on their arms and blue scales and black eyes." Mahrea suddenly looked down, couldn't meet her sister's gaze. "And I have Zora blood in me."  
Jilleana sat there with her jaw slack. It was hard taking this all in for her, she could just imagine what it was like for Mahrea. Stranger things have happened. Jilleana reached over and took her sister's hand in hers.  
A knock on the door. "That must be Darien. Stay right here, okay?" Mahrea nodded.  
Jilleana got to the door and opened it expecting to see Darien and his crew. "Hi Dar-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw three well built, suited men.  
"Is Amber here? We would like to talk to her." The front one said gruffly.  
"No." She replied curtly and began to shut the door. The man forced it back open swiftly.  
"Would it be too much for us to wait for her here?" It was a command, not a request.  
"Yes, it would be and besides," She added hotly. "We have a guest coming over soon, so if you would please leave." Mahrea sheepishly got behind her and looked at the men nervously.  
"Is there a problem here Jill?" Jilleana sighed in relief as Darien stepped out of a large van along with seven lab technicians. Both women smiled relieved.  
"No Sir, we were just leaving." The man said turning around, the trio got back into the black luxury car and drive off back to the palace to confirm the officers' information.  
Darien frowned as the men walked passed him and his team. Something didn't feel right about them. He turned and smiled when the twins came down the stairs to great him. "Looks like I came just in time huh?"  
"Yes, thankfully." Jilleana nodded.  
"Are you going to start today?" Mahrea asked.  
Darien motioned to the technicians to start getting the supplies. "I believe so"   
  
***  
  
Amber could hear the whispers of the spirits of Hyrule's damned and greedy. She could almost catch a spirit out of the corner of her eyes, thought she could feel their hands sliding across her body. "It would have been nice if Emily told me the way to get this stupid thing." She complained grumpily as she stubbed her foot.  
"Complaining again?" Kathy asked.  
"Says the always bitching computer program." Amber shot back, causing a huff from Kathy. Smirking, black haired girl turned on her flashlight. "That's better." Glancing around, she saw something on the wall:  
  
Impa loves Kale forever.  
  
She looked for a moment, shrugged and moved on. "This structure was once used as a temple for shadows."  
"That's assuring." Amber frowned as rats scampered away in anger from the white light of the flashlight. She took a few more steps and her foot passed through the floor! He meal hand shot up and grabbed the edge.  
"Oh, watch your step, this place is full of false walls and floors.  
"Thanks for the warning." Amber looked down into the infinite darkness and gulped. Hoisting herself up, she looked at the fake brick. "How can I tell what is and what isn't fake?"  
"Walk on the ceiling?" Kathy offered.  
Amber snorted before continuing along very carefully.  
  
***  
  
"So, she does live there? Prince Andrew asked excitedly. Lenard walked and let out a yawn behind him as they walked in the rose garden.  
"Yes Sire." The trio of men answered. "From the actions of the girl that answered the door, have no doubts."  
"Sire," Lenard leaned down to speak in Andrew's ear. "I don't think that Miss Hailee wishes to be your personal bodyguard."  
The prince waved his suggestion off as non-sense. "I want to know when she returns. Stake out the building and inform me when she does."  
The men bowed and left. "Prince Andrew," Lenard presses. "You have more pressing issues than some girl!"  
"I am well aware of my duties and what is going on in my kingdom." The prince replied shortly. "I am no longer a child."  
"In the eyes of the law you are, Your Highness." And the fact that you are acting like one. Andrew gave him a cold look.  
"She intrigues me. She is the first girl who hasn't fallen for me." The young ruler sighed. "I believe that I have fallen for her."  
Lenard had a surprised look. "Your Majesty surely jests!"  
"I am not the kidding type Lenard, you know this...now, how is the clean up proceeding?" Andrew plucked a rose and inhaled its scent deeply.  
Damn I wish Grauzer hadn't have died. Lenard scowled. "Our workers are working night and day. They are tired but keep going. Many were cared off after that fire-breathing monster showed up."  
"Ah, yes. Quite a strange occurrence. A monster from long ago decides to show up."  
Lenard couldn't be around the prince much longer, for fear his anger for him would erupt before the appropriate time. "I shall leave you to your thoughts, Sire." Lenard bowed and walked away, leaving Prince Andrew alone to his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Amber had made her way slowly through the Spirit Temple. Time had mad it even darker and dangerous. "I hate this place." Her hand went to the thermal blade on her hip. Sliding her hand along the wall, her hand slipped through. Peeping through, she immediately pulled her head out and started gagging.  
"Amber what's wrong?!"  
"Skeletons, dozens of them!" Amber screamed as an armored hand came through the wall and made a grab for her. Amber's fighting instincts kicked in and grabbed the blade on her hip and activated it. The skeleton charged through the wall and swung it's blade. Amber met the metal with her blade, the red heat cleaved through the attacker's weapon and crashed through its skull.  
As the skeleton slumped to the floor, more started slinking through the wall. The rusting armor had the royal seal emblazoned on the chest, their helmets hid empty eye sockets and bleached teeth. "Alright, here goes nothing." Amber raised her blade above her head and charged forward in rage her muscles burning for action. She twirled the blade and cut the nearest knight in two and her metal arm crashed another through the chest and blew it apart. She could only see flashes of her enemies from the beam of the flashlight and the glow of the blade as she ducked and swung around the room.   
The knights continued their attack soundlessly. Even after slicing through skeleton after skeleton, they just kept coming. Amber was soon backed up against the wall. "Now might be a good time to work some of Emily's magic." She said aloud with her body's aura glowing red. As the flames poured from her flesh hand and passed over her foes they were cremated to ash. Amber bid the blade off and slid it back to her hip. Her vision was cut in half going back to only her flashlight.   
The glint from a helmet caught Amber's eye. She picked it up and immediately fell for the intricate carvings flowing over and around the round visor. She washed off the ash with a water spell and rapped it a few times to get the remaining debris out. Putting on her head, she lifted the visor. "Heh, heh, I bet this stuff can get me lotsa rupies." Amber said between gasps of air.  
"With no thought of protection for your head? This place is starting to affect you. I advise you to get out as soon as possible, else you succumb to it's influence." Kathy warned.  
"Mmhmm." Amber replied stepping through the false wall. "I wonder if all these things were guarding something. Treasure, statues, paintings...hey, maybe even the Master Sword!"  
"That would be the best."  
Amber walked a bit further and shaft of crystal blue light rose up from beneath her. "Huh?" She looked down at her feet then up at the ceiling. She felt her feet lift from the ground and she began rising up into a blinding white light.  
Her feet touched the ground and the light faded. The new room she was in was luminated by the torches in the corners and the solid gold floor, making it very easy to see the ancient statues of warriors that lined the wall. Warriors she had seen before. "These, these are the same people that I saw in my dreams!" Amber exclaimed looking at Sage's determined face and colorful kilt. As she walked past the Ronin, Warlord, and Sage she came to the end of the room. And, at the end of the room, was a stone hewn table set on a stand made of sterling silver.  
"It's-it's beautiful." Amber whispered, her blue eyes glittering the from the gold and silver,. Amber walked forward to the pedestal. Lying on the golden stand was an aged Link, perfectly preserved, wearing royal blue pants and tunic. And, laying on top of the ancient king, was The Blade of Evil's Bane- "It's the Master Sword!" Her eyes followed the precisely carved handle of blue steel to the razor sharp double edged blade.  
"By The Three. It is even more beautiful than in my dream." Amber was drawn to the blade, but felt unworthy to lay her hands upon it. What happens if I can't touch it? Will my hands burn away, will I turn to dust? Images floated though her mind and she started to have second thoughts. "Um, maybe I shouldn't try to get it..."  
"Don't worry Amber," Kathy assured her. "If the blade doesn't choose you, death will be long and painful."  
"Oh, now THAT puts my mind at ease!" Her eyes widened in fear. She took a deep breath and reached down for the hilt. After a moment, she squeezed her eyes tight and her hand clamped on the hilt. After a second, she opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew." Lightly lifting the blade from Link's hands, she weighed the blade's balance. "Its perfect." Amber said looking at her reflection in the blade. Amber looked down and smiled at Link." You were cuter in my dreams, Sire." She chuckled with a respectful bow.  
Standing back up, it occurred to her that she didn't have a way to leave. She stiffened up for some reason and grabbed the thermal blade with her metal hand and activated it. She spun around to see a female with purple chain mail over her chest with white fabric with a large red eye. Amber could see wisps of silver hair hanging over violet eyes from her covered hair. "Who are you?" Amber asked threatening the figure by pointing the Master Sword at her.  
"Calm yourself young one." The woman said with a chuckle and held up her hands to show she meant no harm. Amber de-activated the blade and put it in her belt but kept the Master Sword firmly grasped. "Since you have appeared here, I take it that our land is once again threatened."  
"I guess so," Amber said."....who are you?"  
"Who I am is not important, it's what I am." The woman started to walk forward, purple eyes locking with blue. "I am a Sheikah, and so are you."  
Amber took a step back. "A what?"  
"A Sheikah. Your fighting skills and dodging abilities were already above normal, even before Carl trained you, where they not?  
"Well-yes, but how did you know?"  
"That, also, is not important." She shook her head. "What is important is for you to uphold your lineage's ancient duty to protect the royalty of Hyrule." She finished with a sly smile. Amber got the hint and nodded. "Yet, if you wish to wield that blade properly, there is something you must do first."  
"I don't like the sound of that too much, but." She looked down. "I want to make Carl proud of me, so I'll do it."  
"You are a very brave young girl, you remind me of Link in his younger days." She laid her hands on Amber's shoulders quicker than Amber realized. "This will be very dangerous for you and could cost you your very life."  
"I've nearly died three times already, what's a fourth?"  
"That is the life if a Sheikah, the pawn of royalty." The female Sheikah sighed heavily. "Very well." Her eyes glowed purple. "Dunkel seite von diese madchen zuruckommen!" (Dark side of this girl come forth!) Nothing happened for a moment, then Amber screamed in pain. The Sheikah slowly started to draw her hands back, black electricity crackling around the two women. There was a black form forming between, taking on a human like figure.  
Its features were just like Amber's, only an opaque black, swirling body. The Sheikah stepped back and frowned. "When her eyes open she will attack you with full force and won't stop until one of you has died."  
"That won't be a problem." Amber grabbed the thermal blade form her hip. "With both of these. I'll beat her in no time."  
"No, only the Master Sword can be used. This is not a time for you to show off." She said sternly. "It's a time for you to learn."  
Amber pouted and put the mechanical weapon back into her belt and gripped the cool blade with both hands. She inhaled deeply. "Alright, I'm ready."  
The Sheikah nodded solemnly and closed her eyes. "Wecken sie jetzt." (Awaken now.) Her voice echoed mysteriously. The black form opened its eyes slowly, showing nothing but shallow pools of dull blue, and when it saw Amber it shown the evilest smile Amber had ever seen. The form slammed it's elbow into Amber's temple that sent her stammering. The form jumped over her body while Amber was trying to get back to her senses and kicked her viciously in the back. Amber yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She quickly rolled to her left before the evil stomped on the ground where she lay. Come now Amber, I know you are better than this! The Sheikah thought with furrowed brows. Amber pulled herself up and brushed off the dirt and charged forward at her opponent, slashing with the sword and missing when it bent backward and kicked Amber in the chin as if flipped. Amber licked her split lip and charged at it again. She swung her sword and sliced through the thing's chest. It hissed in pain as the gash started mending itself.   
"Ummm..." Amber's dark side smiled again as a blade formed in its own right hand.  
Blades slammed together in a bright clash of sparks, each figure trying to kill the other with all their force. The form's blade slid along the Master Sword and sliced up Amber's forearm. The blade felt like ice driving into her bloodstream and Amber quickly stepped back in pain and examined the wound as blood trickled down her arm and made her grip on the Master Sword slick. She felt pressure to the side of her head as her dark side slammed the hilt of it's sword into her. Amber stumbled to the side as the bone chilling blade sunk through her left thigh. Amber leaned on her strong leg and watched as the dark form ran around her to attack again. Blades crashed again and Amber dropped hers, the steel clanging loudly on the ground. The girl looked up to see a shadow blade coming rapidly at her head. Her metallic hand shot up with out even realizing it. "Oh..." Amber then smiled evilly, causing a look of surprise on the face of her opponent, Amber's hair started to float up in the air, yellow light emanating from her body. Oh?, this is an interesting development! The Sheikan female thought.  
With a shout Amber shot a wave of magical electricity through the shadowy figure. She shouted again, her left eye swollen shut increasing the power until her opponent had no choice but to let go of the weapon. As the shadow sword dropped to the ground it dissipated in a puff of smoke. Amber slowly stood up, both combatants spotted the Master Sword and made a play for it.   
They were neck and neck before Kathy kicked in Amber's cybernetics and Amber dove to the weapon, rolled and grabbed the hilt, still slick with her blood. Even though her leg was throbbing in pain and blood loss, Amber stood strong in the face of her foe.  
"Come and get me you freak!" Amber screamed. The creature's dead blue eyes inflamed with rage and charged forward. The shadow flung its claws at her face. Amber whipped the blade forward and cleaved off her enemies hands. The demon screamed and started kicking Amber frighteningly fast. Amber tried dodging most of the attacks by got kicked more than she could dodge. Amber flew back from a kick to her stomach, the demon was on her again instantly tackling her to the ground. The dark side of Amber pressed its face closer to hers and smiled, showing blue pointy teeth. Amber paled but kept it at bey, pushing back on its shoulders. "Arg!, no biting!" She shouted as she kicked her opponent off. The creature back flipped three times and landed on its feet.  
The Master Sword began glowing and Amber glanced at it in surprise. "Hhmmm?" The demon charged again and leaped up into the air. This time Amber brought up the sword and impaled it through the chest just below the neck. The thing howled in pain and indignation as it flailed its stubs trying to pull itself from the Master Sword. The beast's body began convulsing and exploded like glass into countless shards. "Ung..." Amber breathed shallow and rapidly slumping to the floor then onto her chest. The Sheikan woman slowly walked over. Amber could see her booted feet drawing closer as her vision became blurry as she lost consciousness, the Sheikan sighed heavily with relief as she looked down at the girl.  
"You may save us yet Amber." She said kneeling down and stroking her hair, "But first I have to get you out of here." The woman grunted as her toned body hefted Amber over her shoulder. "My, for someone so thin you certainly are heavy." With her free hand she dug out a deku nut and slammed it on the ground. As the flash died out, the room was empty of life once again.  
  
****  
  
The Sheikan woman opened an ancient wooden door. Sheikan faces turned and looked at her in anticipation and hope. "Don't just sit there with your mouths' agape." The woman scolded. "Take her to the doctor!" Three males came and slid Amber off her shoulder and carried her with some difficulty down a hall.   
"Being a little hard on them aren't you Brise?" A tall, brown haired Sheikan male asked with a smug grin.  
Brise turned and let out a "Hmf." "Gerard, I shall speak however I feel to."   
Gerard laughed loudly. "That is my Sis alright, hard as a rock....our parents were certainly wrong to name you the ancient Hyrulian term for breeze." He then brought out a wooden pipe and lit the contents. "So?" He asked sitting down. "What do you think of her?"   
"Well. the Master Sword chose her, and she is a very impressive fighter." Brise furrowed her brow. "She takes too many hits. Her skills are there, just not refined enough."   
"And you're thinking that you are the leader of our nation can make them shine, neh?" Gerard said with a cocky grin.  
"Aye, but...there is much going on in her world at the moment. I fear that we must hold off for a while until it is more stable."  
"And what if we wait too long and she won't be able to handle it?"  
Brise stood in the direction of where the men took Amber silently then let out a sigh. "Then, maybe the Sheikan nation should make a return to the surface."  
  
  
Amber stirred as the men placed her down on the doctor's examining table. A tall and gangly man with fiery red hair walked in and took one look at her and tsked. "I shall be here for a while, of that I am sure."  
"Wh-where?" Amber began sitting up.  
"No, lay back down." The doctor said as the men pushed her body back down onto her back. She struggled against them, but her body had no strength in it.   
As the doctor threaded a hooked needle to sew up Amber's wound in her arm, Brise walked into the room. She looked at the doctor, then to Amber and smiled. "Don't worry he is the best in what he does."  
"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Amber said sarcastically.  
The doctor came over and rubbed a pink looking salve on her skin to numb it and stuck the needle in. Amber bit her bottom lip as the needle pierced her skin and looked over at the woman that brought her here. "Where am I at?" She asked as the Master Sword softly nudged against her thigh as it hung between her belt and pants.  
"With your people, young Amber." Brise smiled. "On the opposite side of the Death mountian in the Hyrulian range. Very desolate and very concealed."  
"If you wouldn't mind, I am trying to work here." The doctor said harshly with furrowed eyebrows as Amber squirmed in the bed. The room remained silent as Amber was sewn up. She winced as the doctor applied more of the salve to her stitched up wounds in her arm and leg and wound gauze tightly around them. "There, now talk all ya want." He said sharply as he packed up his things and left the room in a huff.  
Brise watched with her violet eyes as the man exited the room. "Quite the excitable fellow, neh?" She turned to Amber.  
"Erm, yes?" She answered unsure.  
Brise nodded and continued. "You are a very talented young woman, but you lack some things. Unfortunately, there is no time at this point to teach you properly." Brise sighed heavily and rose from her seat. "Come. I must return you to the graveyard."  
As Amber followed Brise with a limp, she glanced around. There were many Shiekans around, all looking at her as they went to where ever they were going at the time. It made her very nervous. "Do they all have to look at me?"  
"Some just have to look. They don't get to see their leader walking with a stranger all that often." Brise said with a hint of laughter as she walked.  
Amber stumbled at the revelation. "So, is it important enough now that I know your name?"  
The other woman looked over her shoulder and looked at Amber out of the corner of her eye. "It is Brise." Brise took her too a doorway that led outside to a balcony. A stiff mountain wind met Amber's face and whipped back her hair. Amber looked out over the huge expanse of snow capped mountains and shook with a chill. "Now, let's get you back, shall we?" She smiled warmly. Amber quickly nodded in agreement to get out of this cold that apparently didn't affect Brise at all. "Alright." Brise raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled a song. Amber's breath caught in her mouth as purple swirls began to encompass both the woman. It soon turned into an outright scream of fright as she felt herself being flung over the mountains so fast that all she could distinguish was huge blurs of brown, white, and purple.  
Amber wanted to kiss the ground as she felt her feet land on the grass of the graveyard. "Oops, I should have warned you that the most are upset the first time they travel by song. Sorry" Brise said with a wink.  
Amber could feel her face getting green and fought the sensation of sickness. "You said that I needed to be taught. Why? I am a good fighter." She said with a hint of anger.  
"I am not saying you aren't." Brise said with furrowed brows. "You are just untrained in ways of the Sheikah, that and you take too many hits! Why if I were to fight you now, you probably would land very few hits on me."  
"Hmf, well now that I have the Master Sword I bet no-one will be-able to beat me!"  
Brise rolled her eyes. "And that is another thing, you rely too much on weaponry and not enough on this." She tapped her finger to her head. "Carl taught you endurance and speed, but not dodging and repelling. That will be my job, when the time comes." She said as she brought her fingers to her lips. Brise locked onto Amber's eyes and stared into her with so much intensity that Amber felt like she would be knocked back. "I will return for you." As she played the song, the purple swirls surrounded Brise and flung her back into the air, her violet eyes never leaving Amber's blue ones.   
Amber looked at the place where Brise stood just a moment ago. "Now that was an interesting experience!" Kathy said in her ear.  
"And I'm amazed that you didn't speak a word through the whole thing. That must be a first for you." Amber smirked in reply.  
Kathy let out a sound of annoyance. "Guess its time to go home." She said, limping back slowly to the car waiting in the parking lot. "Don't tell them I'm heading back, I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."  
"Yes, Amber." 


	7. Chapter 7 The Long and Winding Road

CHAPTER 7 The Long And Winding Road  
  
  
  
As the sun colored the sky bright red as it began to set, Prince Andrew was smiling quite broadly, as he had been throughout the day. "Stay and observe that building until she has returned!" He said giddily when he learned where Amber lived.   
Lenard looked on with a stone face that hid his true emotions. I really hope he gets over this girl quickly. It is making him more annoying than he already is! Maybe I should just kill him right now and be over with it… He thought as his eyes began to glow.   
Andrew turned around to look at Lenard and his eyes returned to normal. Seemingly satisfied he continued talking aloud. "I can't trust those men anymore with my life. At least I can trust you, although you are only an advisor and have no special skills to protect me…."   
Lenard bowed slightly and took his leave. "No special powers indeed!" He muttered under his breath as he walked to his room. "I'll show that brat special powers." Lenard smirked evilly as he sat down at his desk to an open book with ornate wording and yellowed pages. "I should have known that Ganon would mess everything up. He always did, even from the beginning." He shook his head tiredly. "I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself." He chuckled eerily as a thought came to his evil mind.  
  
***  
  
Amber winced as a sharp pain shot up her body from her leg as she stepped from the car. It had taken her the whole day to get that mystical blade, not to mention about three years of her life from the demon she fought. She sighed. She never wanted any of this, to loose half her body to cybernetics, to lose her aunt and uncle to Ganon, to have such a burden of protecting Hyrule, from what she didn't even know. That was what made her the maddest, to be given such a responsibility and not even know why. It made her want to scream as she looked at the Master Sword lying up against the passenger side seat. All this because she wanted to know who The Trezen was…..She began to wonder if it was even worth leaving Kakariko in the first place. She berated herself as soon as that thought ended. If she hadn't have come, she would have never met and fallen in love with Carl at all. She would still be a lonely teenager living with her aunt and uncle. Carl had given her a new life, a new hope. To live like a real person. She began to feel tears well up in her eyes. Dummy, don't cry. She told herself as Carl flooded her mind again as she gripped the cool steal of the Master Sword and began walking stiffly into the house.  
Softly opening the door, she made her way through the kitchen, the Master Sword up against her shoulder, leaving a small impression in her skin. Looking around, she saw no-one and shrugged. She didn't care, at least she wouldn't get disturbed. As she began walking down the wooden stairs to the basement where her bed was, she started hearing tings and clanks of metal clanging together. "Oh, so they started building huh?" She asked aloud to herself. "Think I'll go and take a peek." She giggled as she turned and started to walk to Carl's room and down into the Pit.   
  
***  
  
Down in the Pit there was there was much activity. Engineers welding, and technicians setting up the software, others still bringing things down. And at the center of it were three Catalians. Darien was looking at the contents of a box as Jilleana was contemplating some numbers on a clipboard. Meanwhile, Mahrea was taking it all in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Pit elevator open up and a very ragged looking Amber step out.  
"Hey Amber!" Mahrea called over all the noise, waving her hand in the air to the girl in the elevator. Amber let out a weak wave as she made her way over to the trio, narrowly missing a lab worker backing up with a sheet of glass.   
"You know you should be more careful down here now Amber." Darien said with a slight frown. "There is a lot more expensive stuff down here now than before."  
Amber looked over at the twins. "He knows about the Trezen armor too?"  
"Aye," Darien nodded. "But don't worry, none of these workers will talk about where they are at. They gave me their word of honor."  
"I have a better way of making sure they don't talk." Amber said flashing the Master Sword in front of them.  
"Oh! Is that the Master Sword!?" Mahrea's eyes lit up.  
Amber nodded. "Yep, came with a price though." She said pointing to her stitches on her leg and arm through her tattered clothing.   
Jilleana let out a wince. "But a sword won't be much of an effective weapon in this day and age." Darien said with a skeptical look.  
"This is no ordinary sword!" The twins shot back in unison with surprised faces from Darien's comment. "This is the legendary sword that saved Hyrule from evils untold of for centuries!" They continued in a nearly trance-like state. And it will be the savior of Hyrule once again in this child's hand."   
Everyone around them stopped their activity and stared in silent awe. "Umm, are you two alright?" Amber asked cautiously as she took a step back from them.  
Jilleana was the first to respond. "Yea what makes you ask?"  
"You mean you don't remember what you just said?" Darien asked.  
"Said about what?" Mahrea responded.  
"About the Master Sword and Amber wielding-oh never mind." He rubbed his forehead wearily.  
As Amber was looking around, she saw a few people setting a large metallic object over the lift of Thera and rushed over swinging her blade above her head and yelling at them to get the "Piece of metallic crap off of there before she beheaded them!" And, seeing a very angry woman swinging a very sharp sword at them they quickly complied. Amber watched them with a scowl as they lifted it up and placed it elsewhere in the Pit.  
"And just why did you go into such a tirade at my colleagues?" Darien asked half laughing at their faces as Amber charged at them and half at anger for actually doing so.   
"Eh?" Amber turned from watching the two move the box with a surprised look.  
"Why did you go into such a tirade about them putting the box there?" Darien repeated strained.  
"Oh! Uh, no reason, really…" Amber said as she paled a tad. "Looks like you are doing well down here." She continued quickly changing the subject from herself.  
"Yep," Jilleana smiled at the thought of Carl coming back.   
"I hope this works, I can't wait to see Carl again!" Mahrea said happily.   
"It has to, for everyone's sake." Amber said darkly.  
  
***  
  
  
Late that night, after Darien and his workers have left Carl's compound, four black luxury sedans parked across the street. Moving swiftly across the street, they quickly picked the lock on the door. Stealthily, the men moved through the house searching their prey out. The blackness of the house helped them conceal themselves, but it also led them straight to her. Drawing out their firearms, the men began storming down the stairs into the basement workshop to find three very surprised teenaged girls.  
"What the hell is this?!" Jilleana shouted as a barrel was pointed at her face.  
"You better leave before we get angry!" Mahrea said pulling out Ether. She grit her teeth as one caught her off guard and slammed her onto the ground with the gun pressed against her forehead.  
"Get of my sister you ass!" Jilleana rushed to her sister's aid and was put in a restraining hold by one of the other men.  
"You are lucky that we are not using the authorized force allotted to us, for you would have been dead." The one with an assault rifle said as it was put in Amber's deadpan face.  
"You have it all wrong." Amber said as she felt her body coiling up in preparation for action. "Now unhand my friends before you all get hurt."  
"Not until you are safely with u-uung!!" Amber sprung forward like a cat and punched the man in the jaw. Amber leaped and grabbed onto the man's shoulders and used them as a catapult to launch herself feet first into the man behind him sending him sprawling to the floor. By this time, the two that were holding the twins started to rise and begin to make their way to Amber. She ducked under one's kick and grabbed onto his ankle and punched up, shattering his knee. As he rolled on the ground in pain, the other swung at her as hard as he could at Amber's face. Amber spun away from the strike and kicked the man in between the shoulder blades. The other five remaining where quickly dispatched by her as well.   
As the assaulters lay on the ground, Amber calmly walked over to the Master Sword and picked it up. "I told you so." She frowned and pointed the blade against the neck of the man with the rifle. "Don't worry I didn't kill any of your men. Even though it is well with in my power which I'm sure you are well aware of, since you are Prince Andrew's men." The twins let out sounds of shock. "So," Amber pulled the blade away. "Shouldn't we be going now?"  
"But Amber! you don't have to!" Jilleana said as the defeated men where starting to wake from their beatings.  
"Well, technically I do, I am Sheikan after all." Amber winked as the men surrounded her and began to take her upstairs. "I can walk myself thank you!" Amber shouted as she shook off the grasp of one of them.  
"Did you know that?" Mahrea asked her sister as the group left the basement.  
"Nope. I doubt that anyone else did either." Jilleana said shaking her head.  
  
***  
  
The car ride was silent on the way back to the castle. Aside from the moaning of the man who had his kneecap shattered. "Stop complaining about it." Amber said testily. "It's your own fault. I told you to let go of them." The car stopped in front of the castle and the doors opened. The crippled guard was assisted out first and probably led away into another car that was heading for the nearest hospital.  
Amber was led from a distance because the remaining guards were too frightened by her, until they reached a room and the door closed behind them. "We wait here."  
Forty five minutes later, Amber was nearly falling asleep waiting for Andrew to make an appearance. As her eyes closed for the dozenth time the door opened once more and Prince Andrew stepped through. "Ah! How wonderful to see you again Amber." He said cordially. Amber looked up at him with tired eyes. "Well from the looks of things, I guess I shouldn't ask you how you are doing."   
"I'm here, aren't I?"  
"Yes, well. I am glad that you are here."  
"Not that I had a choice…"  
Prince Andrew continued with out paying her quip any heed. "I hope you know that I'm doing this for the betterment of our kingdom. Get some sleep, you will receive all your equipment tomorrow. Goodnight Amber." He winked before turning around and leaving the room. "Show the good lady to her new room."  
A moment after Andrew left, Amber was led into a small room with a bed, computer, television, and closet. "Pretty basic, you think that I would get something a little better if I'm gonna be protecting the ruler of Hyrule, neh?" She asked to one of the royal guardsmen who escorted her to the room. He frowned and left, leaving Amber alone with her thoughts. But Amber never is really alone.  
"So, now that we are here, what's next?" Kathy asked in her ear.  
Amber flopped down on the bed with her arms outstretched. "I don't know. I guess just go with the flow."  
"And what if the flow is something Andrew wants and not you?" Kathy replied. "If you slap him or shove him off there will be security personnel on you in less then a second."  
"And I'll just beat them to a pulp." Amber said simply, drifting off into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Mahrea and Jilleana stood dumbstruck at the leaving group. "Ummm, what just happened?" Mahrea asked.   
"Corrupted power." Jilleana sneered. "Andrew just had to have her I guess."  
Kathy's image flashed on a nearby monitor. "She'll be fine." She smirked. "Although we have yet to see if poor Andrew will be able to handle her."  
"Oh yes that should be very entertaining!" Mahrea laughed. "I can just see him sniffing that he isn't gonna get any from her."  
"Real mature Mia." Marhea stuck out her tongue at her sister and was quickly pinched between Jilleana's fingers. "Ouch! Hey leth tho!" Mahrea said crossly.  
"Only if you behave." Jilleana said as she led Mahrea about the room by her tongue.  
"Othay, othay! I will! Juth let tho!" She said in pain.  
Jilleana nodded and let go Mahrea wiggled her tongue to make sure it was still in working order. "Its late, lets go to bed." Jilleana said as she shook her head at her sister.  
  
***  
  
Amber awoke in her new bed the next morning in her new bed and laid there staring at the ceiling waiting for someone to come and get her. And waited. And waited. And waited. It wasn't until after Eleven o'clock when a palace guard banged on the door.  
"Well, I guess that means that the All Mighty Prince has decided to take time out of his busy day to come for me." Amber said sarcastically. The guard banged on the door again. "Yea, yea I'm coming!" She shouted sitting up slowly and yawn. Opening the door, she was greeted by two dower looking men. "Can I help you?" Amber said as sickenly sweet as possible.   
"Come with us." One said monotone. They began to walk. "And you can drop that sweet attitude, we know how you really are."  
"I'm flattered." Amber responded taking on a deadpan face. "We're we goin'?" She looked up at the one on her left, the Master Sword softly patting against her hip.  
"To the gardens." He answered. "You are to work out your working arrangements with the Prince. Naturally, they will be whatever he deems them to be." Amber gave a snort and the man looked down at her with eyes cold enough to freeze hell. "They will be whatever he deems them to be." He repeated.  
Amber scowled at him, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to roll over for Andrew, and she half expect him to know this already, so she might be-able to get what she wanted. And she wanted a lot.  
They arrived at the gardens a short time later to find Andrew talking to Lenard along side a greening bronze statue of men with long swords held at the ready. She then noticed along with Tanya, three other women. They did not appear to be attendants of any kind, which got Amber thinking. Before she could come up with an answer, she was before Prince Andrew.  
"Ah, good morning Miss. Hailee, how are you this morning?" Amber could see an evil smile come across Tanya's mouth.   
"Quite fine." Amber said strained. "And you?" 'Ung, I hate doing this.' She thought to herself.  
"The same." He smiled flirtingly. "Well, enough of the pleasantries, and down to business." Andrew said as he sat down on a marble bench in front of the statue. "You will live here in the castle, your room will be next to mine, your pay will be one hundred thousand rupees a year. Your other typical other benefits; dental, health,"  
"Tune-ups." Tanya put in snidely.  
Amber growled loudly and wished she had her thermal blade with her. "Tanya, silence." Lenard frowned and glanced over at Amber. His breath caught in his throat and his face bleached. Die VorlagencKlinge! He thought as his eyes rested on the Master Sword. Lenard took a step back and grit his teeth hard from shock and fear. "Wha-wha-what are you doing with that?!"   
Everyone looked from Lenard to Amber in confusion. "What is your problem, Lenard?" Andrew asked, his eyebrow cocked.  
Lenard quickly composed himself. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I do not know what came over me."  
"Very well." Andrew turned back around to Amber. "As I was speaking before, you will also get a room right beside mine, fully furnished with everything you need."  
Amber thought for a moment. "Sounds all well and good, but I have a few ideas of my own."  
The guard that brought her to the Prince made a motion to take her away, but Andrew bid him back. "Very well, if I approve of them, then yes."  
"First, I want hundred forty thousand rupees instead of one hundred; second, I want a month of vacation per year."  
Andrew nodded. "I think we can work with that-"  
"I'm not finished yet." Amber frowned. "I will be allowed to return to my house to visit my friends whenever I wish. Plus, I will have my own choice of armaments." She let her hand rest on the pommel of the Master Sword to emphasize her choice.  
"Yes, yes, yes." Andrew said happily, whatever it took to keep his 'Saving Angel' here at the castle with him for as long as he wished. She might not be to receptive to him now, but that will change he said to himself.  
"Amber, I'm starting to pick up energy readings." Kathy said in her ear. "There are ten in number and are all around."  
"I don't see anything." Amber mouthed as she held the pen to the contract, quickly eyeing what she could with her head down. Her hand moved mindlessly across the paper as she signed her name. She blinked as she placed the golden pen down and stood back up. "I guess this makes me an employee of the Hyrulian Monarchy?"   
Andrew nodded with a pleasant smile. "And you will need a uniform with your new job." Andrew motioned for one of the women to come forward. She nodded and stepped forward, carrying a garment bag which she opened revealing a black, skimpy leather outfit.  
Lenard, Tonya, the two guards, and Amber's faces showed a mixture of surprise, question, and embarrassment. "I am not going to wear that!" Amber exclaimed with her face a very deep shade of red. Well, maybe for Carl, but that's it! She thought with a devilish grin.  
"Amber, I've analyzed the energy signatures; they are the same as the stealth mobiles in Ganon Corp. Tower!"  
Amber stiffened. "I thought that you couldn't sense them before." She mouthed just barely enough so the words could form.   
"I couldn't before, they didn't register on my sensors, but now that they are in my memory banks, I can pick them up." Kathy said, annoyed.  
Well, regardless of that, I think I better get Andrew out of here. Amber thought Not that I really care what happens to this horny idiot. She glanced at Andrew. But I have to keep this up until Carl comes back. "Could we continue this inside? The morning air is starting get show the signs of the on-coming fall."  
"I couldn't agree more." Andrew replied. "It wasn't my idea to have it out here in the first place." He nodded over to Lenard. Amber could see him stiffening up in insult. "Why he wanted it, I'll never know."  
As they began to walk back into the castle, Lenard interrupted them. "One moment, Your Majesty. Should we not drink on this occasion? After all, you won't have to worry about your life any longer now that she is here."   
"Ah, the first good idea you have had this day, Lenard." Andrew said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Surely you can stand the crisp air for a few more minutes Amber?"  
"I think you better get inside Amber," Kathy cautioned her in her ear. "The signatures have stopped moving."  
Lenard poured four cups of warm wine and raised his to the Prince. "To the continued health for our leader." As he drank gun fire rang out in the calm morning, bullets piercing the guards' bodies, leaving them a mass of lead and flesh before they could even move. Amber grabbed the Prince by the collar and yanked him down to the ground as the bullets continued to fire. On the ground, Amber withdrew the Master Sword and looked frantically around. Andrew, enraged tried to stand up but was quickly yanked down again,   
"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Amber hissed angrily as Kathy transmitted coordinates of the stealth mobiles in her ear. They were getting closer. Great, how am I supposed to fight what I can't see?   
"I am going to get that traitor!" Andrew frowned. More bullets flew in the air, cutting off the screams of the fleeing servant girls in death. Andrew had a second thought. "You are my body guard, you do something!" He commanded.   
Amber narrowed her eyes as she heard Lenard laugh evilly as the guns became silent again. "Shit." She cursed as a bullet ricocheted off the marble fountain they were hiding behind. Her metallic arm suddenly flew out behind them and struck a metal object, her hand clasping onto wires and crushed circuit boards in her hand. The mobile suddenly materialized and fell lifeless to the ground.  
"You're welcome." Kathy stated in her ear.  
"You see what we are against here?!" Amber whispered to Andrew as numerous bullets hit the marble around them.  
"But, you saved me before…" Andrew said as if he was a thousand miles away.   
"Amber! They have surrounded you!" Kathy panicked in her ear. Amber looked around madly at the surrounding area, her heart pounding nearly out of her chest, but saw nothing. She looked on in terror as she heard the safeties on the guns release. I'm sorry Carl, I couldn't see you again. She thought helplessly as Andrew whimpered in fear at his impending death. As Amber closed her eyes awaiting to be struck down so young, brilliant flashes erupted all about, making Amber shield her clenched eyes from the brilliance. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she saw a number of men and women in purple and white garbs. Sheikah!! She thought amazed. How did?- Her thought was interrupted by a pair of intense violet eyes gazing at her.  
"Brise!?" Amber said in amazement.  
"No time to talk now, young one, we must get you out of here before the mobiles' sight has recovered!" She took her by the hand as two male Sheikah with veiled faces took hold of Andrew.  
"Sheikah!!" Lenard screamed in surprise as he and Tonya were quickly surrounded by the masked warriors. He quickly regained his composure and frowned. Waving his hand with glowing eyes, the line of Sheikah melted into skeletons in a line of purple death.  
Brise let out a Sheikan curse and quickly took out a hand full of deku nuts. "Ruckzug!! (Retreat)" She called out as she slammed the nuts down onto the ground setting off a wave of white light. Amber could hear the sound of an ocarina playing and felt herself being swept away through the air.   
  
As Lenard worked the flash from his eyes, a large contingent of Royal Guardsman rushed into the gardens with automatic rifles pointed at him and Tonya. "Where is the Prince?!" The commander demanded after looking around for a moment.  
Lenard laughed under his breath. "He is not here, for I am in charge now."  
"You dare try and overthrow the Royal Family?!" The commander yelled. "Men, arrest Lenard and Tonya!" The Guardsman came forward and where cut down in a hail of gun fire from the invisible mobiles.  
"Nice show, dear." Tonya said smirking at the numerous corpses feeding the grass with their congealing blood.  
"Not bad for a morning's work." He said pouring a cup of wine for himself and Tanya. He gave it to her. "To the new Queen of Hyrule."  
"To the new King of Hyrule."  
***  
  
As the twins and Darien were working down in the Pit, Amber's voice came statically in over the speakers by the monitors. "Hello……hello is anybody down there?!"  
"Amber, is that you?!" Jilleana called back as she rushed over. "We can barely make you out! Where are you?"  
"I'm safe now. I'm up in the Death…..Range with the Prince and…... Lenard, he…..with stealth mobiles and killed…. I think he's…over… I don't think…..safe there now, either seal off the…or head over to Emily's…………."  
"Amber?, Amber?!" Jilleana repeated loudly at the blank monitors. "Damn it." Frustrated, she slammed her fist against the glass keyboard and shattered it, shards of glass slicing though her hand. She winced as she pulled it out, her sister coming over to her side.  
"You and your temper!" Mahrea scolded wrapping her hand in a towel. "I bet that cost Carl a lot of money! That medallion of yours has made your temper worse you know that?"  
"You girls better take a look at this!" Darien called, watching a monitor that received television waves.  
"This is a channel five urgent news break. We have just received word from the castle that Prince Andrew has been killed. The Princess' advisor put out this rushed statement: 'The Prince was killed by the fugitive Ambrosia Hailee-who had been hired on as the Princes' personal guard after saving his life-at around eleven thirty this morning. Palace guards attempted to stop her but here killed by the fleeing Hailee. It is believed that Hailee was last spotted with these to women; Jilleana and Mahrea Delphei." Amber's mug shot from when she was arrested and pictures of the twins flashed on the screen with their vitals beneath. "All three should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you see any of these three contact the police department immediately."   
"Ooooh, damn." Mahrea cursed horrified. "They are making us out as monsters!"  
"We need to get out of here." Jilleana said as she watched Mahrea tend to her gash.  
"I don't think that is an option now." Darien said with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm almost positive that they have police and military on their way here as we speak." He grabbed them both by the hands. "We have to get all the food and supplies down here as quick as we can." He explained as the elevator took them to Carl's room. "And don't forget any of your personal stuff! Purses, laptops, any mention that you are actually here right now needs to be hidden." Back and forth the trio ran from the kitchen to the lift to the Pit, carrying bags full of food. Mahrea grabbed all the laptops and her's and her sister's purses and bags and groaned in exertion from the weight of it all as she let the contents crash over the food.  
"Don't drop things like that!" Jilleana scolded her from behind as she nudged her way in to the crowded elevator  
"You try and carry all of this crap!" Mahrea pouted. You have the luxury of having handles on the bags, what do I get? Nothing!"   
"Now, now you two," Darien said patting Jilleana on the top of her head. "Let's not be fighting now, ok?"   
"Yes, Dad." Jilleana said, sticking out her tongue. As the doors closed and the lift started to descend into the ground beneath the gray structure, Jilleana looked down at the floor with a frown. She soon felt Darien's arm around her in an embrace.  
"Don't worry Jill, everything will be okay." He said softly.  
Jilleana shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." Darien looked down at her sadly as the elevator stopped.  
Andrew looked out over the mountains with a deep frown. He still couldn't believe that his most trusted assistant had betrayed him so. The fire of his temper smothered the freezing mountain air that blew through him, for the most part. He shivered and wished it was summer again, not that it would have made much of a difference this high up. With a sigh he turned around and back into the entrance to the living quarters of the Sheikah. Going down a corridor he made his way to his temporary room. He called it that because it was only going to be a very short time until he got his throne and kingdom back. At least that is what he hoped. Of course it would be. His family had ruled the Kingdom of Hyrule for well over five thousand years and for at least the next five thousand he assured himself with a nod.  
"I do not think that is a good idea Amber." Andrew heard Brise say as he walked past an intersecting hall. He quickly stepped back around the corner. "If Andrew found that out-" She stopped abruptly and looked in Andrew's direction. "We will continue this conversation later." She eyed where the Prince was again and turned around with Amber and started walking away. "How is your wound?"  
"Better now that that doctor of yours sewed it up, again." Amber said with a barely noticeable limp as she pushed away the pain.  
"How was he to know that you were going to pull that stuff you did at the castle?" They entered Brise's room and she shut the door. Andrew stood in the middle of the corridor with a scowl on his face.  
"I still think that we should tell him." Amber said after the door shut.  
"Mm mm." Brise replied with a shake of her head. "We tell him that, it will probably insult him to no end and try to get out of here and fall off one of the many cliffs. When the time is right, we will send him back down to Hyrule Castle Town and show everyone that he is still alive. That will cause enough of a stir to slip in and kill Lenard. If all goes to plan. Of course we need your friend alive once again. So we lie in wait, and hope that that twit out in the hall doesn't mess up the plan."  
"He was listening?"  
"Yes, which proves that you need training in your ancestor's ways instead of relying on technology alone." Brise tapped the small terminal in Amber's right ear.  
"I beg your pardon!" Kathy said angrily in her ear, causing a wince from Amber.  
"Come, you need to rest now. In a few days you shall learn what being a Sheikah really is."  
  
***  
  
Two days had passed since the take over of Lenard and Tanya of Hyrule. There was a national funeral for the 'deceased' ruler. It was closed casket of course, Lenard claiming that his face had been too disfigured from Amber's assassination to show to the public. As soon as the funeral had ended, Lenard sent word for the Chief of Police and informed him face to face that he and his police force were no longer needed.  
"You can't be serious!" Chief Falle bellowed at Lenard as he faced the new Monarch of Hyrule. "Who will protect the city?!"  
Lenard smiled, a smile that did not come to his eyes. "Why, the military, of course."  
"The what?!" Falle shouted. "You're crazy!" He continued as he stormed out of the room. "Crazy! You will regret this Lenard!"   
"I seriously doubt that." Lenard replied even toned as the doors closed.  
Tanya chuckled as she stepped out from behind the chair. "My, he seemed distraught. What do you think that he meant by you will regret this?"   
"Whatever he thinks, it won't go well for him."  
  
During the two days, Jilleana had been working almost non stop on the device that would bring Carl back. Darien sighed at her from a distance as he finished welding a hinge onto the glass tank that would hold Carl's body until the regeneration was complete. He looked her over slowly as her shoulders slumped. He had been enamored by her from the beginning, but when they met she had been involved with Carl so he had to watch from afar. And now that Carl was gone she seemed even more intent on him. Even with Amber around all she thought about was Carl. Sure, he had tried to drop hints about his feelings for her, but she was so wrapped up in her work she hardly even noticed. If at all, he thought tiredly. The frantic pace that Jilleana had been working had taken a toll on him as well. Yes, he had been eating, but sleep was short and not very restful on hard metal floors, even with thick blankets to keep them off of the cold.   
Time seemed to have stopped for Jilleana. Working so hard she had only eaten once after her, her sister, and Darien had taken refuge in the Pit. She rubbed her eyes as the figures on the screen became blurry. In truth the strain was starting to take its toll on her, no matter how hard she tried to fight it back. Maybe she should take a brake she thought as her shoulders slumped. It would only hinder her progress if she was too tired to do anything but look at the same line of figures over and over. Which she had been doing for some time now. Releasing another sigh she tossed the clipboard down on table, the corner of it pressing down a button. Jilleana turned as she heard her sister let out a yelp and saw her being raised off the ground. "Jump off it genius!" She yelled as a cross look appeared on her face.   
Mahrea leapt from the raising metal at its half way point and turned her head, her eyes widening quickly. "Wh-what is that?" A suit of black armor rose and now stood lifelessly, supported by a lock that held onto it at its hips that was connected to the ground.  
Jilleana stepped closer and narrowed her eyes. "Its missing it's left arm." She looked at her sister from the corner of her eye. "Who do we know that was missing an arm?"   
Mahrea stared in awe at the armor for a moment before muttering out. "Amber….You mean it was her that took on that massive dinosaur thing?!"  
"Hard to believe, but yes." Jilleana said, examining Thera closer. "Look at all the dings and dents. This has been in one helluva fight. Before the dinosaur."  
"You think that she was there when Carl fought Ganon?"  
"I'm certain of it. Kathy?"  
Kathy's face winked to life on the monitors in the Pit. "Yes Jilleana."  
"Do contact Amber. She has some explaining to do."  
Kathy looked over at the powered armor. "Uh oh." She sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, Amber." Kathy said in Amber's right ear.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Jill would like to speak to you."  
"Uh, okay."  
"Amber, can you hear me?"  
"Yeah, what do you want? I'm right in the middle of something." She looked down at the bathwater which she was currently in.  
"We found something down in the Pit."  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Amber asked looking up at the ceiling.  
"A black armor."  
Amber's face bleached and her voice caught in her throat.   
"With one arm."  
It paled further.  
"Any ideas on whose it could be?" Jilleana asked.  
Amber could feel the smirk that played across Jilleana's face even though they were miles apart. "Uhh, uhh."  
"You fought along with Carl didn't you? When he went against Ganon?"  
Amber sighed. "Yea. I was there. Its how I lost my arm." She looked at the cold grey metal of her arm. "I tried to block Ganon's blade from coming down through Emily's body."  
"And when were you planning on telling us this bit of information?"  
Amber shrugged. "Never really crossed my mind."  
Jilleana frowned and Mahrea snickered at her twin's reaction. "Can it get any colder up here?!"  
Jilleana's eyebrow crooked. "Who was that?"  
Amber rolled her eyes. "His 'Royal Highness'. I gotta go. I will contact you sometime soon." And with that she cut off communications to the Pit.   
  
Amber dressed and left the bathroom and frowned at Prince Andrew. "Yes?"   
Prince Andrew stood before her, rubbing his arms in an attempt to stay warmer. "Is there any place that is warmer here?! You seem to know these Sheikans, you must know a warmer place."  
Amber's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "I've only been here once before and that was only after getting this thing!" Amber said fingering the hilt of the Master Sword, wanting to see how easy it cuts through false royalty flesh but quickly shook those thoughts away.  
Amber stiffened as she felt Brise's hand grasp her shoulder lightly. "Actually, we do have a place that will keep you warm enough for the time that you are with us Your Highness."  
"Ah, finally, some cooperation!" Andrew said changing from brat to statesman faster than it took Amber to blink. "And where might this be, my gracious host?"  
Brise led the pair down a long path covered in dirt and webs from lack of use. "We only use this during the harsh winter months." She explained as her torch burned away a spider web that hung a little to far from the stone ceiling. "But, since you are our ruler, I suppose we can let it slide."  
"As well you should, with your Prince visiting you should make him as comfortable as possible." He looked over at Amber with a suggestive smile. Amber looked back at him with a frown and looked ahead at Brise. They came to a bright opening and stepped out into a beautiful valley.   
A huge waterfall cascaded down into a lake surrounded by trees that set back against the valley with huge plumes of spray from the water crashing against the rocks below. The grass covered the entire ground with a blanket of emerald green, save for the paths of white rock that led to numerous small wooden houses. A windmill set motionless atop a hill that sat up behind the small village. Dozens of rope bridges crisscrossed the valley high above the floor. As Amber watched a pair of Shiekans walking across a near bridge she noticed that the sky shone not blue, but a golden color. "Is the sky golden from the color of the mountains?" Amber asked as they walked down a long flight of steps that alternated between rock and wood. Brise ignored her and kept walking. "Umm, helloooo." Amber said annoyed.  
Brise turned and looked at her. Her face commanded Amber to still her mouth and she turned back around and stopped in front of the first house they came too. Opening the door yielded a plain room that continued around a corner and a ladder in front of them that went to the upstairs. The rough wooden floor had a long woven carpet that had faded to a pale and dirty green from years of use. The wall had a fire place with a large granite hearth surrounding it. "Around the corner is the kitchen." Brise said plainly. Your bed is up the ladder."   
"There are certainly a lot of books in this house." Andrew commented running his finger along the binding of a row.   
"This is my house. As the leader of the Shiekah, I must know all that I can to help my people continue to prosper."  
"I am amazed that no-one has discovered this place before." Andrew said impressed. "With all the satellites and technology, this has remained undetected."  
"It is our people's way not to be noticed, Your Highness." Brise bowed. "Amber and I will take our leave now."  
"We will?" Amber questioned as Brise began exiting the house.  
When the door shut, Brise began to walk again and turned toward the lake. "Why do you think I ignored you when you asked me about the sky?"  
"Rudeness?" Amber replied.  
Brise snorted. "Hardly. Surely you have heard of the legend where the Triforce sleeps?" They stepped to the shore of the small lake and the Sheikan ruler closed her violet eyes.  
  
"In a Realm beyond sight,   
The sky shines gold not blue.   
There, the Triforce's might   
Makes mortal dreams come true."  
  
Amber stood by her for a moment in silence. "The sky, it's…." She looked up again. "It's golden."  
"Correct." Brise nodded. "And also, did you not notice what the Prince said about not ever knowing of this place?"  
"In a realm beyond sight…." As Amber finished those words, the Triforce on the back of her right hand began to glow. She let out a gasp of surprise as her gaze was drawn from her hand to a loud splashing sound.  
As she looked up, a fountain of water began pushing up from the surface in the middle of the lake. Amber's eyes widened as she saw two golden triangles rotating slowly beside each other. 


	8. Chapter 8 Tree Hugging

CHAPTER 8 Tree Hugging  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber stood gazing up at the two golden triangles shimmering from the water sliding off their surfaces. Time seemed to stop for her as the few Sheikan that happened to be passing by stopped and started in amazement as well. There was another pair of eyes looking as well. Prince Andrew saw the raising water out of the corner of his eye and nearly fell over in amazement as he saw the two bottom pieces of the Triforce raise up from that very same water. Quickly, he rushed from the wooden cabin, tripping over a loose cobble stone on the way. His face slammed onto the hard ground but he quickly shook off the pain and sprang back up and sprinted to his destination. He halted to the left of Amber. "Wha-, how?" He stammered, the triangles reflecting in his blue eyes.  
  
Amber quickly hid her right hand in case Andrew happened to see her own glowing piece. As they continued to stare, the Triforce of Wisdom spun faster than Courage and flew off over the valley's mountainous borders. "It would seem that Wisdom has chosen its new recipient." Brise said with a solemn nod.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jilleana glanced over at her slumbering twin sister with envy. How can she be so lucky? She thought jealously. I'm so tired I can't sleep. She lifted her small framed glasses to her forehead and rubbed her red rimmed eyes and let out a long sigh. Her eyes went over to her friend Darien, also asleep. It seemed strange to her, they both fell asleep almost as soon as she was finished talking to Amber. Not that she didn't try. "I must be unlucky." She told herself, getting up and walking over to the still raised Thera armor. The design of the armor looked familiar to her as she scrutinized it. Jilleana knew that Carl's armors were designed from mobile technologies, but….She narrowed her eyes and gasped in recognition. Her mind flashed back to a rainy evening.  
  
  
  
She saw the stretched out and mutated form of the rouge mobile hurl itself toward her. Jilleana let out a scream and ran out of the way, the rain making the computer image through the visor on her helmet streaky.  
  
"Jilly!" She heard a voice off to her side and looked over to see a green suit of armor. "Arg, damn rain, Kathy is she ok?"  
  
"She is fine, Carl. Just scared." The green helmet nodded and rushed forward and tackled the mobile, skidding it across the wet pavement as steam rose from the ground from the heat of the metal. The mobile howled and flung The Trezen off and into a building, leaving a dent in the concrete structure.  
  
Carl's eyes bulged out and he let out a grunt of pain as his body crashed against the building. The mobile turned its attention from Carl back to the black armored girl.  
  
Jilleana was standing in fear as the mobile's yellow eyes peered down at her. She lifted her hand and started firing her rail gun at the beast. White hot shards of metal stuck out of her opponent's metal frame. The mobile let out an enraged yell and slammed its three clawed fist into the side of the black helmet. Jilleana tumbled head over heals as her head hit against the ground she felt the mobile grasp her ankle and lift her up into the air and crash her down onto the pavement. Seeming unsatisfied doing it once, the mobile lifted and crashed Jilleana into the payment again and again.   
  
"Carl! Get up! Jill is getting creamed!"  
  
"Ung…what?" Carl slowly rose and shook his head. His body immediately started stiffening up from the blow it had received, even with all the protection his armor gave him. Carl growled angrily as he saw the mutated robot fling his friend around and turned on his jets and flew forward as his knuckle bombs activated. As The Trezen whizzed by, his fist hit against the mobile's shoulder, blowing the arm off its body. Jilleana hit the ground with a loud thud, leaving a dent in the pavement. "Jill, you Okay?" Carl asked as he landed next to her.  
  
"Mmm," Jilleana tried to sit up but her head swam as static blurred the vision of her electronic visor. "I'm gonna be sick." She said weakly.   
  
"Carl, Jill, the police are closing in, it would be advantageous of us to depart now."  
  
"But, the mobile," Jilleana moaned.  
  
"Screw the mobile, I need to get you home now." Carl activated the knuckle bombs on his right hand and slammed it into the ground, kicking up concrete and dust into the mobile's vision, giving them the opportunity to escape.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I still get back aches from that damn fight." Jilleana said softly to herself. She reached out and slid her hand across the visor, remembering the feel of joy when she first set eyes on it. Her hand slid down over the chest of the armor and her eyebrow twitched as the chest area was bigger now. "Hmf."  
  
Jilleana felt a slight breeze from behind and heard the soft clatter of wind chimes. She turned around to see a little blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a small smile. "Where the hell did you come from?!" Jilleana asked wide eyed. "How did you get in here!?"  
  
The girl continued to smile up at Jilleana with out an answer and pulled out a small red mushroom, took a deep breath and blew. Spores flew from the fungi and surrounded Jilleana. She staggered back a step, her head swirling. Soon, her eyes started closing and she could feel herself falling.  
  
  
  
The sound of children's voices took her out of her sleep. As her eyes fluttered open she heard a boy crying out, "Look, she's wakin' up!" Sitting up, found that she was surrounded by children. She found it rather disconcerting that all these children were around her, looking at her like she was a freak or something.  
  
"Um, where are all your parents?" Jilleana spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Pair-ents?" One of the children said slowly, pulling back his lips to sound out the unfamiliar word. "What is a pair-ent?"  
  
"Uh, yea, your mommies and daddies?" Blank stairs. "People that look like you, only older and taller?"  
  
"No-one here is older and taller than us." Another blond haired girl said.  
  
This isn't going well. Jilleana thought to herself.   
  
"She talks of many strange things." One of the little boys put on a face of thought.  
  
"We shall take her to the Great Deku Tree." The little girl who appeared in the Pit commanded with a stern look. It surprised Jilleana that such a look could belong to a child. It looked too…mature.  
  
"Yes, of course, the Great Deku Tree!" Others chimed.  
  
"A tree?" Jilleana crooked her eyebrow down at the girl. The children began pushing on her legs and hips. One of the hands slipped to her rear. "Hey, watch those hands!" Jilleana struggled. The children's strength surprised her as she was led outdoors.  
  
The air was so fresh and pure that she could taste it. She could tell that it was still day, even though the sun was filtered so much that only a few beams came through. Jilleana wondered how the trees were still a deep green, even though autumn was scant weeks away. "Uh, excuse me…" Jilleana looked back at one of the children who stepped on the back of her foot. Something caught her sight in the corner of her eye and turned to face forward. Her voice trailed off in awe as an absolutely immense tree filled her eyes. "Din, Nayru, and Ferore." She whispered. It has to be at least thirty feet in diameter and so tall that she couldn't even see the top. Then she saw the face.  
  
Jilleana rubbed her eyes thinking that it must be the shadows, or maybe it was just a fluke of nature. Maybe that's why these children apparently admired this tree. Of course it was.  
  
Then, she heard it talk.  
  
"Ah, my children." It said in a low deep voice. "You have brought me an outsider?"  
  
"Yes Great Deku Tree," One of the children said. "She speaks many strange words like: Parent, and Mom."  
  
"That is true child, for she comes from a different place from beyond the forest." The tree paused for a moment. "Leave now my children, I have things to discus with this stranger."  
  
  
  
Jilleana looked up at the Great Deku Tree still not believing what she is seeing. "I must be going nuts." Jilleana said as the children began leaving the glen. She turned her attention to the blond haired girl that took her here. "And just who do you think you are kidnapping me like that?" She asked the little girl.   
  
"I'm Sarah, that is who I am." She said with a blank look.   
  
Jilleana scrunched her face at the girl's smart comment. "Please do not argue, my children." The tree said.  
  
"Um, I am awake right?" Jilleana asked up at the tree. "I mean, this isn't some crazy dream from working too hard is it?"   
  
"Why not pinch yourself and find out?" Sarah smirked as she smoothed out her short green dress and sat down on the soft grass.  
  
"You will have to excuse Sarah," The Great Deku Tree said. "She can be rather rude at times. Please, sit. I have much to tell you." After the green haired girl sat, The Great Deku Tree continued. "Have you ever wondered why you have that medallion you wear around your neck?"  
  
Jilleana shrugged. "My mother gave it to me when I was really little, along with my sister. We first thought that they were just pretty necklaces that glowed when they got near each other. It wasn't until Mahrea was in the park one day and a dog began to bark and chase her that we began to see our gifts in a different light. As my sister ran and cried, her medallion glowed a bright blue and shot out a beam of ice and struck the dog. It fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces. We thought that it was to help us defend ourselves."  
  
"Which in a way, it is." GDT said. "Thousands of years ago, when Ganon was still a threat to Hyrule, three warriors from a distant plane sealed away some of their power into three separate amulets."  
  
"You sister's is apparently Ether, from the warrior Rowen." Sarah said with a bit of nostalgia in her voice. "Which do you have?" Jilleana pulled the amulet from under her shirt and held it up for the small girl to see. "Hmm, Ryo's amulet; Bombos. Who, may I ask, has Quake with the power of Anubis?"  
  
"Well, right now it is in the possession of an acquaintance of mine. She is somewhere up in the Death Mountain Range. Buuut, before she had it my close friend Carl had it."  
  
"I see." Sarah said speculatively, rubbing under her chin in thought.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, you certainly act older than you look"   
  
"Yes, I do mind." Sarah said, flicking her hair.  
  
Jilleana frowned as GDT continued. "I told Sarah to bring you here. For I am in need of assistance."   
  
"You see, I have been feeling a malignant presence from inside the Forbidden Forest for a while now. I sent Sarah to try and find the source of the problem, but she could not. That is why I had her find a Kokiri that could help her find and put an end to the evil emanating from the forest."  
  
"Um, I hate to burst your bubble Mr. uh, Tree….but I don't think a ten year old could help me with anything. And I'd like to mention the fact that I am Catalian, not-what was it?- Kokiri." Sarah frowned deeply and looked up at the tree.  
  
"Sarah is more than she looks to be." The tree responded as a breeze shook the leaves of his branches. "And while you may be from the land of Catalia, you have Kokiri lineage in you. I can feel it in you, and since I am the creator of the Kokiri I think that I would have an idea when I am looking at one."  
  
Jilleana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, look can we just find this evil badness or whatever it is. I have a very important job to get done back in the city." She waved away a small floating orb that hovered in front of her face for a moment. "So, am I gonna have to fight with my bare hands? Or do I get a gun or sword or something?"  
  
Sarah let out a short sharp laugh. "You have Bombos remember?" Looking up at TGDT she asked. "Are you sure she will be able to help me?"  
  
Jilleana had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.  
  
  
  
The pair had been walking in the woods for about an hour, and Jilleana was getting aggravated. "The view is nice, but this is getting annoying. How much longer do we have to get to where you felt this presence?"  
  
Sarah frowned as her fairy yawned as it sat on her shoulder. "I don't know, it moved a lot last time I looked for it." Sarah stopped in her tracks and stiffened.   
  
"What? Do you feel something?" Jilleana asked, starting to feel nervous.  
  
The fairy took off from her shoulder and flew into the air. "Do you see anything Akana?" She asked, ignoring Jilleana. The fairy landed back on her shoulder and shook her head. "Very well. Jilleana, be very quiet from now on."  
  
"Great, I'm taking orders from a ten year old." Jilleana heard a huff from Sarah and her fairy flew over to Jilleana and put her finger to her lips. "And a fairy, which I still can't believe I'm seeing." She continued just above a whisper.  
  
Sarah stopped suddenly and leaped back yelling out. "Get back!" Three long vines with thorns shot up from the ground where Sarah was standing.  
  
"What is that?" Jilleana asked backing up.  
  
"That would be part of the evil I'm feeling." Sarah said pulling out the Kokiri sword from its scabbard that hung from her left hip. Another set of vines burst from the earth behind them. "Trapped!"  
  
"Not necessarily." Jilleana said as she took out her amulet. "Okay Bombos, do your stuff!" The amulet glowed red and shot a stream of fire at the vines that stuck out in front of them, turning the flora into ashes. "Shall we continue on?" She asked, tucking Bombos back into her shirt. Sarah nodded and they continued once again.   
  
But two red irises followed them. Long, slender fingers with painted black fingernails twirled around a lock of thick black hair. "So," A woman's soft voice spoke. "you brought along someone to help you this time?" Crimson lips turned into an evil smile as its owner faded away into the surrounding forest.  
  
Another half hour of wandering in the forest, Bombos began getting warm under Jilleana's shirt and Sarah stopped and looked around, her head swimming from the sensation she felt again. Now instead of a few vines sticking from the ground in front of them, countless ones started exploding from the ground, scattering grass and dirt in all over until they were surrounded in all directions by thorny vines. Sarah drew the Kokiri Sword again, Jilleana pulled out Bombos and let it rest against her shirt, and Akana hid in Sarah's pouch. "I'm tired and my feet are hurting!" Jilleana called out to the wall of vines. "Show yourself!"   
  
A malicious laugh came from behind the vines and they separated in front of the pair of girls. A female about Jilleana's height stepped through the vines, black hair curling down over her back and chest. She wore a simple band of cloth around her chest and waist, revealing ivory white skin. Her red eyes gazed at her opponents and her pointed ears flicked at the sound of the vines growing back together, the many piercings in them making a chiming sound. What Jilleana found most disturbing were the woman's wings. Exactly like Akana's and the other fairies that she saw already in the forest.  
  
"Sarai." Sarah said, narrowing her eyes in hatred. "I should have known it was you all along."  
  
"I see you had to bring a helper along this time. What's the matter? Afraid you couldn't handle killing me all by yourself?" Sarai taunted as her bare feet padded against the soft grass. "Of course you can't, your vaunted Great Deku Tree couldn't even hold back my power. He is growing too weak, surely you have noticed. He even had to have you go and get this mutt of a Kokiri to come and save this forest. Which, I might add belongs to me now!" She laughed.  
  
Jilleana frowned at the insult and commanded Bombos to shoot a wave of fire at the dark fairy. Sarai's eyes lit up in terror as the flames crashed into her body, surrounding it in flames. "A mutt am I?" She asked with a smirk on her face. As the flames died around her body, Sarai's pure body was riddled with burns and red boils that oozed puss. She bared her teeth in hideous anger as her eyes burned fiery red. The smirk turned into a look of shock as her skin began to heal and the burns fade off her skin.  
  
"You little brat!" Sarai hissed as a small pointed vines came out of the ground and stuck through Jilleana's feet, pinning her to the ground.  
  
Jilleana shrieked in pain as blood began seeping through her shoes. She tried moving her left foot, but the vine just wrapped itself around her foot tighter and sunk into the ground, firmly holding her in place. But Jilleana had a trick up her sleeve and had Bombos burn away the vines, her teeth clenching tightly though the intense pain. "Damn it, that hurt! I'll make you burn for that!" She took a step foreword and slumped down on one knee from the pain.  
  
"Now that that little annoyance has been taken care of," Sarai said turning her attention to Sarah. The child began backing up until her rear poked into one of the thorns on the vines.  
  
"Eep!" Sarah's face paled and she could feel Akana shivering with fear in her pouch. Sarai slapped the Kokiri Sword from the girl's right hand and smiled. "This forest will be mine as soon as I dispose of you two little rodents." Sarai reached out and was blown to the side by a fireball.  
  
Jilleana was standing painfully. "I'm not done yet you freak of nature. I learned a few things from a friend of mine that I've been wanting to use for a while now. And how lucky you are to be the one!" She leapt in the air and kicked an unsuspecting Sarai into the vines.   
  
The dark fairy grimaced in irritation as the thorns dug deep into her skin, causing many little gashes that started bleeding, staining her skin. She inhaled deeply and the injuries were gone. "You will have to do more than just kicking me into thorns to beat me."   
  
"So I see." Jilleana threw a few punches at her opponent, all scoring hits to her ribs and stomach. They didn't seem to be doing much good as Sarai kept absorbing her hits like they were nothing but mosquito bites. Jilleana got in closer to Sarai and grabbed onto her shoulders and flung her over her body. The fairy turned in mid air and hovered there.  
  
"These aren't just for decorations you know." She commented snidely. Jilleana took Bombos in her hand and started shooting fireballs at the flying fairy. Sarai just laughed as she dodged the projectiles and dived straight into Jilleana, colliding with her and sending her head over heals. Jilleana held her stomach curled up on the ground and groaned in pain as Sarai kicked her under the chin, snapping back her head. "Your friend didn't teach you very well." She commented with a frown as she turned back to Sarah. Jilleana shot out her leg and kicked Sarai in the back of her knees, causing her to involuntarily crumple to the ground. Now, Sarai was angry and kicked Jilleana in the head again as she lay on the ground. Getting up, Sarai pulled her up by her shirt and lifted her into the air and slammed her down on her back with one hand. She picked up Jilleana's body by the neck and started clasping harder and harder, Jilleana letting out small gasps of pain.  
  
"Stop it sister!" Came a voice much like Sarai's only softer and full of goodness.   
  
Sarai smiled still looking at her victim's face. "I'm surprised it took you this long to show yourself sister." Her voice came out as venom.  
  
Jilleana managed to open an eye to see Sarah's body glowing and in a burst of light, she was a completely different person. Blond hair now in three black braids with blue streaks flowing through them touched the ground, fair skin turned tan, simple green clothing turned into knee high leather boots, green leggings, and tree brown leather armor that covered her chest. Her left hand now wore a black glove with the fingers cut off and her right arm had a tattoo of vines winding their way up from fingertips to shoulder. "Our mothers are disappointed in you Sarai. They wish for your return to them."  
  
Sarai dropped Jilleana to the ground and turned to face her sister. "Make me then." Her red eyes deepened in anger while green lightning danced between her fingers and up her arms.  
  
"You were always stubborn." Angakita quipped as she closed her eyes and formed her sword. Diamond edging danced over the golden blade as the ruby encrusted handle was quickly warmed in her hands.  
  
"And you always the perfect little daughter, always doing what our mothers wanted with out question. You even abandoned your beloved Rowen because They forbade you to intervene in his death!" She began to laugh cruely.  
  
Angakita narrowed her eyes hatefully at the mention of that event. "You don't know how hard that was sister, since you do not have a heart!"…….  
  
  
  
Rowen screamed as he tackled the masked man. The two began struggling on the concrete and she heard a shot from the gun that was once pointed at her face. She saw Rowen's body fall back from the robber. The man quickly got too his feet and ran as Angakita quickly crawled over to her husband's body. Blood was quickly staining the front of his blue shirt from his stomach outward, even though Rowen held the wound tightly with his hand. "Don't worry dear," Angakita said soothingly. "I will heal you with my powers." Her body suddenly went stiff and her eyes glazed over as her mothers bid her to come to them. She blinked and was before the three goddesses of Hyrule.   
  
"Daughter." Farore said calmly.   
  
"You cannot save Rowen from this fate." Din continued after her sister.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Angakita's eyes were full of horror as the words came into her pointed ears.  
  
"This is his fate and it cannot be changed." Nayru said with her blue eyes closed sadly.  
  
"No! I will save him! I will not listen to this!"  
  
"Daughter." Din's voice was full of authority. "We do know that this is difficult for you,"  
  
"But you must understand." Nayru said.   
  
Tears pooled at the corners of Angakita's eyes and soon they slid down her smooth cheeks. "As you wish, Mothers."  
  
All of that had lasted less than a second in real time. Angakita looked back down at Rowen, her tears fell from her eyes and onto Rowen's forehead. "I'm sorry my love, I cannot help this time. My Mothers…"  
  
"I see." Rowen winced at the pain stabbing at his body. "K-Kita, I l-love…."  
  
"Rowen?! Rowen!? Someone call and ambulance!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her husband's body became limp in her arms. (A/N: This happened in Rowen's plain, modern day Japan.)……….  
  
  
  
Angakita blinked the tears forming in her eyes at the memory of that day. "You were never happy when we were together, you were jealous of my happiness, just as you were jealous of my favor with our Mothers."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of being a sheep?" Sarai flung a bolt of lightning at her sister, which was batted away by the sword. Sarai commanded the vines to spring forth from the ground again, and Angakita cut them down with precise strokes. "Wretched bitch!" She cursed and flung another bolt of lightning at her sister.  
  
Angakita let the lightning hit her sword and reflected the electricity back at the plant wall, blowing a whole into it. "Jilleana, quickly, go through the hole!"  
  
Jilleana was slowly standing back up, shaking her head. "I-I'm here to help…" She could feel the forest breathing, living under her and around her. Photosynthesis happening over and over, cells dividing millions and millions of time, the chains of life in the forest. "You called me too protect…my…forest…"   
  
"Feh, foolish girl." Sarai sneered and nodded her head slightly and vines burst from the ground and wrapped up Jilleana's body tightly. "I will finish you off after I kill my dearest sister."  
  
Jilleana's face was hard with anger as her eyes clouded over, turning to pure brown from her irises out to her corneas. She breathed deep and could feel her body commanding the rope vines to untangle from her body. They did and she nodded toward Sarai, knocking into her and wrapping around the evil fairy. "Ung, fool, you think that that can stop me?" Sarai scowled and diverted the vines back to Jilleana. The teen held up Bombos and a fireball incinerated the projectiles.  
  
"Forgive me plants," She whispered as she glanced at the ashes sizzling on the ground then looked back up at Sarai. Jilleana shouted out a command at Bombos and a ring of fire shot out and surrounded the evil fairy. The ring grew hotter and hotter before it collapsed in on itself, striking Sarai with a huge amount of heat and energy.   
  
The force of the attack forced Sarai to her knees. "Ung! That was a good hit, girl." Sarai slowly got up, her wounds already healing. "But you are forgetting that I can't be hurt." She held up her hands and shot out lightning bolts at Jilleana. She screeched in pain as electricity streamed through her body and she quickly collapsed onto the ground. "Now that we are alone Kita, I hope you won't put up too much of a struggle while I kill you."  
  
"You overestimate yourself, Sarai." Angakita said, readying her blade. She cried out and started swinging. Sarai disappeared and reappeared each time her sister made an attack. Angakita faked a move and as Sarai reappeared, she ran her blade through her sister's heart. "Hmf, pathetic." She slid the blade from Sarai's body and turned around as her sister slumped down on her face. She shook her head then quickly went over to Jilleana still lying on her back, looking up with pain filled eyes as her body racked with sobs. "You did good, Jilleana." She said with a smile on her face. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
Jilleana nodded and her face suddenly turned terror stricken as Sarai's shadow covered them. Purple lightning shot out of Saria's hands and danced around Angakita's body. As the attack stopped, steam gently rose from Angakita's body as it slumped over onto Jilleana's. "Silly girl, turning your back on me. You should have known better than that."   
  
Jilleana looked up at their adversary with her open eye. Sarai then looked down at her. "So girl, are you ready for me to end your misery? It must hurt so much yes?" The lightning danced around her finger and hand once again.   
  
"I'm, I'm not through yet." Jilleana let out a raspy whisper as her eyes turned all green again and a huge tree limb came crashing through the vine prison and ran through Sarai from the back, the bloodied branch sticking through her chest and into the ground, holding her in place. As Sarai screamed in pain, Jilleana let out a satisfied smile and tried standing up on her wounded feet. As she steadied herself she peered into Sarai's red eyes. "I could bring this whole forest down onto your head."  
  
"Heh, heh, but I know you won't." Sarai smiled evilly as she could feel her organs and bones already start to heal themselves. Her power was coming back.   
  
"That maybe true, but at least I can burn you to ashes." Jilleana replied as she held Bombos to Sarai's face and let the liquid fire pour over the evil fairy's form. She sneered as the smell of burning flesh came to her nose, but she kept the fire flowing, knowing that Sarai was still alive. "Burn in Hell!"  
  
It was then that a charred hand shot out of the fire and grabbed Jilleana by the neck. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't kill me you little rodent!" Jilleana's mind was racked with the burning pain of her own medallion worked its way over her throat and over her whole body.  
  
Goddesses, Carl, please help me! She thought in despair that her life was soon to be over. Then suddenly, the pressure on her neck began to lessen and she could start breathing again. She watched as the still burning form of Sarai slumped to the ground lifelessly. Jilleana stared at it for a moment before looking up to see Angakita breathing heavily, her sword to her side as if she had just swung it. Sarai's head slowly rolled from her shoulders and onto the ground.  
  
Jilleana slumped down onto her knees exhausted as Angakita slowly leaned down onto her sword and sat down next to her. "Thanks for running interference for me Jilleana, Jilleana?" Angakita shook her comrade softly. "She must have passed out from all the hits she took."  
  
"I can't blame her." Akana said matter of factly. "She took more than any mortal I've ever seen."  
  
Angakita gingerly lifted Jilleana's body over her right shoulder. "Let's get back to the Great Deku Tree so she can rest."   
  
A soft sigh came from the trees a few minutes after they left. "Why must all of my warriors be defeated?" Lenard shook his head before disappearing in a flash of black light.  
  
  
  
The Great Deku Tree looked down on the sleeping form of Jilleana before him. "You three have done very well." He said. "Angakita, your mothers are surely proud of you."  
  
Angakita blushed slightly. "I was only fulfilling my duties as the Goddesses' daughter." She replied humbly.  
  
"But this girl has taken many injuries." The tree said, his huge limbs moving in worry.   
  
Angakita looked up at the tree filtered sky and smiled warmly. "I think she will be just fine."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"In fact, I can assure you that she will recover very rapidly in about ten seconds."  
  
The tree's face turned to a frown, the wood of his body moving loudly. "I'm sorry, but I am still skeptical." Angakita continued to stare up, her pointed ears hearing the crashing of tree branches and leaves as something careened through the forest. A second later, a golden triangle burst through the foliage and stopped abruptly above Jilleana's body. The Great Deku Tree's mouth formed a surprised look as the Triforce of Wisdom hovered above her for a moment before shrinking and imbedding itself into her right hand. The Triforce symbol glowed brightly for a moment before fading. The teen let out a small groan as her cuts and burns began healing rapidly before their eyes.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see Angakita smiling down at her. "Hello hero."  
  
"Ung, huh?" She replied, her vision still blurry. Blinking a few times she focused again on the tan face above her. "What happened?"   
  
"You passed out from your injuries. But don't worry, I took care of Sarai." Angakita winked. "Thanks to you."  
  
"D-don't mention it." Jilleana winced in pain and let out a screech. "Kyaaa!"  
  
Angakita's eyes widened. "What wrong?"  
  
"My, my head it hurts! There is so much stuff going through it. Voices, ideas, formulas!" Jilleana said as she held onto her head.   
  
"It must be the Wisdom Triforce." Great Deku Tree said. The two women looked up at him. "Look upon your right hand Jilleana. It bestows upon its bearer infinite wisdom."  
  
"How can I stop all the noise?!" She screamed above the noise in her head.  
  
"Just concentrate and force it away into your subconscious." Angakita commanded.  
  
Jilleana inhaled deeply and fought the voices and thoughts to the back of her brain where they remained, just out of reach but always there if she needed it. Her breath rushed out and she blinked a few times. She did keep some of it in the front of her head, the thoughts and plans for DNA and biotechnology. With this new knowledge, restoring Carl would be a snap. "I'm surprised that you could control the plant life like that." Angakita quipped as Jilleana smiled at the thought of Carl returning quickly now.   
  
"Uh, control the what?"   
  
"You mean you didn't know that you were controlling those vines that Sarai was as well?"  
  
"Well, it's rather obvious don't you think?" Jilleana crooked her eyebrow and felt her neck again, still surprised that there wasn't a scar remaining where Sarai's burning hand had clutched it so tightly.   
  
"Now that I think about it, your eyes did become pure brown, so I guess you were under a trance. But at least you know that you can do something special now."  
  
"Probably from my Kokiri blood." Jilleana said spitefully. "I am defiantly going to have a talk with my father when I get back. Which I would like to do now by the way." Jilleana stood up shakily.  
  
Angakita looked up unsure at the Great Deku Tree who smiled, his wood creaking loudly again as he did. "Before you do, remember that you now are a true defender of the land of Hyrule and you must protect her with your very life if need be."   
  
At this, Jilleana looked a bit nervous and sweatdropped. "Gee, no pressure."   
  
AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, I've been having trouble righting anymore! Thanks for all your patience. 


	9. Quick Reunion

Sorry for the delay for this chapter. Writting is getting harder for me . , reviews would help things along though....   
  
Chapter 9  
  
As the Triforce shrunk into the golden sky, Brise turned to Amber. "Wisdom has chosen its new master." Courage began slinking down under the surface of the lake. "Come, there is nothing more to view." Brise began leading Amber away when Andrew called out after them.  
  
"Wait!" He glared at their backs. "What was that all about?! How did the Triforces get here, and where is the owner of Power?" The Triforce symbol on Amber's hand glowed at its mention.   
  
Brise stopped and let out a breath. "Sire, my servants will be serving you dinner in under fifteen minutes. Please do not make them wait." Brise and Amber began walking again.  
  
"Hey!!" He quickly caught up to her. "Do not walk away from your ruler!"  
  
Brise whipped around and glared down at Andrew. "Prince Andrew, I realize that you have been through a lot today. However, I am a ruler as well, so I would appreciate it if you don not speak to me as if I was a serving girl newly arrived at the castle." By this time, Brise's brother and another male Sheikah had appeared behind Andrew. Brise's eyes gleamed powerfully down at Andrew. "Gerard, please take his Highness to his cabin.  
  
"Yes sister." The two male Sheikah lead him back, Andrew looking back at Amber.   
  
"You're absolutely positive that it was needed to keep him alive?" Amber asked sarcastically as they made their way back to Brise's room back into the cavernous workings of the Sheikan 'town'.   
  
The two women slowly faded into view in the Pit. Looking around she noticed that her sister and Darien where still asleep. "She is still asleep?" Jilleana said almost unbelievably.  
  
Angakita giggled. "The spores on the mushroom I used are extremely powerful." She walked over and looked down at Darien. "Ooh he's cute, is he yours?" She turned her head and smiled slyly at Jilleana.  
  
Jilleana blushed deeply. "No!"  
  
Angakita tsked. "Too bad, you two would make a cute couple….I could read his mind and see if he is interested in you?"   
  
"I don't have time for that kind of stuff right now. Now that I have Wisdom, I have to get started on writing a program that will monitor the progress of Carl while he is being restored."  
  
Angakita watched as Jilleana sat down at the computer terminal and started rapidly typing on the keyboard. She silently strode up behind the emerald haired girl and started sprinkling mushroom spores over her. "Hey! What are you doing?! I have to….do…this…"   
  
Akana sat perched upon Angakita's shoulder. "Sorry girl, you need sleep too." Angakita pulled Jilleana from the chair and gently laid her down upon a rolled out blanket on the steel floor. As she pulled up the blanket around Jilleana's slim shoulders, Angakita stuffed a note in her hand.  
  
"Well, our job is done here Akana, shall we go back to the forest now?" The fairy nodded and the two disappeared in a whirl of green orbs.   
  
A few hours later….  
  
Darien was awakened by a crashing from up above them. Very quietly, he made his way over to a monitor and whispered. "Kathy? What's going on up there?"   
  
"Intruders, my guess, Lenard is sending in a mop-up drew so to speak." She replied in just above a whisper. The computer program patched in a hidden camera feed that showed about a half dozen men in all black moving slowly around the house, assault rifles ready to fire at any second. Darien nodded and watched them for a few seconds before turning to Mahrea and then to Jilleana.  
  
Mahrea had begun to stir on the floor and Darien quickly kneeled down beside her with his finger to his lips, making her quiet. He then pointed to the roof of the Pit and motioned the action of assault rifles and searching with his hands. Mahrea nodded and could feel her adrenaline starting to pump hard through her body. She could feel Ether's freezing power against her skin, warning her of the danger. A thought came through her head at that very second. If she could feel Ether's warning, surely Jilleana could feel Bombos' as well. Looking over to her sister, she bit her lip as she saw her stir and moan in her sleep. Rushing over before she could make too much more noise, Darien put his hand over her mouth. Jilleana's eyes popped open in momentary terror and began to struggle against it. But as she saw her friend's face, she quickly calmed down.   
  
Looking with question at Darien, she typed on the keyboard: "What's going on?"  
  
Darien pointed to the monitor that was following the group of armed men to Carl's room. All held their breath, praying to The Three that they would not discover the hidden door. Kathy typed out on the monitor below the feed: Don't worry, no matter how well they search they won't find the entrance, just hang tight and keep quiet.  
  
'Easy for her to say.' Mahrea thought. She gasped as she saw the barrels of the guns began lighting up, destroying everything in the room. Kathy quickly switched to another camera as they made their way through out the rest of the house, destroying things with machine gun fire and their own fists and feet.  
  
Tears began forming at the corners of Jilleana's eyes. This was so wrong! What was this Lenard character trying to prove here?! She racked out a sob when she saw all the medical equipment in the basement get overturned and smashed to pieces. She felt Darien's arm slide around her sunken shoulders. Sliding over she buried her face into his chest and wept as quietly as she could. Mostly from fear, but also from all of the events that happened today, she just couldn't stop crying. All the pain and terror she was dealt at the hands of the demon fairy, the realization that her and her sister were practically experiments by their father, and now Carl's, and theirs refuge being torn apart.  
  
Kathy typed out a message on the screens: "I am receiving a transmission from one of the men's cell phones."  
  
In Text:  
  
"Was there anyone there?"  
  
"No Sir, we have searched the entire house."  
  
"Hmm, I see, they must have escaped out a back door. Very well, return to the castle."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The three watched as the man with the cell phone hung up and motioned to the others to follow him out of the building. The three did not move from the spot where they watched the monitor for a full half hour before they were sure that they had left.  
  
Darien slowly slid out of the elevator in Carl's room and peered out into the hall way. Seeing nothing, he motioned to the girls to come out behind him. "Why is he leading the group? Don't we have the magic amulets?" Mahrea asked in her sister's ear.  
  
Jilleana shrugged. "It's a guy thing I guess."   
  
Darien led them out into the living room. Darien shook his head as Mahrea picked up a piece of the three goddesses statue that was broken apart by the rounds. "They certainly didn't have to destroy the statue." She said tossing the chunk back down onto the floor.  
  
"Amber, Amber can you hear me?"   
  
Amber jumped as Jilleana's voice came into her ear via Kathy's jewel. "Jill? Is that you? I can barely hear you."  
  
"Sorry." She spoke louder. "How's this?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Right…Uh, just thought you would like to know, some of Lenard's men just trashed the whole house."  
  
"No." Brise looked up from dressing Amber's leg wound which had re-opened slightly form the walking on the mountain trail.  
  
"Yes, they shot up everything in sight. Thank the Three they couldn't find the Pit."  
  
Amber let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, thank the Three. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Right." Jilleana broke off the contact.  
  
"Brise, take me home."  
  
Brise let out a bark of a laugh. "Not a chance, the only way for you to stay alive long enough to save Hyrule is to stay right here."   
  
Amber frowned. "Listen, Carl let me stay in that house, he repaired my body in that house." She looked down and flexed her metal hand. "And, its where I fell in love with him…" She fought back a tear. "I'm going down there even if I have to climb down the side of Death Mountain by myself!"  
  
Both women stared at each other before Brise sighed and shook her head. "Gerard."  
  
"Yes sister?"  
  
"Take Amber back down to her house."  
  
"Yes sister." Amber smiled and thanked Brise before following Gerard from her room. "Heh, that girl is turning out to be more of a pain than I thought she would."  
  
A flash of light entered the room and two figures came into view. "By Din, it looks like a Goron rolled through here." Gerard quipped as his sharp eyes surveyed the carnage.  
  
Amber looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And just what is a Goron?"  
  
"A rock eating species that looked like a three hundred pound potato with arms and legs."  
  
"I see…"   
  
"Amber! I'm glad you are okay!" Mahrea said with a smile.   
  
"I could say the same for you three." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Just don't go getting yourself hurt." Jilleana said. "I can still repair you down in the Pit, but there ain't no way I will be able to do anything about flesh injuries, now that all the medical equipment downstairs was shot to hell. And we won't be-able to take you to any hospitals, considering our fugitive status."  
  
"Fugitive?"  
  
"Yea, who do you think Lenard blamed for 'killing Andrew'."  
  
"That greasy bastard." Amber slammed he flesh hand into her metal one. "Ouch!" she shook her hand in pain.   
  
"Well, for you fugitive again."  
  
Amber furrowed her brow. "That is not funny."  
  
Mahrea looked down at the floor. Amber began walking around the house, glass crunching beneath her foot. "How many were there?"  
  
Darien replied. "Six, maybe seven."  
  
"Looks like he was trying to tie up any loose ends." Gerard smiled at Mahrea as Amber conversed with Darien. Mahrea smiled back shyly and looked back down at the ground with a deep blush coloring her face. Jilleana smirked as her sister's face deepened in color.  
  
"So, who is your Sheikan friend?"  
  
"Gerard." He answered still looking at Mahrea.  
  
Jilleana nodded. "I'm Jill, this is my sister Mia, and my friend Darien."  
  
"I hate to ruin the intros, but if Lenard is cold hearted enough to kill four innocent serving maids and shooting the crap out of the courtyard and overthrowing the Hyrule monarchy-"  
  
"Not to mention slaughtering my Sheikan brothers in the fight to save Andrew and yourself." Gerard put in.  
  
"Amber nodded. "Of course, I can't forget the sacrifices our Sheikan brothers made to save my life. Anyway, as I was saying, if he was cold enough to do all that he would have no problem coming back here over and over until he finishes the job. Or having someone do it for him." Amber was silent for a moment. "I think it would be best for you three to come back with us."  
  
Jilleana shook her head vigorously. "No way! Now that I have Wisdom, I will be able to resurrect Carl easily. I can't leave now!"  
  
Amber stood and stared at her, along with everyone else. "You, you have Wisdom?"  
  
"It wasn't easy earning." Jilleana ran her hand over her neck softly. "I need to put it to good use."  
  
"Now isn't the time to be arguing this." Kathy said. "We've got a rouge mobile!"  
  
"No, not now…"  
  
"What is it Amber?" Gerard asked.  
  
"Rouge mobile." Amber said quickly walking down the hall and into Carl's room. "Are you going down with me for logistics support!?" She called out form the room.  
  
"Damn robots." Amber growled as she pulled her skin suit past her waist. "Can't even have a day with out one thing bad happening can I?" She asked allowed.  
  
"Well, look at it this way, at least it's almost over." Mahrea pointed out.   
  
"That's not exactly re-assuring." Amber frowned pulling the latex up to her neck. She stepped from the dressing room and out into the main area of the Pit. Darien and Gerard quickly looked away as Amber walked past them, her assets being accentuated greatly.  
  
Jilleana frowned in concern. "I'm not so sure you should be going out with out protection for your left arm. I know how the launcher works, and I don't know if all the electricity dancing around your suit will short out the circuits in your arm and travel into the mechanical portion of your body. There is a chance that your mechanical heart could short out and you would die in a matter of moments."  
  
"Then what would you suggest?" Amber asked as Thera rose from the floor.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you didn't want my workers putting anything there." Darien said with a smirk. He whistled and continued. "Wow, this thing looks like it's been hit with a tank."  
  
"Close enough." Amber said sliding her legs into the armor. "Ohh, cold. I hate that part!"   
  
Jilleana watched her in thought. "Maybe just jack up your cybernetics in your legs all the way up for one jump, with the jets kicking in half way? It's either that or climb up the iron rungs."   
  
"Either way, it will eat up battery time." Kathy said. "Amber, condition of the armor remains the same, the guidance system and aiming apparatus is still off."  
  
"Can't you do anything about that?" Amber asked Jilleana.  
  
"Carl does that stuff, not me."  
  
Amber took the black helmet in her right hand and placed it on her head, the electronic view coming online, snow coming across the visor sporadically. Gerard stopped her as she was walking to the launcher. "I am concerned about your wounds. You've already re-opened your leg's, and this jump you speak off might make it worse than it already is." Gerard put his hand on Amber's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I can take care of myself. I took out Ganondorf, remember? And a huge monster thingy. What's one rogue mobile?"  
  
Jilleana crossed her arms. "Have you ever even faced a rouge mobile before?"  
  
Amber stood still as a stone. "How do you think I became an orphan?" She said venomously. She stalked into the launcher and slammed the door as hard as she could.  
  
After the echoing of the metal dissipated, Mahrea responded. "Wow, you certainly hit a nerve." Jilleana glared at her sister and went over to the control panel and read the output coming from Thera, her face set in resilience not to shed the tears that were building up in her eyes.  
  
Who the hell does she think she is? Amber asked jumping from roof top to roof top, the jets propelling her further.   
  
"She didn't know Amber." Kathy scolded in her ear.  
  
I don't care! She shouted, her voice ringing painfully in her ears.  
  
Jilleana's voice sheepishly came into her ears. "I really am sorry."  
  
Amber just sneered and kept jumping along the roof tops. "Head to the north west." Kathy commanded. Amber landed on the building in front of her and looked down. The rogue mobile was rampaging through a shopping center. She magnified her visor and watched a store keeper get ripped in two, the mobile flinging the halves in opposite directions and letting out a screech.   
  
"Firebats and A-suits have been dispatched to the area." Jilleana's voice came to her ears again. "ETA for the firebats, two minutes. A-suits, seven."  
  
Kathy, how much battery do I have left?  
  
"If you want enough to get out of here quickly, you should have enough for five minutes of combat."  
  
That's not very much. She leapt over the side of the building and landed behind the monstrous robot, her jets slowing her descent enough so the concrete only cracked slightly. Her opponent turned and stared at the metal clad girl in front of it, a look of question almost coming though its cold metal face.  
  
Amber could hear the shouts of the wounded and dieing and the onlookers pointing and calling out 'the Trezen!' Alright you hunk of crap, I won't let you ruin anyone else's family! As if in understanding the mobile rushed forward and took a swipe at Amber. Flinging herself out of the way, she landed hard and yelped in pain as she could feel her leg wound open again. Ung! She grabbed her thigh and closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"Amber look out!" Kathy yelled just before the mobile slammed its arm into Amber's helmet, flinging her off to the side and through a glass window. Sitting up, she held her head in her metallic hand. Crap that hurt. She stood slowly, her balance knocked off kilter from the blow.  
  
The mobile started coming at her again, the glass and metal crunching and being assimilated into its body. Howling in rage, the mad robot hefted up a display table and flung it at the armored teen. Amber flipped out of the way, landed and leaped at her opponent, the knuckle bombs activating and blowing a hole into its side. Sparks flew as Amber skidded to a halt behind the mobile. Heaving in breaths, Amber's body began glowing yellow, the mobile throwing a pipe at her. She swatted it away, the enhanced vision in her helmet turning completely to snow as the interference from the Thunder Lightning Crash attack being weaved around her body. The robot crashed into her and Amber grabbed its shoulders. The mobile started grinding her into the side of a concrete highrise shopping center. Amber growled and moaned against the force of her opponent and let the electricity flow from her hands into the body of the mobile. Her finger's started digging into the metal of her enemy and let even more lightning into it. The robot started smoking as its circuits and chips started frying.   
  
"The core is located in its forehead Amber." Jilleana's voice came to her ears.   
  
The armored teen nodded in response and slid her armored hand from the shoulder to its forehead, and with a screech of fury grabbed onto the face of the mobile and ripped it off, revealing the infected core. With a cold expression in her eyes, she reached in the cavity and tore it out, bursting it with her electricity as it still throbbed in her hand. The mobile's body slummed back lifelessly to the floor, kicking up concrete dust and other debris from its weight.  
  
Amber turned around hearing shouts and cheers from employees of the various stores and shoppers alike. Her cheeks reddened from the attention and waved shyly at the people. Her shyness turned to fear as they started coming toward her, waving her hands at the store employees trying to give her gifts of thanks. "Too much attention!" Kathy scolded angrily in her ear. "How many cameras do you think are trained at you right now?!" Amber frowned at her computer companion's lecture and mouthed if she could use Kathy's voice, after a positive response she began.  
  
While I am appreciative of your support I have to go, please step back! They didn't move for her, and Amber swallowed nervously. "Why aren't they leaving?" Amber mouthed, turning her head around as she was surrounded by happy Hylians. Please, if you want to thank me, let me leave!   
  
"Amber, Firebats at 10 o'clock!" Amber looked to the sky to see five firebat helicopters hovering above the crowd. "No, they have activated their weapons systems! Get out of here now!"  
  
Amber gritted her teeth, the wound in her leg throbbing in pain as she leapt from her position, people scattering as she landed ten feet away, her armored legs pounding against the concrete as she ran. Screaming started as the guns from the helicopters pinged loudly on the ground. What the hell are they thinking?!" Amber growled, raising her arm behind her and blindly firing her rail gun. "Am I that dangerous to the sanctity of Hyrule!?"  
  
"Just to Lenard." Kathy stated as Amber could hear the shouts of joy turn into shouts of panic and fear as the realization from the crowd that they were in the line of fire. Amber turned and fired again, rails crashing into the glass of the firebat she aimed for, white hot rails sinking into the flesh of the pilot. Screaming, he lost control and slammed into another that was to the right of him, making each explode. As shrapnel rained down and the burning wreckage slammed onto the ground, Amber took the opportunity to pull off a manhole cover and slip down into the sewers.   
  
Amber slid off her helmet after slumping down on the concrete walkway. She took a deep breath and turned green, quickly putting the metallic helmet back on. That really didn't go well.  
  
She could hear the muted tumult above her and looked up, watching the ceiling as her ears could pick up which way most of the commotion was headed. Snow interrupted the digital vision every few moments. "Amber, your suit reads very little power." Jilleana said in her ear. "You won't be able to make it all the way back here."  
  
Amber sighed and slammed her armored fist into the cement wall. Great, just want I wanted to hear. A moment of thought. I can always leave Thera here.  
  
"What?!" Kathy hissed.  
  
I wasn't serious! Amber said getting up slowly, the suit was starting to move slower. Kathy, how about giving me some extra juice here?   
  
Kathy activated Amber's cybernetics to level three. "Don't do it for too long, they will start to break down, then we will have a real problem."  
  
After a few moments of walking, Amber heard a different voice. "Maybe you could use your electric spell to power the suit?"  
  
She blinked and smiled. Thanks Mahrea, I never would thought of that. Mahrea smiled proudly as Darien patted her on the top of her head.   
  
"That's why you are the fighter." Kathy teased.  
  
After ignoring Kathy's dig, Amber closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Yellow energy began emanating from her body and fingers of lightning began to dance across the metallic suit, seeping down into its battery as Amber weaved the spell.   
  
When the suit reached fifty percent power, Jilleana warned Amber. "You better stop, we don't know how much juice the suit can take."  
  
Amber heaved out a breath and let the spell dissipate, the stress from keeping up the spell for so long causing her to lean against the wall for support for a moment before standing back up and limping home. 


	10. Chapter 10 Flesh and Metal

**CHAPTER 10 Flesh and Metal**

Half an hour later, Amber opened the launcher door and tumbled from the opening. "Amber!" Mahrea cried out as she ran over to the armored girl. Rolling her over onto her back, she took off Thera's helmet. Her hair was matted with sweat, her breathing shallow and rapid.

"She is over heating from exhaustion." Kathy said. "Get that suit off of her." Darien and Gerard started pulling the girl from the unpowered armor as Mahrea steadied her head in her hands and lap.

Mahrea lightly patted on her cheeks, trying to get Amber's eyes to focus on her. "Amber, are you alright!"

After a moment, she responded. "Mmm, I will be as soon as you stop slapping my face." Amber said her eyes shut tightly.

Mahrea blushed and placed her hand quickly down at her side. "Uh, sorry."

"We gotta get you out of that suit." Jilleana said. "You two, out of the Pit." She pointed at the two men who wore faces of disappointment. As soon as the men where in the elevator, the twins started stripping Amber down, the skin suit peeling away slowly against her hot, wet skin. Amber hissed loudly as Jilleana began peeling off the suit from her legs, skin from her open wound coming along with it.

"By the Three." Mahrea winced and turned her head at the sight re-re-aggravated wound. "This is never going to heal right if you don't start taking it easy." She looked up at Amber's pale face.

A look of aggravation came across Amber's face as she looked down at the cut. "Well sorry, but when I know one of those…_things_ is running amok, I want it dead." Amber had a scowl of revenge cross her face. Thoughts of her dead family flashed in her head and tears started welling up in her eyes. She tried to prop herself on her elbows but quickly slid back down onto the cold metal floor. "Ung…."

"See?" Mahrea said with a smirk. "Told you take it easy."

"We need to clean this." Jilleana said referring to the wound. "Help me take her up to the shower." Wrapping an arm around their shoulders, Mahrea and Jilleana helped a naked and limping Amber up into the elevator and through Carl's room.

"You got her changed alr-"

"Turn back around!" Mahrea interrupted Darien as she and her sister carried Amber across the hall and into the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am!" Darien paled at Mahrea's tone as he and Gerard turned quickly back around.

"Can you stand on your own?" Jilleana asked as Mahrea helped Amber lean against the wall.

"I think so." She hissed in pain again as Mahrea let go and the weight on her wound returned. She stumbled forward a step before Mahrea could catch her again.

"I think not." Jilleana retorted as she began filling the tub with water. "Looks like we are gonna have to do it the old fashioned way.

Jilleana sighed as she was cleaning out the gash in Amber's leg. "I told you to take it easy."

Amber rolled her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall, a light blue robe wrapped around her body. "Sorry, _Mom_."

Jilleana frowned as she dabbed rubbing alcohol around the edges of the wound. Her hand slipped and the cotton ball went through the gash, Amber yelping out in pain. Amber glared at her, Jilleana glaring back. "You mind being more careful?"

"I could ask you the same."

Mahrea watched as sparks flew between the other women's eyes and cleared her throat. Jilleana and Amber shot their eyes toward Marhea. "What?" They both said simultaneously. _Eee, scary_! She thought as she smiled nervously.

"Hmf," Amber sniffed as she pulled away from the green haired girl and finished dressing her wound with gauze and tape. "Didn't you say that you had Wisdom now?"

Frowning, Jilleana confirmed the statement. "Yes, it makes my head hurt, having all this knowledge going through my head now." She looked down at her right hand, the Triforce of Wisdom glowing blue through her skin. "I can concentrate enough to have one flow of knowledge go through at a time, like programs for Carl's rebirth. It will still take some time, though. We only have so much genetic material of his so it has to be nearly perfect."

"Genetic material?" Amber crooked her eyebrow.

"DNA. Most of it is from hair and skin, but some bodily fluids."

Amber sweatdropped and opened her mouth for a moment before shutting it again. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know you got it."

Mahrea nodded. "No, no you don't."

After an unsettling glance to her sister, Jilleana continued. "Anyway, the programs still have to be written and the machine to hold him and incubate him in until he is twenty again still needs built. Even at the fastest incubation, I can probably only get it down to a half year. Din only knows if we can hold out against a madman who has the resources of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."

Amber shuddered at this. Half a year, could she even wait that long to see Carl again? She guessed she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She silently prayed to The Three to guard them and keep them in safe harbor until Carl can finally come back to her. She began imagining the first thing she would do, maybe….cradle him in her arms and lean down and kiss him gently on his lips. He would kiss her back and hold onto her hips gently, then a hand would drift between her legs…..

The twins sweatdropped at the sight of Amber in dirty fantasy mode with drool running down the corner of her mouth and naughty laughter escaping from the same. Jilleana cleared her throat and Amber shook her head momentarily and looked over at her, a crimson hue to her face. "Um, you were saying?"

Mahrea softly giggled as her sister ran a hand through her green hair.

Lenard sat on his newly acquired throne, peering down at the men that had ransacked Carl's home. "Are you sure there was no-one there?"

"Yes, Your Highness, we searched every room. There was not one article that would suggest that Amber or anyone else was there."

"They might have gotten word somehow that we were coming for them." One suggested.

"Or they were lucky enough not to be there….Tanya."

"Yes, lover?"

"Would you be so kind as to search the house yourself? I have a war to plan."

Tanya licked her lips in anticipation. "Gladly, my king." She laughed evilly as her clothing faded away and her red armor formed over her skin once again.

Gerard was helping lift a sheet of metal with Darien when he dropped his end and clutched at his chest. "Ung!"

Mahrea rushed over to him and steadied him against her body. "Gerard, what's wrong!"

He had his eyes shut tight in agony. "E-evil, so much."

Jilleana grabbed Bombos from beneath her shirt. "Where?"

A loud crash followed by a pain filled scream came from the house. "Oh, no. Amber is up there by herself!" Mahrea realized with worry.

Amber was awoken as she felt herself being picked up her collar. Moaning softly from her sleep she slowly opened her eyes and gasped as her eyes met Tanya's. "You!"

Her sentence was cut short as Tanya threw her through the air and sending her crashing into the wall upside-down. Sliding down onto her shoulders, she now moaned in pain. Tanya walked over to her slumped body and kicked her in the face, spattering blood on the floor while making Amber scream out in pain. She tsked and frowned angrily when she looked down at her boot. "How dare you, getting blood on my boots!" She stomped on her chest, her eyes aflame with anger. Amber grabbed her ankle with her cybernetic hand as it smashed down onto her body again and flung her across the room.

Amber pulled herself up and shook her head. Growling, her flesh hand grew red as she began weaving Balefire. "So, is Lenard using his bitch to do his work for him?"

Tanya sneered and unsheathed her sword. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Do you take checks? I don't seem to have any money on me right now." Amber smirked as Kathy groaned and Tanya sweat-dropped. Looking over, Amber saw the four others coming out of the hallway from Carl's room.

"It's from her." Gerard gasped out, obviously still affected by Tanya's evil aura.

"You?" Mahrea asked as she grasped Ether in her hand. "I knew you were a bitch, but not evil!"

Tanya growled and rushed forward to the purpled haired girl and swung her sword out from its sheath and up at Mahrea. The thin blade met another as Gerard leapt in front. "You fight _me_ demon." He said as he pushed her back with his blade.

Tanya smiled confidently. "Eager to die are you?"

Gerard rushed forward with a war cry and swung his sword at his opponent. She put hers up to block and shoved her boot into his midsection to knock him back. Gerard scuffled back a step and took a deep breath, fighting the nausea from the evil radiating from Tanya. With a shake of his head he charged and attacked her again.

The twins and Darien gathered around Amber, who's face had begun to swell from the abuse. Jilleana shook her head. "I can't leave you alone for more than an hour can I?"

Amber rubbed her face with an angry scowl, yellow energy flowing around her body. "Gerard better leave some of her for me." Mahrea hoped that Gerard just survived the fight.

Sparks flew as blades crashed against each other again. Gerard swept out Tanya's legs out from under her and drove his blade down at her heart. "Die demon!" Tanya rolled away and swung her blade up at him, the pommel catching him in the nose and spattering blood through the air. Gerard pushed her away again, letting his blood flow from his broken nose down over his chin and neck. With a fury, Gerard charged at the woman and bicycle kicked at her. The kick was blocked, sending the offending arm to the side and Gerard slammed his fist into her left temple.

Tanya was now the one to stagger back and hold onto her head. "You got lucky with that shot." She growled and shook her head to clear the throbbing away while her blade began glowing red, matching her leather armor. She rushed forward and leapt at the guarding Sheikah. "Raging Dragon Sword!" Her sword flared to life, fire licking up and down the blade as it struck against Gerard's rapier. Tanya smiled malignantly, her eyes glazing over in red as the flames formed the head of a dragon and poured from her blade and washed over Gerard's body. Amber gasped in horror and the yellow aura quickly flashed to blue as she weaved water. Water exploded from the sink in the kitchen and washed over the two fighters, dousing the flames and knocking Tanya away from Gerard.

Amber rushed over and stood in front of her Sheikan ally, her blue aura now replaced by yellow once more. "Guess maybe I should have kept my mouth shut."

Tanya, now soaked, growled and lifted a locke of wet hair. "You little metallic bitch, you got me all wet!" Tanya's sword began flaring up again. "You know how long it is going to take for me to dry and comb this out?"

Amber gulped and started wishing that she had the Master Sword in her right hand at this particular moment. "Kathy," Amber mouthed quickly. "I'm gonna need all the speed you can give me to stay away from the sword."

"Level three is the highest I can give you safely with out damaging your body." Kathy responded. Amber narrowed her eyes as she felt the power flowing through her body, waiting for Tanya to come and attack her.

And that she did, a swipe at Amber's head came so rapid that it cut off a number of strands that flew up as Amber bent back. _How could she be that fast!_ Amber thought wide eyed as she rolled from another slash that came her way.

As the two women fought, Darien and the twins drug Gerard off to the kitchen and tried directing the water from the burst sink onto the burnt Sheikan. Brise's brother groaned in pain as his charred skin met the harshness of the running water. "No, stop pouring it onto him!" Mahrea said with urgency, it's only hurting him more!" She quickly pushed the water away and pulled out Ether and held it over Gerard's chest. "Help cool him Ether, so it won't hurt so much." She quietly pleaded.

The golden amulet shone bright blue and poured the soft light over his blistered body. As Mahrea was soothing Gerard's body, Jilleana looked over at the two fighting women. Amber had grabbed Tanya by the wrist and had her metal fist an inch from the sword wielder's elbow.

"Let go of the sword or I break your elbow so bad that you'll never be able to jack off that sleaze ball of a man you have again." Amber warned through snarling teeth.

Tanya's eyes grew feral at the remark and fought harder against Amber's grip, trying to put a blow onto Amber's cranium. Amber tsk'd. "I warned you." She said before punching up and shattering the bones in Tanya's arm, her sword clanking to the ground. The injured woman staggered back in pain as Amber quickly bent down to retrieve Tanya's sword. Amber stood over the woman, pointing the blade down at her head. "Any last words before I send you to your grave?"

Tanya's lips curled. "As a matter of fact, I have two." She closed her eyes. "Heilen! (heal)" White light emanated around her elbow for a moment and as it dissipated, Tanya moved it freely. "Now, for my second word. Ruckkehr! (return)"

Amber felt a tug at the hand that held Tanya's sword and pulled back against the unseen force. As it became stronger, she grasped it with her cybernetic hand as well, but the force proved to be too strong and the sword flew back into Tanya's possession.

Amber stepped back as Tanya smirked, the blade of the sword forming a flaming dragon head, snapping at its potential prey. "Who is the one that needs to be saying her final words?" The dragon head lashed out at her, Amber rolling to the side. She looked at the charred spot in the carpet where the flame landed and glanced back up to see the sword swinging down at her. Amber knocked the offending blade away with her metal arm and rolled up to the woman and rammed her fist into Tanya's gut. Kicking up while Tanya was bent over, Amber's foot connected with Tanya's chin, snapping back her head and sending her back, head over heels. Standing back up, Amber winced as blood from her leg wound stained through her pants. Tanya smiled as she saw the opened wound and knew exactly where to aim her attacks. She giggled gleefully before saying. "Wounded, little mouse?"

Gerard's breathing was getting shallower by the second as the cool glow of Ether flowed over his body. His sister's name came to his lips in a groan repeatedly, the smell of charred flesh beginning to permeate through the room.

Brise fell to her knees as a wave of nausea rolled over her, her retainer rushing to her side and supporting her with his arm. "What's wrong Brise?" Came his urgent question.

"G-Gerard." She managed to get out before emptying her stomach on the brown rock of the Sheikan city. "I need to get to my brother!" She said wiping the corner of her mouth. "I know where he is." She continued as she belting her rapier around her waist. Walking over to the other side of the room she grasped her ocarina, her long fingers curling around the cool wood. "Play the ocarina to send me to him." He gave her a doubtful look as she shoved the small wooden instrument into his wrapped hands. Sturm eyed her suspiciously again and put the wooden instrument to his lips and began to play. Golden spheres of light surrounded Brise and circled around her, whisking her away.

Amber stared down Tanya, gritting her teeth. She heard an agonizing cry from Mahrea, the sound caught her attention and she turned her head. Tanya took the opening, swinging down her sword at Amber's turned head. It would have cut her down if it weren't for another Sheikan rapier impeding it's progress. Her eyes followed up the blocking blade and saw the lavender eyes of Brise. A growl escaped her throat. "Another damn Sheikan! Just like rats, no matter how many you kill there is still another!"

Brise smiled through grit teeth at the insult and pushed Tanya away. "Brise!" Amber said some-what relieved.

"Go," She was interrupted by ducking a slash from the flaming sword at her head. "Go get the Master Sword while I keep the firebug here busy!"

Amber gave a quick nod and sprinted gown into the basement, diving to her stomach she reached under her bed and grabbed the ancient blue hilt of the Master Sword. Nodding at the feel and balance of the evil smiting sword, the black haired Hylian raced back up.

When she had returned, Brise had a bleeding cut above her left eye. She still held her ground firmly against an enraged Tanya, whose right jaw and eyes were already swollen. "You two look like you're having a good time." Amber smiled as the Master Sword sent her a wave of confidence up her arms.

"I hate to cut our fun short." She continued stepping beside the Sheikan ruler. "I'll take over, go see your brother, he's in bad shape. Thank you for running interference for me."

Brise gave her an unsure look and nod, turned and hurried to her brother's side. "Its time to end this."

Tanya giggled evilly. "Oh, agreed."

"Gerard." Brise said as she kneeled down beside her brother's head.

Gerard re-acted to his sister's call by opening his eyes slowly and hoarsely whispered out. "Sister?"

Steel rang as Amber and Tanya began striking at each other. Brise glanced over her shoulder then back at her injured sibling. "My dear brother, you will not live to see this night's moonrise." She said sadly.

Mahrea scowled. "Don't say that! All we have to do is get him to a hospital!" Jilleana lightly placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mahrea, don't,"

Mahrea jerked her shoulder away angrily and placed Ether on Gerard's chest. "Ether will keep him cool and keep the pain away until we get him there!"

Brise grabbed the ancient amulet and flung it back at the blue haired girl. Her glare spoke volumes when she looked Mahrea in the face.

"Sister, she is only trying." Gerard said, using all his strength to talk. He looked up at Mahrea. "There is only one way to end my pain now." Looking back over at Brise he slowly took his hand and placed it on the hilt of her rapier. "Dieing in battle to protect the monarchy, there can be no higher honor for a Sheikah." His hand slid off the hilt. "Please end my suffering sister." He continued with his lavender eyes closed. "Let your blade be true." Gerard said bravely as Brise pulled her sword from the sheath.

"I shall miss you, my brother." Tears began falling down Brise's cheek.

"As I you, my sister." Gerard inhaled sharply and his pupils dilated as the thin blade pierced his heart. Soon after, Gerard exhaled his last.

Mahrea shuddered out a sigh, Jilleana wrapping an arm around her with Darien placing a hand on her shoulder.

Brise slowly wiped her brother's blood from the cold steel, making sure it was clean so it could easily taste the blood of the woman who made her end her brother's life.

As she moved her eyes back to the sword fight, it appeared that Amber and the Master Sword would be the ones feasting.

Tanya's sword was imbedded in the wall, the tip of the Master Sword pressed against her throat just enough to draw a tickle of blood. "Go to hell." Amber growled as she brought the saber down to Tanya's head.

Tanya winced as the blade came closer, but it never struck her. The sword hovered above her face, a perplexed look on Amber's face. She brought the sword up again, only to have it stop again, inches from Tanya's nose. _ What is going on? Why won't you let me kill her? _Amber questioned the weapon.

A smile from Tanya. "What's wrong? Can't go through with it?"

Amber swung down the sword at her again, and then again, and again with the same result; the blade would not allow her to get more than a few inches from her face. Amber huffed out. "Fine, if you won't do the job I'll do it for you!" Her hair began rising from her shoulders and bright yellow light began dancing around her body. A look of horror came to Tanya as Amber reached out with her palm to her forehead and let out a stream of lightning at the woman.

Tanya screamed out in pain as electricity coursed through and around her body. Amber didn't let up, bringing her hand closer to the woman's head until it was pressing on her skin. She let the spell do its work for a moment more before ending the weave of magic, resting her hand at her side. Wisps of steam rose from Tanya's slumped form, her head slumped forward.

Brise stood beside her, looking down at their opponent. "Well done, you have avenged your brethren's deaths this day." Brise began walking back to her brother. "Come, we will be going back now."

Amber frowned and made a move to follow but a groan made her freeze in terror. Whipping around she saw Tanya moan, her eyes shut tightly in pain. Amber quickly began to weave her electric magic again and Brise quickly rushed back to her side. A short moment later, Tanya opened her eyes again.

"Wh-where am I?"


End file.
